


In Another World We’ll Be Together

by GameOfOlicity



Series: Worlds Collide [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Abduction, Angst, Death, F/M, Fights, Hurt Felicity Smoak, Lost Love, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Natural Disasters, POV Felicity Smoak, Protective Oliver, lost sibling, will update the tags as the story goes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-06-13 00:03:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 48,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15351759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GameOfOlicity/pseuds/GameOfOlicity
Summary: “What aren’t you telling me?” Her daughter just knew her too well.She sighed again and started speaking despite her heavy heart“I was exactly the same with your father. At the beginning I didn’t want to be with him as a girlfriend. But then we slowly fell in love with each other.” Felicity smiled, a sad smile that her daughter didn’t miss on.“You never talk about dad. You never told me how he was. I was too young to remember.” She told her and Felicity felt the bile in her throat.“That’s because it hurts too much.” Her voice already trembling and her eyes teary.“Please. Just a little. Tell me how he was.”





	1. Lay It All On Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi lovelies! I know I haven’t been on AO3 for quite some time now, Disney is draining all the energy I have haha. No need to say how I adore you guys and how thankful I am for the kudos and comments you left on my previous fic. This new fic literally popped out of nowhere in my head and I hope you all like it!
> 
> Enjoy ! Xoxo

In Another World We’ll Be Together

 

  
Lay It All On Me

[<https://youtu.be/yeWbMjr0rRk>] 

  
**Tuesday, September 4 2018**

 

“Emily!” Felicity yelled from down stairs, “were going to be late for your first day!”

“I’m coming mom!” The young teen hurried in the stairs and ran down with her ponytail moving from left to right according to the movements of her legs.

“Are you ready?” She asked her daughter and stroked her cheek tenderly. Felicity had seen her daughter grow up so fast it had scared the hell out of her. One day she is a little baby and the other she starts middle school. Felicity felt her daughter’s thumb on her face and that’s how she knew she had failed to the one promise she gave her the night before and her daughter didn’t wait to remind her of her failure.

“Mom! You promised not to cry!” Emily crossed her arms. That little girl looked a lot like her father in some ways. But Felicity couldn’t allow herself to go down that road now. Her daughter was the only thing that mattered.

“I know but you’re growing up so fast. I’m so proud of you baby.” Felicity kissed Emily’s forehead and they got in the car toward her middle school. They arrived about half an hour later because of all the traffic and Emily almost ended up being late.

They both rushed inside and Felicity patted her daughters back before saying goodbye to her and getting back to her car and drove herself to work. Fifteen minutes later and Felicity finally found herself in her office and started working immediately on the pile of paperwork that was so nicely left there by Cisco.

She sighed and opened the first file. A request for a new project about creating a machine preventing natural catastrophes or at least warn people who have it about it. The purpose is simple, lower chances of boats sinking or getting caught in a storm. Felicity liked the idea and whoever that anonymous person was they must know how sensitive she is to that matter.

Felicity stamped ‘Approved’ on the paper and asked Caitlin to send it to whomever had given it to them and ask for the person to send an email to her so that they can discuss about their project directly.

She had created Helix Dynamics for only one reason, to make a difference and avoid more people losing their loved ones like she had in accidents. She let herself go down memory lane for a brief moment before being interrupted by her phone vibrating on the left side of her table.

She picked up without thinking.  
“Helix Dynamics. Who’s speaking?”

“Hello Miss Smoak, this is Mr Steele, I’m your daughter’s middle school principal. No worries she didn’t do anything wrong but I’d like to speak to you about her incredible abilities if you have some time for me that is?”

Felicity was stunned to say the least, she knew her daughter had huge capacities and was very smart but she didn’t imagine the principal calling her on her first day to already talk about it. She nodded when she saw Caitlin at her door and answered to the principal.

“I’d love to see you but I have a tight schedule.” She looked through her schedule that Caitlin had put in front of her and saw that Wednesday morning she had nothing she frowned and looked at the date. She swallowed and her lower lip started to tremble.

“Can I send you an email with my availabilities and you’ll just pick the one that you think will be better according to your schedule?”

“Of course Miss Smoak, have a good day.”

“You too Mr Steele.” She hung up and saw Caitlin come closer, her friend knew of course why there was nothing on that day. Felicity had told her three years ago after her friend found her in crying in her bathroom after her daughter had called her desperate for help.

“Are you going to be okay?” Caitlin sat in front of her and crossed her legs. Felicity started toying with her ring without even noticing it until Caitlin did the same.

“It’s been ten years and it still hurts as much.” Her voice was trembling and she felt tears threaten to roll down her cheeks.

“I know. We’ll be here with you to help you if you want our help. You know we’re here for you right?” She nodded and Caitlin stood up and went back to her office on the other side of the floor.

Felicity’s day went by in a flash after that, she had drowned herself in paperwork and phone calls to different potential donors for her different projects. She then went to get her daughter from school and told her about the call she got from her principal. Her daughter’s high pitched cry almost deafened her but it was worth the face she made. Pure happiness that is of course.

“So when are you meeting him?” Her daughter said, as excited as one can be.

“Probably on Thursday.” Felicity told her and her daughter clapped her hands happily in the car.

“And what happens on Wednesday? I only have two hours of class that day do you want me to stay with you at work? I don’t want to leave you alone especially that day.”

Felicity nodded and smiled “yes that would be great. Thanks.”

“Alright then I’ll come right after school.” She said right before Felicity parked in front of their house, they got out and immediately started their nightly routine. Emily cooked and Felicity did everything else, checking emails and mails. Answering to it and checking if she had done a good job.

“So tell me about school.” Felicity said as they sat face to face and started eating.

“I met this guy.” Her daughter started.

“Is that the first thing you wanna tell me about?” Felicity snorted and her daughter laughed.

“He’s exceptional. His name is Timothy and he speaks three languages like me! And he has such beautiful blue eyes it’s so stunning.” Her daughter told her but Felicity only remembered the name.

“Timothy huh?” She whispered and her daughter must’ve sensed there was something wrong because she asked her.

“Mom are you okay?”

“Yeah it’s just I don’t want tomorrow to happen but I’m fine honey don’t worry.” She took her daughter’s hand in hers and squeezed it to reassure her.

“Okay,” Emily continued talking about that Timothy guy and Felicity realized he had been moved to a higher class despite being the same age as her. She also told her he was the smartest of his class and she hoped Principal Steele would move her to the same class if he moves her to a higher one that is.

They talked some more until it was time to go to bed, they both said goodnight and Felicity stayed up some more, reopening old wound as she opened her photo album.

Ten years ago. She had lost everything, and she still had that mean scar on her belly to remind her of that. She had fought for her own life and her daughter’s and they barely made it out alive. She closed the photo album, not wanting to shed any more tears than she was already.

She went to sleep with a heavy heart and fell asleep with the memory of those deep ocean blue eyes looking at her, smiling and warm with love and adoration in them.

  
_____

 

Felicity woke up to the smell of pancakes and freshly pressed orange juice. She put her robe on and went downstairs to see her daughter sing and cook to the rhythm of the song she was listening in her EarPods. She walked toward her and put a hand on her shoulder, Emily turned around with a big bright smile on her face and took her phone out to show her what she had been so happy about.

“You’ve been moved to a superior grade? Already? But I haven’t even talked to your Principal yet! I’m so proud of you Em.” Felicity kissed her daughter’s forehead and hugged her with everything she had in her.

“Thanks mom. You’re crushing me.” She whispered and Felicity let go of her. “How are you doing today?” Emily kindly asked, she must’ve seen the dry tears present on Felicity’s skin.

She smiled kindly at her daughter and nodded, “it’s been worse, don’t worry about me go to school and we’ll meet at eleven and we’ll go to lunch with Curtis, Caitlin and Cisco.” Her daughter made her a plate of pancakes and syrup before taking her school stuff and running outside before missing the bus.

When she was alone and only then Felicity released the breath she was holding in her daughter’s presence. She didn’t want her to see how hurt she was. Felicity had suffered a lot for the past ten years but nothing had hurt more than the anniversary of her loss.

She still don’t know how she lives here, in this city, after all that’s happened to her in it. She probably still held on some hope that one day she’ll wake up and it’ll change. It’ll all come back to the way it was.

She ate her breakfast and prepared herself to go to work. Grey pencil skirt, pink shirt and white high heels, today she decided she’ll let her hair down. She took her car and went to work without thinking. If she started thinking it’ll pull her down, down to her darkest memories, to her worse self. She didn’t have time for this nor did her daughter need to see this. Again.

She arrived at work around nine and directly threw herself under paperwork again until someone knocked on her door. She didn’t look at the hour and thought it was her daughter but when she opened she saw a gigantic male with a bright smile on his face. He held out his hand for her to shake and presented himself.

“Hi, Im Ray Palmer.” She nodded and shook his hand, she motioned for him to come in and he immediately went to sit on the chair in front of her desk.

“How can I help you Me Palmer?” She walked toward her desk and sat in her chair. Crossing her legs and entwining her fingers on her desk. This was really not the day to come meet her.

“I’m here because you asked me to send emails concerning the project you approved, of the detection machine. My friend created the idea, I just designed the product. But he made me come here, he doesn’t like people or meetings and he wanted to tell you this meant a lot for him that you accepted his project.” Palmer finished his mini monologue with a nod and that smile again. Felicity didn’t like that smile for some reason.

“And why does it ‘mean a lot’? If I may ask.” As soon as the words fell from her lips she saw the business man in front of her sadden.

“He lost his loved ones in a natural catastrophe a long time ago. And he thought it was time to change that. To not mourn our loved ones anymore. To be able to prevent it and not lose anyone you love ever again.” Felicity nodded, a knot formed in her lower belly and she suddenly felt like crying. No one knew what happened to her, back then she was no one and it’s better that way.

“That’s very interesting, I didn’t want to get on with that project without knowing his story, make sure to tell him that. And may I ask who he is? Is he working with you?” Not knowing who that genius was really bugged her. To the highest point actually.

“He wants to keep being anonymous. And he works with me but has his own business. That I don’t even know about. He just came here one day and gave me his idea and to find someone who can achieve it. I hope you can do that.” Palmer seemed uncertain but he didn’t need to, it was a personal matter for Felicity and she’ll do it without hesitation.

“I’ll do it don’t worry.” She nodded and heard another knock.

“Come in!” She yelled and got up and shook hands with Mr Palmer right when her daughter entered.

“Hi I just need to do some homework and-“ Emily stopped in her tracks when she saw Ray and waved her hand awkwardly at the tall man.

“Hi I’m Ray Palmer, I’ll be working with your-“ he shifted awkwardly and Felicity answered for him.

“Mom.” She nodded

“I’ll be working with your mom on a new project. Nice to meet you.” He held out his hand and because Felicity had done a good job at educating her daughter, she shook his hand.

“Emily. Nice to meet you as well Mr Palmer.”

“Emily, that name rings a bell.” He said absently before saying goodbye and going away.

Felicity sighed, she didn’t like him. And she didn’t like seeing him near her daughter. Speaking of which, she was glowing for some reason.

“Mom!” She started, “I am in Tim’s class! I’m so happy he’s just so nice and so friendly, I mean it’s weird to say that but I’m not attracted to him but I’m still attracted somehow. Does that make sense?” Her daughter asked as she took her homework out on the table and started doing them.

“It kinda makes sense, are you going to ask him out?” She day in front of her and looked at her doing her homework.

“No, that would be awkward.” She grimaced.

“Why? He seems cute from what you’re telling me.”

“Yeah but he told me he lived alone with his dad and then he was like the saddest munchkin on earth and i just wanted to comfort him. Not kiss him or hug him like in a girlfriend way so no I don’t think I wanna be his girlfriend. More like best friend. That’s fine by me. Plus we already talked about it and he was totally fine with it and told me he felt the same way so.” Her daughter smiled but Felicity’s jaw fell.

They had already talked about so many things on one day but who is that young man?!

She didn’t push it though. She’ll give it time she thought to herself. She was the same after all. With him. She wanted to just be his friend until she just couldn’t hide her feelings anymore. She sighed, thinking about their first kiss. As cliche as it was, it was raining and they had decided to finish their homework in a dine in. They were both in a secluded booth in the restaurant and he had taken her lips hostage for the most precious seconds of her life.

“Earth to mom!” Emily brought her back to reality and she arched a brow.

“What?”

“You’re not telling me anything about me and Timothy?” Her daughter seemed to not understand why she didn’t say anything.

She sighed again and put her hands on the desk.

“There’s nothing to tell Emily, you do what you do and that’s all. I just do want you to be heartbroken or else.” She smiled at her daughter who closed her book and crossed her hands on the table.

“What aren’t you telling me?” Her daughter just knew her too well.

She sighed again and started speaking despite her heavy heart

“I was exactly the same with your father. At the beginning I didn’t want to be with him as a girlfriend. But then we slowly fell in love with each other.” Felicity smiled, a sad smile that her daughter didn’t miss on.

“You never talk about dad. You never told me how he was. I was too young to remember.” She told her and Felicity felt the bile in her throat.

“That’s because it hurts too much.” Her voice already trembling and her eyes teary.

“Please. Just a little. Tell me how he was.”

Felicity swallowed the tears she didn’t want to shed in front of her daughter and took a few seconds to compose herself. She looked up and stared into her daughter’s eyes.

“He was the kindest most down to earth person you could ever find on this planet. He had a tough apparence for when he was in High School because he had a reputation to hold but when we were just together he was studious and so nice, I remember he brought me flowers on Valentine’s Day because he knew I had nobody. He knew I hated it but he still did it and his reason was ‘no woman, even if she hates Valentine’s Day, should receive nothing from anyone.” Felicity sighed at the sweet memory of him bringing her flowers and she could almost smell them again. Those beautiful lilies.

_As beautiful as you are._

“I’m so sad I couldn’t meet him.” Her daughter’s sad eyes tortured her and she took her hands in hers.

“But you did. I know it’s not much but for the first two years of your life you met him. And you were so in love with him, you adored him with all your heart my sweet baby. You and your brother loved him so much. Now please I’m going to ruin my makeup if we keep talking about them.”

“I miss my brother too. But not in the same way I miss dad. Missing your dad is one thing but missing your twin is like having a hole inside your heart all the time and mom, it hurts so much.” Emily started crying and Felicity couldn’t prevent the tears from falling anymore. She stood up and walked around her desk and sat next to her daughter, taking her in her embrace while they both silently cried their loss. Felicity of the man of her life and one child and Emily the man and boy she never had the chance to know.

She didn’t know for how long they cried but she knew it had been long enough when they heard a knock on her office’s door.

“Aw no girls you’re going to make me cry too.” She hears Caitlin’s soft voice speak from behind them.

“It’s okay we’re okay, I’m actually feeling better now.” Felicity told her friend and got up with Emily.

“I’m feeling better too. Thanks mom.” She hugged her and Felicity hugged her back, holding her as tightly as she could.

“Do you guys wanna talk about it?” Caitlin proposed but Felicity knew it was useless. There was nothing to say that hasn’t been said already.

”No. it doesn’t change anything to talk about my husband and son’s death. They won’t resuscitate.” She said dryly and Caitlin let it go with a nod.

After that they cleaned the room of Emily’s homework and went to eat with all of Felicity’s friends at a sushi bar her and her daughter loved so much. They went home around eleven and Emily went directly to bed as well as Felicity but not before looking at her pictures a little. It was her nightly routine and she wasn’t planning on stopping doing it. She closed the book before her emotions get the best of her again and went to sleep.

  
The next two weeks went by in a flash after that, her meeting with Emily’s principal was weirdly all that she had expected. He was proud of her achievements and Felicity decided to agree to keep her on the upper grade she was in. She saw Mr Palmer again and still didn’t like him but she’ll get over it. With time. And she had barely time to breathe that Emily told her she had a parent/teacher meeting with all her teachers because Emily insisted she met Timothy and she listened to teacher tell her how brilliant her daughter was. Emily told her that it’ll boost her ego to see her mother proud and honestly, Felicity couldn’t be able to resist making her daughter happy so she signed in to meet some teachers and some others. And asked to meet her sport teacher because apparently she was more her daughter than she thought because her grade was really low. If she needed to woo that sport teacher to make her gain some points she’ll do it.

 

_____

 

**Thursday, September 20 2018**

 

“Alright mom are you ready?” Emily yelled from downstairs when Felicity just finished preparing herself.

“Yes I’m coming!” She went downstairs and put her shoes on while looking at Emily impatiently waiting for her.

“We’re going to be late mom please hurry!” She moved out and went to the car to wait for her in it.

They arrived at the school right on time to start with her french teacher. They went on every teacher Emily could drag her mother in just to tell her there wasn’t any problem with her and on the contrary she was a role model and was a very impressive student.

They then went to see her sport teacher, who was of course in the gymnasium, and while walking Felicity asked because she needed to know just in case.

“Is your teacher married?” She rolled up her sleeves and prepared herself to meet her nightmare teacher. Sports and her were never compatible, even with him back then.

“He has a ring on his finger.” Her daughter shrugged and she knew what she meant by that.

“I keep my ring for a reason Emily. Just because he’s not here anymore doesn’t mean I’m not-“ the end of that sentence couldn’t go through. She couldn’t physically pronounce it and thank gd her daughter understood that.

“It’s okay mom I know. I get it.” Emily held her hand and they entered the gymnasium. Emily immediately spotted who she was looking for, Timothy. She pointed toward him discreetly and Felicity smiled at her excitement. They waited for about five to ten minutes before her sport teacher took her and she moved forward while Emily had ran toward Timothy to probably talk with him or god knows what.

She sat in the chair in front of the school desk and waited, looking at her daughter speak to the guy she’s been talking about for now weeks and finally knew why she wasn’t attracted to him in any kind, they had a weird friendship. You could see it from miles. They didn’t want more from each other than a shoulder to cry on or a friend to listen and laugh with.

She heard a throat being cleared and looked up when her lungs emptied themselves on their own accord.

And that voice she had dreamt of so many times.

“Felicity.” He whispered, his voice hoarse and low.

That’s when she saw him, locking eyes with her, tears filling his eyes. Probably reflecting the one state of her eyes. His eyes, those eyes she had dreamed about for years and years. Those eyes she had seen in her mind, those eyes that helped her calm down whenever she felt stressed or overwhelmed for so many years. It was him, he was there in front of her.

“Oliver.” She breathed as he crumbled on the chair in front of her.


	2. Leave A Light On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies!  
> First of, wow! I’ve been happily surprised to see my first chapter really please da lot of people and second,  
> I’ve read every comment under my posts and given extra attention to those speaking about their personal experience regarding the same subject I wrote about. Let me tell you, you guys rock. You deserve all the love in the universe.  
> You inspired me to write this story better and I hope I did a good job at it on this chapter.  
> Hope you enjoy reading this chapter!  
> Xoxo

In Another World We’ll Be Together

  
Leave A Light On

[<https://youtu.be/nqnkBdExjws>]

  
**Friday, July 8 2007**

  
Felicity slowly woke up with the smell of freshly cooked waffles and laughs echoing through the house. She smiled and stirred slowly before hearing tiny footsteps coming her way. She hummed happily and opened her eyes just in time to see three pairs of eyes looking at her at the end of the bed.

“Hey baby.” Her fiancé whispered and scooped up the twins and put them on the bed, letting them crawl to their mom on their own.

When they finally got to her they threw themselves on her and hugged her tightly.

“Hey munchkins.” She whispered and kissed each’s forehead. “Happy birthday to you my beautiful babies.” She felt the bed dip and a kiss was pressed on her cheek.

“Happy birthday to my beautiful babies. And good morning to you princess.” She saw him smile and couldn’t help but do the same.

Today was the first birthday of their twins. It’s already been a year since they had those beautiful creatures in their world and Felicity couldn’t be thankful enough for her future husband and the wonderful children they had together. They weren’t walking quite just yet but they were going to soon she was sure of it. She felt him wrap an arm around her waist and she turned around, putting the two children between them and wrapping her arm around his waist as well to create a sort of cocoon for their children.

Their forehead touched and their legs entwined. They stayed like that for she didn’t know how long and truly she didn’t mind but someone decided otherwise and decided to come and ring on their bell. She heard her fiancé groan and he kissed her forehead and got up to open the door.

It rang again and he hurried. “Coming!” She heard him open the door and let out a sigh.

“Thea what are you doing here?” She heard him say.

“Oh!” The twins both put their heads up and looked at her expectantly.

She nodded, “yes it’s auntie Thea! She’s coming to see you guys. Are you happy?”

They both nodded and one second later Thea barged into the room followed closely by Oliver, who was pouting.

“Your future husband wasn’t really happy with me coming to see my nephew and niece for their birthday.” She turned around to stare at him. And it made her laugh.

“Come here Thea, we’ll make some space for auntie Thea won’t we!” The twins nodded and they ended up being all in the bed cuddling.

“Happiest birthday to both of you cutie pies.” Thea kissed their foreheads and hugged them tightly.

  
_____

  
**Thursday, September 20 2018**

  
“Mom.” She heard her daughter say, she sensed worry in her voice but was unable to break eye contact with the ghost in front of her.

He is alive.

“Mom!” Her voice louder than the first time and more demanding.

But she still couldn’t bring herself to not look into those ocean blue eyes of his. Those eyes that held now so much pain replaced by what was just pure love and happiness. Those eyes that were, she was certain of it, reflecting her own pain and regret. Ten years of regret and pain. He was as beautiful and breathtaking as he had always been but there was one thing she didn’t understand.

“Mom! Please!” She heard her daughter’s voice tremble and it was what it took to bring her back to reality.

“Yes.” She whispered and turned to see her daughter was about to cry and immediately got up and took her face between her hands.

“What happened? Did Timothy hurt you? Did you fall?” She immediately panicked and her daughter shook her head.

“No I was worried. We were worried,” She nodded toward Timothy who was with her sport teacher trying to shake him but he was just like she had been. Oblivious to anybody around him.

“You and Mr Dearden just were staring blankly at each other like something had happened.” Her daughter continued and Felicity chuckled nervously.

“Dearden?” She asked and Oliver finally looked up. “I knew that name rang a bell.” She said before taking her bag and turned around to say goodbye to Timothy and Oliver.

“We need to go.” She took her daughter’s hand and walked away.

“But mom you didn’t talk with him!” Her daughter says as she tried to follow her mother’s steps rhythm.

“Something tells me I’ll get to talk to him again.” She whispered as they got outside the building and Felicity felt like breathing again. Filling her lungs with fresh air and blinking multiple times to push the tears back.

  
_____

  
**Thursday, February 15 2001**

  
Felicity walked down the street hands in hands with Oliver and the more they walked the more she felt nervous. She was going to meet his family for the first time and even if he told her not to worry she couldn’t help but be stressed about it. She was care for the Queen matriarch. She was scary.

“My Mom is not that scary Felicity.” He told her softly and kissed her temple.

“I’m sorry I spoke out loud. But don’t you remember that time when I first met her?” She wasn’t sorry though, at least he knew she was scared.

“No you’re not. And yes I remember very much.” He chuckled and she did the same.

They arrived at his house and were greeted by a thin brunette Felicity guessed was his sister.

“Hey! I’m so happy to meet you! For real this time! My name is Thea! But you probably already knew that. I’m Oliver’s sister.” She sais rapidly before hugging her tightly, taking her completely off-guard.

“Thea don’t squeeze to hard.” Oliver warned her.

“Yeah you’re right.” She let go of Felicity and smiled. “She needs all her strength for mom.” The young girl ran away after that leaving her horrified and with Oliver unable to calm her down after that.

They entered he room where Mrs Queen was sitting and felicity swallowed slowly. The matriarch stood in front of the fire pit and tired around to greet them. Felicity was expecting a cold hard look for the woman has a reputation in the city but it was quite the opposite, the woman was smiling.

”Hello Miss Smoak! I’m happy to finally meet you. Other than in previous conditions of course.” She came forward and shook Felicity’s hand.

”ahah! I’m relieved!” Felicity nodded before taking back her hand, and seeing her look of confusion she continued and started babbling. “That you’re happy to meet me. I thought you, that you were. Like,”

”Felicity.” Oliver whispered, saving her from saying something stupid. She knew she was red scarlet but she guessed it couldn’t be worse.

”Everything’s fine Miss Smoak I’m not going to eat you my dear. Come now I’ll make tea or coffee as you like.” She motioned for them to go to another room and Felicity followed without hesitation.

  
_____

  
**Sunday, September 23 2018**

  
Felicity woke up with her heart aching and tears threatening to fall down her cheeks again.

He is alive.

She had dreamed of him tonight again. She had dreamed of his hands caressing her face and his eyes smiling down at her. His soft lips pressing against hers for a passionate kiss. His heart beating just for her and his hands on her waist as they hugged each other. She was safe with him. It was all warm and quiet and beautiful. Until she woke up and realized no one was here to warm her bed. No one smiled at her and no one held her close to them.

She let a sob escape her throat and started crying again when she heard a knock on her door.

“Yes?” She said, her voice trembling and unsteady.

“Mom.” Emily sighed and put her hand on the door hard enough for Felicity to hear it. “You need to come out.”

“No.” She dryly answered and turned around, her back not to the door.

“Mom you’ve been in here for days now. You need to get out I’m worried! Please at least eat more than one cookie today.” Her daughter sighed and Felicity waited for her to go but she didn’t.

“Why don’t you go out and have fun with Timothy?”

“Yeah I’ll do that.” She seemed defeated. But still did as was asked.

She heard her daughter go away and five minutes later heard the door lock. She is gone. Felicity stayed in bed for one more hour before finally getting up.

Despite the lump in her throat. Despite the heaviness of her heart. Despite the heartbreak. It was like going over it all over again. Her loss. Her child. Her husband. Her pain. Her child’s pain.

She walked toward the bathroom slowly, as slowly as someone emotionally drained would go and entered the bathroom. She didn’t dare look at her face because she knew, she knew how broken she looked like. She took her shirt off and turned around, looking at the 4 inches scar starting from the bottom of her back, reminding her of what she had been through. Haunting her whenever she looks at it. Reminding her of her pain and sorrow.

She took a shower and dressed up as good as she could regarding her state of mind and went down to eat her apple.

She wanted to sit on the couch and mourn for two more hours before going to sleep again but she knew it would be until her daughter would come back and she couldn’t allow herself to be seen like that. So she decided to take her car and drove for about thirty minutes or so before arriving at the spot she wanted to be.

She parked her car and climbed the little hill and sat on the bench up there. She sighed in relief and looked at the city light. City that had become her home after the previous one got destroyed by him. She swallowed and looked down to her entwined fingers and started speaking.

“I thought you were dead.” She started. “I thought I’d never see your face again. That I’d never love again. That I’d never feel your skin against mine again. But I guess I was wrong.” She sighed and started crying.

“I’ve missed ten years of our lives. Ten years of sorrow and cries when you were right there in the same fucking city!” She started getting mad at herself. Her pain and hurt eating her up and creating a hole of nothingness in her heart.

“I’ve loved you all my life. I only loved you and you were dead. I swore to myself I’d never love again. I’d never give myself to another man because that meant erasing the last memory I had of you. Your last kiss.” She traces her lips with her fingers, remembering the desperate kiss he had let on her lips.

“Your last words to me.” She whispered, remembering him telling her he loved her and that he’d come back somehow. The promise he made to keep their son safe with him when they parted after the earth started shaking underneath their feet.

Her lip trembled at the memory of her sweet baby boy. One that she didn’t get to see grow up, one that she didn’t get to see go to their first school year. One that she knew she couldn’t recognize because she never really knew him apart from the photos she had miraculously found underneath the debris of their house.

Their house. Their cocoon. The place they had together where they built memories and happiness. One that had crumbled on their heads and brought pain and emptiness in her life.

“I miss you Oliver.” She whispered, her strength entirely drained because of the aching pain she felt all over her body. She cried and curled herself on that bench. She didn’t know how long she cried but she did to the point where she had no tear left to cry. Where her heart was so empty she didn’t know how she even breathed. Where her lungs were so heavy she didn’t know how they functioned correctly.

She hadn’t been in that physical and emotional state since that day. That day when she woke up in a hospital bed with her daughter next to her and neither her husband nor her son were with her. No one knew who she was. She couldn’t talk or move because the walls that fell on her almost broke her spine when she protected her daughter. She had felt the stitches stir her skin. She had felt the physical pain but it was nothing compared to the emotional pain she was in.

Without her daughter she wouldn’t have survived. She was and still is her only strength.

She decided to go home after looking at the clock saying it was past midnight. She knew her daughter would worry and it wasn’t fair to her.

The ride home was way shorter because there was no traffic at this hour. She entered her home around 1am and barely had time to put her stuff down that a pair of arms were wrapped around her middle and held her tightly.

“I was so worried mom! Please don’t ever do that again.” She sobbed and Felicity felt guilt rush through her veins. She held her daughter back as tightly as she could and whispered soothing words into her ear.

“I’m sorry baby. I promise I’ll text you to say that I’m okay if I do it again.” She rocked her daughter slowly from left to right before letting go of her and dried her tears with a wipe of her thumbs.

“We were really worried Felicity.” She heard a feminine voice come through the kitchen and looked up to see Caitlin with Barry behind her.

She nodded and apologized again.

“I just needed some time.” Her friend knew better than to push so she nodded and Barry did the same. They hugged Felicity and before going Caitlin took her hand and brought her to the living room adjacent to the kitchen.

“Listen, I don’t know what happened last Thursday but it really shook Emily to see you like that.” She started.  
“I won’t pretend I know what you’re going through because I don’t. Barry is alive and I thank god everyday for that. But Felicity,” She took her hand in hers and looked right into her eyes. “You need to shake yourself, go back to work. You have an important meeting with Mr Palmer tomorrow about the project he wants to built with you. You need to get a hold of yourself. I know it’s hard but we’re here to help you get better Felicity. We are here. Never forget that.” Caitlin finished her monologue with a hug and Felicity sighed in relief when her friend held her.

She had needed to hear those words and Caitlin knew it. That was probably the reason she was her best friend after all.

After Caitlin and Barry left the house was was silent. So silent it was deafening. Emily had gone to bed and Felicity’s demons came back with a vengeance.

She went to her secret drawer and took out her photo album out. She sat on the couch and opened it. She started looking at her photos. Wedding, births, anniversaries, birthdays. She smiled at some and shed a tear at some others. Those were the times where happiness ruled and worry was nowhere to be seen.

Those were before the earthquake.

She sighed and closed the book. This time she let herself have hope. She let herself believe and imagine that now that he’s alive, now that he’s here again, they can talk and figure things out.

She went up to bed for the first time in ten years without crying.

  
_____

  
**Wednesday, September 26 2018**

  
Felicity arrived at work around nine in the morning at her office and had a meeting with Mr Palmer once again. Today she was signing the contract to build his machine. But Felicity could only think about her main problem, problem being she needed to see Oliver. But it just hurt too much. She couldn’t bring herself to go to her daughter’s school and talk to him. She was scared, just like she had been the first time they met back in high school.

She shook the feeling with a sigh and looked up to see Palmer was still talking and bragging about the advantages of associating both their companies together.

“As I was saying, you are the IT Queen and I’m the Tech King and-“

“Kings and Queens don’t always marry Mister Palmer.” She saw him swallow and nod slowly.

“I get it but it would be such an amazing opportunity to have both our companies and capacities combined. Imagine what we could do! The change that we can make possible because of all the brilliant people working together.” Palmer defended and she had to admit he had a point there.

“I know. And you have a valid point here but I’m not ready to share my company with anyone. Yet.” Not ever actually but he didn’t need to know that. She got up and held her hand for him to shake, which he did.

“That quick ? I really didn’t convince you did I?” Palmer asked her while picking his coat and putting it on.

“That’s not the point.” She said, taking her own coat. “I need to get my daughter from school. She stayed extra hours and I don’t want her to go home while being tired. So if you’ll excuse me.” She motioned for him to get out and did the same after him, locking her office and saying goodbye to Caitlin in the process.

She drove to Emily’s school and in about 15 minutes she was there. Way quicker than for her first day of school where it had taken twice the time she had taken today to get there because of traffic.

She walked with purpose and ended up in the gymnasium where her daughter was taking a private class with her teacher to up her grades.

She immediately saw her and said hi before trying to climb on the cord Oliver had placed for her. Speaking of which, he saw her immediately after Emily had said hi and was already on his way to her.

“Hi.” He whispered.

“Hey.” She whispered back and he motioned for the bench, they walked there and sat, looking at Emily trying her hardest to climb that cord but apparently couldn’t. Felicity chuckled and turned to see Oliver was staring at her. His eyes watery and his lower lip trembling.

He took a deep breath before speaking again.

“I thought you were dead.” He started. “I thought I’d never see your face again. That I’d never see my daughter again.” His voice was trembling as well as his hands.

“I thought the same. But apparently I was wrong.” She chuckled and shook her head. “It hurts so much Oliver.” She started to sob but kept herself from crying out loud because she didn’t want her daughter to see her like that.

“I know.” He simply said, there was more, he was hiding something but she had lost the right to push him a long time ago. So she decided to keep going just a little bit before losing herself in sorrow again.

“I’ve mourned you and our son for ten years Oliver. How is it that you’re still alive? Is he still alive?” She asked, scared about what his answer would be.

“It’s a long story.” He started and she was about to say something when he continued. “We should talk about it but not here. Not with our children in the room.” A wave of relief hit her when she hears the word children and not child. He was alive. He was here somewhere amongst the teenagers training. She breathed slowly and laid back on the bench.

“Sure.” She simply answered.

“Big Belly? For old times sake?” She looked at him and let herself get lost in his eyes. Eyes that held so much hope and another feeling she couldn’t point out. But he had hope and she couldn’t have said no anyways. So she nodded.

“Sure. Big Belly. Tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow.” He nodded. That was good. She was going to talk with him and make things clear about what happened on that night.

She got up when Emily came toward her and hugged her.

“I’m sweaty!” Emily protested when Felicity wouldn’t let go.

“I’m your mother. I’ve seen worse.” She chuckled softly and Emily did the same.

“Can we go home? I’m tired.” Felicity nodded and Emily ran to get her bag pack and sweatshirt.

“Bye Mr Dearden.” Emily waved at him and he waved back.

“Bye Miss Kutler.” Felicity heard the betrayal in his voice when he pronounced her daughter’s name but she wasn’t ashamed. She had changed her name for a reason. To not be found. And to not let her get hurt.

They went home and ate dinner while talking about class and her “official” best friend Timothy. She was still talking and talking about how wonderful and brilliant he was until she went to bed and kissed her mom goodnight.

Felicity just went to bed that night too. Not staying up too late knowing she would have a tiring and draining day waiting for her when she wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi lovelies! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know I posted fast because I had a four days off. Thank god. And I’m goinf to go back to work so I really don’t know when the next chapter will be.  
> Anyways! Your comments such as sharing your personal experience or telling me if you liked/disliked the chapter are very appreciated and I’m grateful for every kudos and comment left on this story.  
> Lots of love! Xoxo


	3. Another Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Lord! I’m so sorry I only noticed now it’s been almost two weeks since I last updated!  
> I’m so sorry lovelies, here’s the new chapter, hope you like it! And thanks again to all of you for commenting and sharing your stories with me; it means a lot! Keep rocking guys and enjoy ❤️

In Another World We’ll Be Together

 

  
Another Love

[<https://youtu.be/MwpMEbgC7DA>]

 

  
**Thursday, September 27 2018**

 

  
Felicity woke up with a knot in her stomach. She felt stressed and wanted tonight to be perfect. But first she had to spend the day and she knew thoughts of him were going to constantly distract her, all day long. She was okay with that. She was happy. It felt like another chance at love to her. She was probably making conclusions too fast but she had hoped so many times, dreamed so many times, that she’d be able to feel what she had felt with him and now it’s given to her. Handed on a silver plate for her and she felt like it was too good to be true.

She shook the uncomfortable feeling bubbling inside her with a shake of her head and dressed up for the day. Blue dress going just above her knees and embracing her curves perfectly. She put black high heels on and started descending the stairs when she heard her daughter chuckle softly.

She stopped in her tracks and bent over to listen.

“No way! I thought your dad never went out since you know, his wife and all.” Emily said and Felicity took her shoes off and tiptoed down the stairs to finally see her daughter chewing her pen and twirling on her desk chair.

“You know what, my mom has a dinner tonight as well how about we see each other for our project? If my mom agrees that is.” She nodded slowly, Felicity had to bite her lip to hold the chuckle that threatened to come out.

“Ew no! Gross, I don’t care about coincidences my mom and your dad, who is by the way our sports teacher, that would be so awkward.” Felicity saw Emily shake her head in disgust and this time chuckled softly but not enough for Emily to hear her.

Nothing was a coincidence. She was going out with Oliver and she knew who Timothy was the moment she had laid eyes on him. Even if she acted dumb the night before when she asked if he was still alive. Being around Oliver is unnerving and stressful for her in a way that she completely lose common sense. After all he had always looked so much like his father. She should have known even if she had been blinded by so many emotions for Oliver. Her mother was right and she needed to call her to tell  
her that.

A mother never forgets her child no matter how many years passed by. Your child will always be your child. She smiled softly, her baby had grown so much compared to the two year old she had left with his dad.

That day splitting in two felt like a good idea, to minimize damage and run faster. It had felt like the most amazing idea her and Oliver had ever had since they met each other. But destiny was a bitch that day and decided prying wasn’t the solution. And here she is ten years later with her other half missing as well as her daughter’s.

She sighed and put her shoes back on. She walked toward the living room and before she could even make her coffee Emily was jumping on her and hugged her.

She didn’t waste time to hug her back and kissed her forehead.

“Hey baby, have you slept well?” She asked softly, knowing that Emily was going to ask her about Timothy at some point.

“I slept well thanks.” She kissed her cheek and moved away to let Felicity take her coffee. Her daughter sat around the table and Felicity sat in front of her, unable to resist the breakfast her daughter had so nicely prepared for her. She knew after that other night Emily was scared to see her go back to her old habits. Which is totally understandable but Felicity wasn’t planning on ruining herself again, not with what she was about to accomplish. Not with him in her life again.

She started eating and saw Emily look at her quizzically, she raised a brow and her daughter shook her head.

“Tell me.” Felicity simply said and her daughter sighed.

“It’s weird.” She started, making Felicity raise a brow in question again. “You’re all pretty wearing impeccable make up, beautiful dress I suppose you won’t change for tonight, who are you going out with? I meant you’ve had dates but you’ve never been that pretty to see them.” Her daughter seemed surprised and when she glanced at herself, Felicity saw the woman she was before it all happened.

“I’m going out with someone you’ll meet tonight, and it could surprise you but I was like that before the earthquake.” She nodded once and her daughter raised a brow.

“Well, new question, can-“

“Yes” she drank her orange juice and looked at her daughter with a knowing look.

“You heard me didn’t you?” She nodded again and Emily sighed.

“It’s actually more convenient that way since I’m going out with his father so after he can directly pick up Timothy and not worry about him going him alone.” Or her for that matter, since she recognized him she couldn’t help but be worried about him and even stalked his Instagram, which he kept secret from his father but she didn’t really care. If he was somewhere on the Internet she could find him.

“You what?!” Emily yelled and got up, her face a mix of disgust and an emotion she couldn’t place.

“It’s a long story, and you’ll learn about it pretty soon so put your ass on that chair and finish your breakfast before you miss your bus. I can’t take you to school if you miss it Em.” She warmed her daughter and finished her french toast before rushing to brush her teeth and rush down to kiss Emily and directly hopped in her car to see Emily run out of the house to catch the bus.

 

  
_____

 

  
Her daughter was right, Felicity didn’t change tonight and went to her date directly after work. On her way to big belly Felicity thought about Oliver and the fact that she hadn’t been on a date for about fifteen years. She was nervous to say the least, even if it was Oliver.

She parked in front of the only Big Belly Burger in her neighborhood in Central City and walked inside to be greeted by Anna, a young waitress that Felicity had grown fond of in the past year. This young lady had gone through a lot and was only working to pay her courses for the University.

She sighed and turned around, immediately finding him at the very back of the dinner in a secluded booth where, she supposed, they could talk without much interruption. She walked there and he stood when she arrived by the booth, he motioned for her to sit and did the same.

They stayed silent for quite some time until Anna came to take their order.

“What can I get you tonight Felicity?” She smiled down at her and Felicity felt herself blush for some reason.

“I’ll take as usual please.” Anna nodded and wrote her order on her paper.

“I’ll take what she takes but without the pickles and the milkshake chocolate please.” Oliver added, of course he still knew what she took. After all he was the guy that was woken up practically every day when she was pregnant because she had craved milkshake and fries. Together. A mix he didn’t really understand but he still took his car every once a week to go get it for her.

She smiled at the memory while not noticing Oliver started devouring her with his eyes. Those eyes that, when she looked up, were full of emotions she could read like an open book. Two she recognized very well, since they reflected hers perfectly. Love and regret. A single tear rolled down his cheeks and she instinctively lifted her hand to his jaw to wipe it.

“I’m sorry.” She said as soon as she realized what she had done.

“Don’t be. You’ve always done that it’s not like old habits die that easily.” He chuckled.

“No they don’t. But I’m not here to talk about old habits.” She sighed and looked deep into his eyes, searching for something she didn’t know what was yet.

“Yeah, you want to know how I survived with Timothy don’t you.” She nodded and he sighed, the memory of that day as painful for him as it is for her but still, he talked. For her.

“After we parted at our house. The earth started shaking and I remember seeing you going down the hill with Emily in your arms, so I decided to do the same because I didn’t want to lose track of you in case something happened. I had Timothy on my chest securely trapped in the sheets I had put around him and my back so that I could run without having to take care of him that much. But the more we ran down the more the earth shook and soon it was like the gates of hell had opened on top of our heads and mud as well as many other tings I don’t even want to think about started flooding behind us. I ran faster until I touched the pavement of the city but it was already too late and I had lost track of you and Emily. I kept on running but the mud started to cover my feet and soon enough I was taken away by it and Timothy, who was still on my chest, had the mud coming up to his chin, i had to do something or else he would’ve been swallowed whole by the mud. So I hug on a streetlight and hoped the mud would take us away but then the earth started shaking again and the streetlight fell, making us slide all the way into a metro station while the earth was shattering beneath our feet so I transformed into a human shield for Timothy and next thing I knew things were falling on my back and legs and then it was all dark.” He stopped when the waitress came back with their milkshakes and they thanked her.

Felicity turned back to Oliver who was, as well as her she was sure, pretty shook by the memory of that day.

She put her hand on his and encouraged him, “please go on. I need to know.”

He nodded and did as she asked. “When I woke up the first thing I did was lift my back and push all the debris from my back and check on Timothy. He seemed to sleep so I wasn’t alarmed but then I touched his back and legs and noticed he was all wet. So I pulled my hand up and there was blood on it. But not his. Because as soon as I tried to get up I noticed this huge bar on my thigh. It hurt as hell but Timothy was safe and that was what mattered the most. I don’t know where I found it but I did find the strength to get up and look for help, which I found the moment I emerged from the metro station. People took care of me and directed me to the nearest hospital. Which was in Central City since my state wasn’t critical and Timothy was okay. There I was operated on and I spent around four months learning how to walk again and the neuroses gave me all the tips to take care of Timothy by myself as well as enough food for the first month. I’ll always be grateful for those nurses. They saved my life.”

After he finished his story she spent a good ten minutes telling him hers. About how she had been hurt badly on her back and she had to have a wheeling chair for years before finally being able to walk again and that she had very bad moments after hat with depression and she saw the look of defeat in his eyes. She took his hand in hers and entwined their fingers automatically. It was like coming home after a long ride. She felt as save with him as she was before. She finished right before Anna came with their plates. She put them down in front of both of them and went away the next second.

“I don’t get your hate for pickles.” She said as she took the pickles she knew the cook forgot to not put on his burger.

“And I still don’t get your love for it.” Oliver chuckled.

“That’s since I was pregnant. So technically it’s your fault.” She teased him and while doing so she felt warmth spread through her chest. It felt good to talk to him after so long.

“Yeah well it’s not my fault if I’m fertile.” He raised his brows in a teasing way and she couldn’t help but laugh.

“Oh that’s so lame Mr Queen.” She whispered. Remembering he had changed his name she was about to ask why but he spoke first.

“Why did you change her name?” He asked, just above a whisper. As if the question hurt him.

“Because. It’s better that way. No one needs to know.” She swallowed, the memory of the two men still haunting her during the night.

“You always told me you hated your dad. Why his name and not your maiden name?” He asked, and seemed to truly misunderstand her motive as to why calling their daughter that.

“I hadn’t really thought about it to be honest. I just didn’t want her attached to us in any way. That was if something happened no one would find her.” She argues but Oliver was quick to give her an answer she wasn’t expecting.

“Believe me if they wanted to find you or her they would’ve without any problem.” He told her.

“What do you mean?”

“They aren’t dead Felicity. We’ve been searching for them for the past ten years and I, more than anyone else, was driven by anger and sorrow. I wanted to make them pay for you and Emily. And I still do, especially after what you told me the earthquake did to you.” His lower lip trembled and she just wanted to hug him and tell him she was okay now. She made a note in her head to just do that. And soon because she had missed him and not just emotionally.

“Is that why you took your mother’s maiden name?”

He nodded and she didn’t need more explanation. But she had another question, eating her for years now.

“What about the others?” She had to ask. Thea, Roy, Sara, Laurel, Tommy. All of her friends were there too when the earthquake happened.

“They’re all alive. Apart from one.” He swallowed and she held her breath. “Laurel didn’t make it.” He started. “She was recovered from under the mud one day after the earthquake and immediately taken to the hospital but she died from internal injuries the next day. Tommy fell into a spiral of depression and alcoholism after that. It took us five years to bring him back.”

“Oliver I-“ She started but he cut her again to add one more thing.

“My parents didn’t make it either. Only Malcolm, the only one I wished hadn’t made it, he did and he is running away from us ever since.”

“I’m so sorry.” Was the only thing she could manage.

“It’s not your fault.” He simply said, the atmosphere around them now heavy and uncomfortable.

“How about we head out? I think, I think we’ve had enough for the night.” She started to get up and took her back when Oliver got up as well and took her wrist in his hand.

“I’ll never get enough of you Felicity.” As soon as the words left his lips Felicity went on auto pilot and her lips ended up on his for a searing kiss. She felt his hand go down on her lower back and the one that was on her wrist ended up at the base of her neck, according him to move her closer to deepen the kiss.

She felt her insides explode, she hadn’t touched anyone, or had been touched for that matter, in ages. Feeling Oliver’s lips on hers again felt like heaven on earth. Like her biggest dream had been realized and the love of her life had been given back to her. She felt utter joy spread through her, a feeling she hadn’t felt in exactly ten years.

She wrapped her hands around his neck and stopped kissing him only when the need of air was becoming too much. They broke apart and both panted. Felicity, now aware that they were still in the restaurant, turned around to see Anna eyeing her with a smirk on her lips and she blushed immediately. She didn’t really love displaying her love for Oliver in front of everyone, never have, never will.

Love was something private only made for two people and Felicity fiercely believe le it wasn’t to be shared with anyone else.

“How about we head to my house before Anna comes and asks me what’s happening here.” Felicity said and Oliver nodded, probably as red as she was.

They paid and tipped Anna before heading out. Oliver was about to call a cab when Felicity proposed him to just get in her car and giving him the keys. When they arrived in front of her car, which was Felicity sized but definitely not Oliver sized he eyed her as to say how the hell he was supposed to get in there. She shrugged and sat on the passengers seat.

He bent down weirdly and entered the car. He sighed and started the engine.

“Why did I marry a Minomoy.” He whispered but Felicity heard him just fine.

“Excuse me Mr Giant!” She slapped his arm as he pushed her seat as far from the wheel as the car allowed.

“Don’t worry we’ll make it work.” He patted her leg and she chuckled as he started her car. They drove for less than ten minutes before they parked in front of her house, Oliver being Oliver made a scene out of getting out of her car and stretched when he finally managed to get out. She had to admit Oliver was gigantic compared to that car.

She opened her door and they both took their shoes off before tiptoeing in the living room to see the mess Timothy and Emily had made. There were snacks everywhere and they were both asleep in front of whatever movie they were watching.

Oliver stood behind her and she felt his breath on her naked shoulder.

“Aren’t they pretty sleeping together like that.” He said and she nodded.

“Come.” She took his hand in hers and directed him upstairs.

“Are you taking me to your room?” She knew he was smirking. She didn’t need to turn around, some things never change even a decade after.

“Yes. Do you think it’s okay? I mean after only one date it feels a bit rushed.” She chuckled, not wanting to wake the kids up.

“I don’t mind.” He whispered and wrapped his arms around her waist when they arrived upstairs. “I already missed ten years with you. I don’t know how you feel, I don’t know what you think. But I’d like to go back to the way things were, progressively I know,” he talked as she directed them to her room and they both sighed when they butts touched her mattress. “I want to be your husband again. I want to cherish you and love you the way I did ten years ago. I haven’t touched a woman in ten years. Haven’t looked toward any woman apart from when we were at the beach ‘cause I’m still a man you know.” She chuckled. Of course she knew even when they were together he kept looking at girls but he compared them to her and it was usually around the lines of ‘you have a much better ass that hers.’ Or ‘damn you’re so much prettier than the girl I’ve there.’

“I’d very much like for things to go back to the way they were but we have a long way to go.” She let her head fall on his shoulder and their bodies fell back on the mattress in sync.

“I feel like this whole thing is going so fast. Just last week I was still crying over you and Timothy and now it feels like it’s too good to be true.” She whispered. Turning around and getting up.

“What are you doing?” Oliver got up and rushed himself by her side.

“I’m not going to vanish in my own house Oliver” She chuckled again. She knew he was going to stick by her like Emily did when she was sick.

“You were taken away from me during ten years excuse my uneasiness at seeing you go away from me. Physically.” She turned around and saw pain in his eyes. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him down to kiss him. This feeling, the feeling of his lips against hers, she’ll never have enough and she was totally fine with that. She had ten years to make up for.

“I’m just going to put my pajamas on Oliver wait a minute.”

She came back five minutes later with an old shirt on and some shorts she hadn’t taken out in ages. Make up free and ready to get in bed. She was about to get under the covers when Oliver got out of her bathroom with just his briefs on. She felt herself blush and hid half of her face under the covers.

“That’s not gonna do it.” She whispered and Oliver looked up, smiling innocently at her but she knew what he was doing.

“What are you talking about?” He asked innocently as he went under the covers and laid as close to her as humanly possible.

“I know what you’re doing Oliver. It’s not happening.” She said as her body betrayed her and she wrapped her leg on top of his while he wrapped his arms around her waist and his head ended on the hollow of her neck, kissing it softly.

“We had sex before what’s stopping you.”

“It’s too fast?” She asked, not really sure herself if that was a good reason and of course, Oliver, knowing her better than herself.

“Do you think it’s good enough to stop me? Oh babe have you forgot?” He teased her and she was unable to suppress the moan that came out of her mouth.

“I know but the kids are here and we’ve been apart for ten years and-“

“All the more reasons for me to jump on you Felicity.” He started drawing patterns on her belly as his lips took hers hostage for another searing kiss, which she didn’t mind honestly.

But they were cut short by Felicity’s next heinous idea.

“I‘m on my my periods.” She blurted out. Blushing immediately after because she remembered she had already used this one on him and she also remembered his face when he discovered she had lied.

“You’re really pulling up the periods at me? Again?” He raised a brow, since when was his memory so good.

“Since it was the only thing that connected me to you.” He answered her.

“I thought out loud?” He nodded and she chuckled. “You always do that.”

She kissed him again, grinding against him and allowing him access to deepen the kiss when she moaned. She started getting lost in his touch and the way his tongue swirled in her mouth when she heard steps, breaking the mood yet again.

She shushed him with a finger on his lips and listened.

“Are they really sleeping together?” She recognized her daughter’s voice.

“I don’t know but if he sleeps here where am I sleeping?” Felicity needed to get up and take care of Timothy. He needed sheets and a comforter for the night.

“I’ll be right back. Don’t move, stay perfect.” She kissed Oliver and ran toward the room, getting out and surprising the two teenagers in the corridor looking for sheets in the closet with their phone’s lights.

“Hey mom. Sorry to disturb you.” Emily started but Felicity shrugged it off.

“Don’t worry. I’ll get the sheets you guys pull the bed out I’ll be there in a minute.” She took the sheets out from the closet and met them in her room, the bed was out and Timothy was already in a teeshirt and briefs. What was with the Queen men and their briefs she thought to herself before putting the sheets on the bed and said good night to the both of them.

She kissed Emily good night and waved at Timothy before he interrupted her in her tracks.

“Felicity.” He whispered. She walked toward his bed and bent down.

“Yes?”

“Can you kiss me good night too? I know I’m supposed to be old enough and all but, I’ve never had a mom kiss me goodnight and-“

“Say no more.” She hushed him and kissed him tenderly on his forehead. “Good night Timothy.” She got up and went about to close the door when Oliver interrupted her.

“Felicity don’t close the door.” He whispered to her.

“Why?” She whispered back.

“Because Tim is afraid of the dark ever since you-know-what.” He told her and she nodded, going back inside to see Timothy.

“Timothy?” Nothing. “Tim?” Still nothing. “Tim Tim?” This time he looked up.

“What?”

“Your dad told me you were afraid of the dark, so you want me to leave the door open just a little with the light of the corridor on?” She whispered but Emily wasn’t asleep yet and she had heard.

“You’re afraid of the dark?” She teased him and Felicity saw Oliver peek through the door with an unhappy look on his face.

“Yeah and what?” Timothy answered dryly.

“Don’t worry usually she can’t sleep without me singing her a lullaby.” Felicity said and Emily acted shook behind her.

“Mom how dare you!”

“That way if any of you spits the others secret you can too. Now both of you sleep.”

“Okay and, can you please leave the door closed? I’ll try to sleep and if I can’t I’ll just open it. Thank you Felicity.” He said and she smiled down at him, kissing his forehead again before going out of her daughter’s room and walking to hers where Oliver was waiting for her.

She went to her side of the bed and slid under the covers, immediately curling up around Oliver and putting her head under his.

“I guess I’ll wait for the third date.” He whispered while drawing patterns on her back under her shirt. She chuckled and nodded.

That new guy she had fallen asleep in a flash and slept like a baby, no nightmares, no waking up in the middle of the night panting or crying.

 

  
_____

 

  
**Saturday, September 29th 2018**

 

  
“Why don’t you want to tell me?!” Emily protested as she finished her homework on the table in front of her while she and Caitlin were reviewing next week’s schedule.

“Because that’s none of your business Emily.” Felicity said absently but still noticing Caitlin raising her eyebrow.

“You sleep with a guy and that guy is my sports teacher. I get to know.” Emily retorted and it started to annoy Felicity profusely.

“You did?” Caitlin added, surprised she wasn’t aware of it.

“I haven’t slept with him.” Felicity argued:

“Yes you have! You literally slept in the same bed mom and that means you slept together.” Her daughter raised her hands as to say this is obvious but no it was not apparently.

“Oh I get it.” Caitlin who was much older understood but left Emily with a weird face on.

“I have slept with him but I didn’t sleep with him.” Felicity said, confusing even herself on that one.

“Is there some innuendo I’m too young to understand?” Felicity and Caitlin nodded and it took Emily exactly seven seconds, because Felicity counted, to realize what it was about.

“Oh I get it.” She whispered and blushed. “I’m sorry.”

“That’s fine.” Caitlin added before trying to face Felicity. “Are you going to sleep with him?” Her friend smirked and Felicity sighed.

“Really Cait?” Her friend chuckled and raised her hands in defeat.

“Fine. But next time we go on a girls night out I want to know everything.” Felicity nodded right when her phone buzzed.

Oliver was here. She smiled and gave him the access code to the elevator before Emily interrupted her.

“Mom you’re smiling like a teenager in love for the first time.” She remarked and was surprisingly not wrong.

“That’s how I feel baby.” She told her, baring her feelings to the only person she knew wouldn’t be too harsh on her.

“Does he love you back?” She asked, Felicity sensed some sort of protectiveness in her voice and nodded.

“He does, and he’s here so if you could finish your homework with Caitlin? I have to talk to him.” Her daughter nodded and went to hug her before she went with Caitlin in the conference room.

Two minutes after Felicity heard the ding of the elevator and saw Oliver getting out of it. All chic with his tailored suit. He walked directly toward her and kissed her lovingly, wrapping his arms around her waist.

“Hi.” She whispered when they finished kissing, taking in his scent and his hands on hers. Still feeling like it was a dream and he could be taken away from her at any minute.

“Hey.” He kissed her forehead and hugged her tighter. “How are you?”

“Good and you?”

“I’m fine. Better now that I’m with you.”

“Oliver Queen, never losing a chance to woo women.” She chuckled and took him in her office.

“Especially when that woman is my wife.” Oh that sweet word. She hadn’t heard it in a while and she needed to ask him what they should do about that.

“You called me your wife.” She turned around to face him.

“Yes.” She saw panic install on his face and immediately regretted asking him the question.

“I like it.” She saw his traits soften immediately and a wide smile spread on his face.

“So that means, that means you don’t want to get divorce or anything we-“

“Yes. I want to stay married to you. I never wanted to get divorced anyway. You’re the love of my life Oliver. That’s not going to change anytime soon.” She reassured him and herself in the process. He was here to stay. He wasn’t going away.

She saw him swallow as he answered a text and smiled to himself.

“What did you do.” She asked without even asking, feeling there was something coming her way.

“I’m gaining money. I’ll take you to a good restaurant for our second date.” He winked and she was too focused on him to notice the group of people entering her office.

“Oh god.” She heard one say and looked up to see Sara.

That was followed by three “hello” and Thea, Roy and Tommy were suddenly here in front of her. She put a hand in front of her mouth and felt tears roll down her cheeks.

There was one more person behind them that she hadn’t seen first.

“Oh my god.” She whispered.


	4. Lighthouse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you’re enjoying your weekend so far! Here’s my next chapter for you! Hope you enjoy reading it and see you next time!
> 
> Bye lovelies, xoxo

In Another World We’ll Be Together

 

  
Lighthouse

[<https://youtu.be/Ui2W2BrIssA>]

 

  
**Saturday, September 29 2018**

 

  
Felicity couldn’t believe her eyes. She hadn’t seen her at first but she was there, really there. In front of her in flesh and bones just like all of her other friends but she was a little more important. She had been Felicity’s friend since middle school, she had helped her when her father had abandoned her to do whatever the fuck he wanted to do. Felicity wasn’t really fond of her father. But that was not the point. Her friend was here, the one that helped her through almost every painful moments of her life until the day of the earthquake. She hadn’t helped her for the most importants heartbreaks but Felicity thought she was dead.

A sight of relief passed through her friend’s lips and they ran onto each other’s arms before hugging the other as tightly as they could.

“Oh god Fel I thought I’d never see your pretty eyes again.” Her friend told her and Felicity, without any warning as usual, started crying in her friend’s arms.

“I’ve missed you so much D. You have no idea how much you’ve missed I’ve had so many problems and my mom.” Felicity couldn’t even finish that sentence, it was just too painful.

Dinah lifted her head from Felicity’s shoulder and frowned. “What happened to Donna?”

Felicity sighed, she knew she was still surrounded by Oliver and her friend’s and she didn’t really want to tell everyone about it. Thankfully Dinah still knew her and nodded her head in understanding.

She wiped the tears that probably ruined her makeup and looked at everyone.

“I’m so happy to see you guys.” She said and everyone took their turn on hugging her, again for most, but still.

Two hours passed and they each told their story to the group, Oliver’s and Felicity’s being the most awful ones because of their physical injuries and the fact that their family had been split in two during the event. A few weeks prior Felicity would’ve begged to not talk about it because it was too painful but now that Oliver was there again, now that all her friends were there, she felt more like sharing her story and lifting this huge weight off her shoulders once and for all.

They were all chatting and talking about Felicity’s company when there was a knock on her door. She didn’t have to say anything and the door was already opened to show her daughter out of breath and as red as a tomato.

“Emily what happened? I thought you didn’t like sports.” Felicity said and Oliver chuckled, of course, as her sports teacher he must’ve seen how unlikely it is that she runs that much.

“Well,” She started, drinking the water Thea gave her without forgetting to give everyone a weird look but when her mother shrugged she nodded. “It’s easier to like running when someone’s running after you.” She told Felicity, like it was nothing.

“What do you mean someone following you?” Oliver asked and everyone turned their heads around to look at her.

“Yeah there was a tall guy outside of school when we got out with Timothy and-“

“Hey!” Timothy arrived just behind, as breathless as she was, his hands on his knees and panting like crazy. “You could’ve waited for me Em! Not cool.” He told her, taking her glass from her and emptying it immediately.

“I wanted to run faster but you were slowing down, the guy was going to catch us!” She yelled at him and he glared at her.

“Should we let hem fight?” Oliver asked and all the grown up turned to Felicity, who nodded, then turned back to watch the kids.

“I’m asthmatic. I need time to breathe.”

“I am too that doesn’t prevent me from saving my ass from a lunatic Tim!” Her daughter crossed her arms and Felicity took out two inhaler from her drawer that she always kept in case of emergency and handed them to Emily who gave one to Timothy.

“Who was he though? We’ve never met him before right?” Timothy asked and Emily shook her head no.

“Guys.” Felicity sighed, getting impatient and wanting to know what happened.

“Mom! Can you hack into the school’s cameras and help us find the guy?” Emily ran toward her and hugged her quickly and Timothy kissed her cheek before they both stood beside her while she hacked her way into the cameras of their school, under the watchful eyes of her friends and husband.

It was still weird for her to have Oliver back and to have their relationship just start where it stopped ten years ago, she knew he was still her one true love and that she was his but a lot of things had changed in the past years and she knew they weren’t the same. They might need time to adjust but she knew they’ll make it, and eventually tell Timothy and Emily soon, preferably before or for Christmas. Or Hanukkah.

“Okay I am in, what are we looking for?” Felicity asked and Sara and Dinah walked behind them to search with them.

“He was tall.” Emily started.

“And has brown hair but like well done and a suit.” Timothy added and Felicity started to look for specific people.

“This one here?” Sara showed on the screen and the moment Felicity saw it she thought her eyes were playing with her brain. She looked at Oliver and swallowed, making all of her friends get up and hurry behind her desk.

“That can’t be.” Tommy said.

“I thought he was dead.” Sara whispered.

“The bastard.” Dinah added. Felicity sensing her friend was on the verge of burn down.

“Do you guys know him?” Emily asked and Timothy nodded with her.

“We do.” Oliver finally spoke. “He is the one that created a machine that provoked the earthquake ten years ago.” He whispered, the memory of it still too fresh and painful even ten years after.

“He’s my dad.” Tommy said, Felicity turned around to put her hand on his when she heard a sob.

“I’m sorry Tommy.” Thea said.

“We have to stop him, if he’s after the kids we have to be more careful.” Roy added, looking at Felicity and Oliver.

“This guy, your dad, he killed our parents and still wants us dead. What did we do to him?” Emily whispered, on the verge of crying.

“He’s got a long and painful story with your dad honey. And after your dad died I took us off radar by changing your last name but I thought he was dead. I guess he’s not and he found a way to track us down again.” Felicity told her daughter, giving her as much infos as she could giving the situation she was in.

“But what about me then, what does he want with me?” Timothy asked and Felicity found nothing to say to him because if she did, she’s give too much and these smart kids would figure it out.

“Your mom and dad worked together that’s why.” Dinah spoke. Felicity let her, she trusted her and Oliver knew so he did the same.

“Care to explain a little further?” Timothy asked politely.

“I am best friend with your mom,” she told Emily, “and she was married before, you know that.” Emily nodded. “So her husband and Oliver’s wife, they worked together to save the glades in starling city, they worked every night to save it and make it better.” Dinah paused to make sure they process the information she was giving them.

“Yeah I’ve heard rumors about a vigilante group in Starling.” Timothy nodded with a smirk.

“Mom dad was such a badass.” Emily said with stars in her eyes.

“Me too! I was helping them by hacking everything I could hack thank you.” Felicity added, crossing her arms and faking a pout.

“Mom!” Emily said, faking being shocked.

“Felicity! Wow you’re such a badass.” Timothy added.

“Thank you.” She nodded proudly.

“Back to the story now.” Dinah said and all eyes were on her again. “At one point, your moms and dads got you and they couldn’t just go out and forget you existed so they decided to stop their activities since they saw that what they did increased safety in the city already so they were pretty happy and retreated with no regrets.” Dinah stopped for a short moment to compose herself.

“Then Mr Merlyn lost his wife to some thug in the glades. She was shot by some guy we don’t know if he’s still alive or no. He was mad, really mad and he knew what were the nightly activities of your parents and us too so he went to us and demand justice but we told him we were retired but I’ll arrest him since I was a cop. But that wasn’t enough for him he told us the glades were toxic and it needed to be cleaned of all thug.”

“Then he asked to create a machine.” Sara took over Dinah and moved forward to be seen and heard by all. “He has it created in a month and soon he was placing three of them throughout the glades. But at the time we were all living there since it had become quite a good neighborhood. We were mainly around the hill but still on the glades part. And one night the earth started shaking. And before we knew what was happening we were being swallowed by it. Tommy called us in panicked saying his dad told him he had done what was right. He told us to get out as fast as we could but we were all separated during the flowing and Oliver and Timothy lost their mom and wife, Felicity and you already know what you lost, and we all thought the others were dead. We all ended up in hospitals without knowing if anyone made trout alive. Until a few years ago we found Oliver, and Tim of course and then Tommy and Dinah then Thea and Roy who, of course, were together the whole fucking time.” Sara finished by turning around and giving them a judgmental look.

“Not my fault I didn’t leave her side.” Roy explained with a shrug, making all the adults laugh while the kids fell on the chairs behind them.

“That’s some crazy shit story.” Timothy said and at this point no one cares if he said swear or bad words. He was right, it was crazy and what was even crazier was that Merlyn was still alive somehow.

“But Merlyn is alive and if he ran after you up to here it means he knows where I work.” Felicity started.

“Which means you’re both in danger. You should come to my house. It’ll be safer.” Oliver proposed and before Felicity could say yes, because she really didn’t want to say no, her daughter looked at her in horror and shook her head enthusiastically.

“Mom, no.” She told her.

“Why not! He’s offering us protection.” She argued.

“And a warm bed.” She talked back, “I’m not dumb and I saw you guys. He’s my sports teacher this is so weird.” Timothy agreed enthusiastically as well and they both shook their heads.

“Please don’t.” They both begged.

“Sorry guys it’s not up to you,” Oliver started. “And you have no choice.” He pointed a finger at Felicity with a brow raised as if he dared her to say no.

“I wasn’t going to say no anyways.” She shrugged and both Timothy and Emily sighed, loudly.

“Get over it! It’s just for some time guys it’s not the end of the world! Dinah, baby,” Felicity turned around and looked at her beloved friend.

“Yes sweetie.” She smiled down at her and oh how much Felicity missed this.

“Can you take Emily to my house,” she wrote the address on a paper and gave it to her friend. “And make sure she takes everything she needs and also everything I need, mostly clothes for me though, for about a week?”

“A week?!” Emily sighed again and Felicity was getting tired of her behavior. She got up and put her hands on the desk, Emily stopped neat, she knew what was coming.

“Listen to me very carefully young girl. You have no choice and if you’re not happy with the decisions I, your mother, level tutor and adult, make them you can just live with it because I’m not going to blend in two for your tantrums. Next time I hear you as much as sigh when I make a decision I’ll take your phone as well as your tv time away. For a whole week and with no possibility and shortening the time of punishment. Am I being understood?” She said all of this with her loud voice, scaring all her friends in the process, the only one not budging being Oliver.

“Yes mom I’m sorry.” She nodded and waited for Dinah to take her before Felicity took her friend’s arm and brought her attention for five seconds.

“Are you going to lecture me too?” Her friend teased her and Felicity shook her head.

“No, but I have a photo album that I care a lot about, it was all I had left for so long and I need it. It’s hidden in the living room I know you know me so you’ll find the hideout easily while Emily takes care of our clothes. Can you do that for me?” Dinah nodded and Felicity hugged her.

Once Dinah and Emily were gone, it was time for Sara, Thea, Roy and Tommy to gather and decide to live together at Tommy’s house while they’ll try to figure things out for tommys dad and the whole situation, leaving Felicity, Timothy and Oliver alone.

“Are you okay?” Oliver finally asked, coming closer to her while Timothy was doing his homework in the conference room.

“Yeah I guess, it’s a lot to take in all at once but I’ve had worse.” She smiled up and put her hand on his right thigh when he sat on her desk.

“If you don’t want to come to my house you can just stay at yours I don’t want to force you baby.” He whispered while putting a strand of blond hair behind her ear.

“But I want to. I’m sure your bed is bigger than mine and I’ll be able to do the starfish without bothering you.” She nodded slowly but ended up chuckling with Oliver.

“My bed is big but it’s never been that big. You’re a giant starfish Felicity.” He leaned down and took her lips hostage for a short but loving kiss.

“Dinah pulled up a pretty sick story.” She sighed, she didn’t know how she was going to keep up that lie.

“Yeah, it’s a pretty big lie. I’m sure at some point we’re going to mess it up but that’s what we deserve for lying.” Oliver shrugged.

“We need to tell them don’t you think?” Felicity looked up and saw Oliver sigh. She really hated when people sighed.

“We do but I don’t think it’s the right time. They’re not ready they just.. it’s too much all at once we should do it like for Christmas or something so that they have time to process before going back to school.” Oliver told her and she nodded, he was right they needed time to process and they needed time alone away from everything to do that.

“Okay, I propose that we go away for Hanukkah and we spend time together with all our friends and then we tell them.” Felicity proposed and Oliver nodded.

“Sounds like a plan, but they’re not going to be on vacations by Hanukkah honey.” He leaned down and kissed her again.

“Oh yeah that’s true.” She pouted, she loved doing Hanukkah and she hadn’t done it with her whole family in such a long time.

“Well do it for Christmas if you want? I know it’s not your celebration time but I’m sure everyone will be here for Hanukkah as well.”

When she nodded he smiled wildly and leaned down to kiss her again then smile at her.

“What?” She knew he was goin yo ask something from her.

“Call it a day?” He pleaded with his puppy eyes and she couldn’t say no.

“Alright, I’m going to tell Timothy we’re going.” She got up and got her coat before telling Timothy to pack his back and pick his own coat.

 

  
_____

 

  
**Monday, October 8 2018**

 

  
Felicity had spent the weekend with Oliver, Timothy and Emily in the same house and it surprisingly went well, apart from when her lips came too close to Oliver’s but they had the whole night to make it up for the day so she was fine with it. They had spent one of the days doing homework and science things both kids loved and je other day doing other activities such as walking in a forest for hours while Felicity tried her best not to fall, resulting in her clutching Oliver’s arm for dear life while her daughter made fun of her. Now was time to go back to work and she wasn’t ready. She wanted to stay home and get lost in the albums Oliver had saved from the earthquake.

He had explained her the first night she came to his house that the bag she had seen him carry was full of memories of them and he had given it all to her and she may or may not have cried when she saw all her teenage years photos and the time she married him as well as the first photos of their children. She also gave him her album, completing his with photos of them at graduation or at his mother’s house.

They had fallen asleep with all the books on themselves that night and she couldn’t have cared less. She was in her husbands arms with both their kids safely tucked under their covers in the other room. She was the happiest human being on the face of earth.

So here she was now, Monday morning, showering with Oliver while the kids were preparing themselves to go to school.

“Are you not working today?” She asked, the question popping in her mind without much warning and she never really had a brain to mouth filter with him anyway.

“No I never work on Mondays this year.” He smiled and wrapped his arms possessively around her waist. She wrapped hers around his neck and leaned him down for a long and soft kiss.

“You know, when I thought I had lost you forever. I would spend hours in bed looking at some particular photos and retrace your body in my mind. I have done it practically every day for years but seeing you here now with me, I see my brain has been shitty at remembering you perfectly.” He said all that while traveling her body with his eyes, normally she wouldn’t have blushed but the fact that she hadn’t seen him in so long and get intimate so fast made her blush way easier than before.

“You’re making me blush.” She chuckled while playfully and gently slapping his chest.

“I love when you blush.” He kissed her cheek and then her lips again.

 

  
_____

 

  
**Saturday, November 26 2005**

 

  
Felicity was determined, she should tell him. Right? She can’t just not let him know he has the right to know. He’s entitled to know.

“Honey stop thinking and just go and tell him I’m sure he’ll be happy, you two have been together for five long years now. What do you think will happen?” Her mother told her, of course her mother knew what to say. She wasn’t her mom for nothing after all.

“I don’t know, he said he wanted to talk and I don’t want to be alone!” Felicity, distressed and sick to her stomach, she didn’t want him to leave her. It would hurt too much.

“Oh baby, I’m sure it’s nothing too serious, he loves you with everything he has in him. I don’t think he’ll even be humanly able to leave you. Oliver can’t stay away from you and you know it. He’s like a moth attracted to the flame.” Her mother did convince her this time and Felicity nodded, Donna started the engine and started driving toward hers and Oliver’s apartment.

When they arrived in front of it Felicity kissed her mom goodbye and it took her all she had not to throw up on the sidewalk. She put her code and entered the lobby, took her and Oliver’s mail and pushed the button for the elevator to go down. Five minutes later and she was in her apartment, seemingly empty. She walked further in and finally took in the sight in front of her. Their table was covered by a baby blue nape with rose petals on it and two candles lit and two plates perfectly placed on the table.

“Wow.” She whispered and mere seconds after that felt a hand on her waist. She didn’t need to turn around to know it was Oliver, his unique and mesmerizing scent tickled her nostrils and drew a smile on her cherry lips.

“Hi beautiful.” He pecked her cheeks with soft kissed and she melted in his embrace.

“Hey handsome.” She murmured, enjoying his mouth on her skin.

“I made dinner for us. I know I said I wanted to talk but I’d like to do it after dinner.” He half asked half stayed, she nodded and sat on a chair around the table, now noticing there was a piece of paper with cross words on it. She shrugged and saw Oliver take it after he handed her the first plate.

Half an hour later and they were ready to have dessert when Oliver gave her the crosswords she had seen on the table earlier.

“What is this?” She asked while looking at it, only four words weren’t covered in black, she loved a good challenge.

“It’s for you, I’m not done doing dessert and I don’t want you to wait and do nothing so.

“Okay.” She simply said and started by the easiest word.

Two letters, ‘Synonym to I.’ Me.

Four letters, ‘Strong _, _ Power.’ Will.

She nodded, that was pretty easy.

“What’s that crossword? It seems too easy.” She frowned, looking up to see Oliver still putting the final touch to his dessert.

“Yeah my bad it’s for my level.” He smiled apologetically and she shrugged.

“That’s fine I’ll do it anyways.” She kept going, two words left, piece of cake.

Five letters, ‘holy union, present.’ Marry.

She didn’t know how Oliver didn’t find that one. His parents were just too catholic. She still didn’t know how she got accepted in the family knowing she was Jewish. Whatever, she still had one more word to go.

Three letters, ‘Second person singular.’ You. Once again too easy!

“Done!” She lifted the paper proudly just when Oliver finished his dessert.

“Me too! One cheesecake, homemade, for my baby and the same for me but with nuts. And strawberry.” He smiled and took the paper from her hands and read it with a smirk on his face.

“Hey I didn’t even have time to read all the words.” She crossed her arms and pouted.

“I don’t think you deserve to know princess.” He winked and started giving her the paper before taking it back again.

“Oliver!” She chuckled and started getting up but he got up too and started running opposite to where she was to finish by securing himself in the kitchen before going out again.

“Wanna know?” She nodded and he gave her the paper. “Read it aloud. I wanna know too.”

She put the paper in front of her eyes and started reading. “It says Will You Mary Me.” It took her a few seconds to realize what she was reading and took the paper out of her sight for it to be replaced by a sight she thought she’d never see, Oliver kneeling in front of her with a beautiful ring with a diamond the shape of a rose in a velvet box.

“You’re the one for me Felicity. I knew it the moment I laid my eyes on you five years ago, and I want to be and hope that I’m the one for you too because this could get really awkward.” They both chuckled and he went back to his speech. “You’re marvelous, beautiful and you have the most amazing ass on the planet good lord Felicity have you seen yourself?” He started becoming funny, which meant he was anxious. She knew it, she knew him.

“Keep going Oliver I’m not going anywhere.” She kneeled with him and put a hand on his left knee.

“I love you.” He put the ring down but still left the box open. “I want to spend the rest of my life cherishing you and making you the happiest woman on earth and make me the happiest dude on earth in the process because honestly, my goal in life is to make you happy. Felicity Megan Smoak, will you become my wife?”

She started crying but still had the strength to nod and threw herself into his arms before sobbing on his neck.

“Is that a yes?” He asked her and she nodded but finally managed to say a few words.

“Yes! It’s a yes! I thought you wanted to breakup with me and I was ready to give all the arguments against going just that!” She bared her feelings to him and wasn’t disappointed.

“I would never baby!” He started drawing patterns on her back with his index. “I love you too much to let you leave and have another one love you. That is probably my biggest fear, losing you. I can’t imagine a life without you. But when you told me you had something you wanted to talk to me about I got really scared, I wanted to propose anyway but before dinner and I was hoping maybe you’d tell me during dinner what you wanted to tell me but it didn’t happen so I proposed and I’m so happy I waited.” He caressed her cheek with the back of his hand and kissed her tenderly.

“So, you still love me?” She asked shyly.

“Of course baby. No matter what I’ll always love you.” He reassured her and probably himself a little bit and that was all she needed to have the strength to tell him what she had to say.

“I actually had something pretty important to tell you.” She started but was stopped for a second when he slid the ring on her finger, it fit her perfectly. Small and not too shiny. She loved it.

“I hope you like the ring. The flower diamond made me think of you.” He kissed her cheek tenderly.

“I love it thank you.” She kissed him back and broke the kiss as soon as it started, she didn’t need that kind of distraction now.

“Oliver, so, you know how I haven’t been feeling great lately, and so I went to the doctor last week and we talked and I talked to her about us and because she’s my doctor you know so she knows what we do at night and what we do in bed at night too and she told me maybe I had gotten sick with one of the missions or something like that and I told her no that’s not it so she made me do blood tests and of course I fainted when she took the test but that’s not the point so she did the tests and it came back today and I’m a little stressed cause I’ve never done it before so I don’t know how you’ll react but I hope you’ll react well because I don’t want to lose you you’re too precious for me and-“

“Felicity.” He stopped her word vomit before she couldn’t stop herself anymore and nodded once, “get to the point honey I love you very much but right now I just wanna have you naked and ready to celebrate.” He smirked and kissed under her chin.

“Oliver,” He nodded and waited patiently for her to say what she had to say. “I’m pregnant.”

He kept staring at her for some while, looking at her like she was an alien for half a second and his eyes completely lit up like a Christmas tree and his mouth formed the biggest smile she had yet to see on his face.

“You’re not serious.” He said looking from her face to her belly and back again. He then put a hesitant hand on her stomach and rubbed it. “Really?” When he lifted his head she saw tears in his eyes, making her own eyes tear up when she nodded.

“Yes, I’m having your baby.” She smiled and made a high pitch cry when he lifted her up and made her spin in his arms.

“This is the most amazing day of my entire life. Two celebrating in one day. I am blessed! I’ll never forget this day.”

“Me neither.” She smiled and kissed him as he walked them toward their bedroom.

 

_____

 

  
**Monday, October 8 2018**

 

  
Felicity had spent the day either in bed or on the couch. Not very much caring about anything else than Oliver and the fact that sex was as good as before. It was soon five and she had somewhere she needed to go before picking the kids from school.

She started getting up and walked naked in the house, still with no care, as Oliver went downstairs and eyed her from head to toe.

“Where do you think you’re going. I don’t like odd numbers. We need to go for round six.” He walked behind her and followed her to his bedroom.

“I think five rounds is enough, we have plenty of time.” She smiled, feeling his lips on her skin was a feeling she’ll never grow tired of.

“Where do you need to go anyways? It’s five in the afternoon. And the kids finish their extra hours at seven.”

“Yeah but I need to see someone first and no I’m not seeing a guy but I won’t tell you either I’m just not ready yet.” She sais it all at once because she knew Oliver would ask her anyway.

“Alright. Fine but you know I’m here whenever you want to talk right?” He kissed her cheek and let her dress up. She hurried and took her car directly to the hospital.

Arriving on the fourth floor she saw Amanda and walked toward her.

“Hey there, how are you?” She smiled down at her nurse friend and hoped she wouldn’t be too harsh on her.

“Hey there Felicity! It’s been a while! What two weeks?” She smiled and nodded.

“Yeah I’m sorry, I’ve... life’s been pretty crazy and i need to talk to her. So, can I see her please?” She begged and the nurse agreed, of course, she knew what Felicity wanted and she knew no one would care as long as she didn’t kill anybody.

“Follow me she’s been taken to another room.” The nurse took her to the end of the left corridor and opened the door to her.

“You only have an hour sweetie.” Amanda said apologetically and Felicity nodded. That was her punishment for not coming sooner.

“How has she been?” Felicity asked, she hadn’t called for a while and didn’t really know if there were any progress whatsoever.

“She made progress, still in the same state but she made progress her brain is more responsive and we think within a few months she’ll come out of her coma slowly but surely.” Amanda nodded once and got out of the room. Leaving Felicity alone with her.

She sat on a chair by her side and took her hand in hers. It was as cold as she remembered but she knew it’ll get better eventually. She had to believe.

She took a deep breath and started speaking.

“Hi mom. I know it’s been a while, so much has happened in the pas two weeks.”


	5. Lovely

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovelies! I wanted to thank you all for the kudos and the comments. It means so much to me. Love you all, enjoy this chapter xoxo

In Another World We’ll Be Together

 

  
Lovely

[<https://youtu.be/wjj2upnfBI0>]

 

  
**Friday, October 12 2018**

  
Felicity arrived at Oliver’s house with the two kids exhausted but happy. She had finally signed her last deal with Palmer Tech and that meant she could start asking her team to built her machine.

They walked inside and were met with Oliver, shirtless and sweating. Timothy sighed, Emily laughed and Felicity’s face reddened, because under those droplets of sweat were very big and noticeable scratch marks that she had done herself the night before.

“Hey dad, put a shirt on. Thanks.” Timothy threw his dad a shirt and Oliver chuckled before he put it on.

“Mom you’re drooling.” Emily teased her and Felicity closed her mouth.

“I’m not.” She slapped her daughter’s arm softly and Emily chuckled before rushing upstairs with Timothy leaving Felicity with Oliver.

“So how was work today?” He asked and walked closer until he was able to wrap his arms around her waist and before she could form an answer her imprisoned her lips with his in a searing kiss.

“Work was good I guess. It’s better here.” She smiled against his lips and kissed him again, since they moved to his house with Emily Felicity seemed to never have enough of him despite spending her nights in the comfort of his arms.  
“I’ve missed you all day long.” She half complained half chuckled when he pecked her nose.

“Now I’m here. And I’ve missed you too.” He admitted, kissing her cheeks.

“You seem like you can’t get enough can you.” She teased him but when he nodded fervently she blushed. Hard.

“I thought missing ten years of my life with you was the hardest part but now that I have you back I realized quickly it’s seeing you go every morning that’s the hardest.” He kissed her lips once more before unwrapping his arms and taking her to the kitchen where he had started cooking dinner.

“What’s better than a declaration than this.” She smiled and watched him do whatever he was making for dinner. She allowed herself to get lost in her mind for a few precious moments and got back on everything that’s happened in the last month. Because yes, it’s already been a month since Emily got to school and that her life changed for the better by meeting Oliver. For the past ten years her life rhymes with heartbreak and emotional distress. So much so that for some time it was her daughter taking care of her and not the opposite. Felicity had lost herself in sorrow and pain, she had cried and spent nightless nights thinking about what life would’ve been with Oliver and their son with her. She had dreamt of seeing his face again without really knowing if her wish would be granted.

Now that he’s here they can build their life again, start over and learn to know the other again. She had never been more in love than at this very moment. Seeing Oliver had done so much for their son, to educate him well and make sure he’s a good boy. Finding all their friends and giving Timothy some sort of family. She sighed happily and smiled wider than before.

“What’s gotten into you? Never seen you smile like that since our wedding and the kids’ birth.” Oliver brought her out of her reverie by pecking the tip of her nose.

“That’s because I have never been more in love than right now. I’m amazed by everything that you’ve accomplished for our son by making sure he was safe and had a little family of it’s own with all our friends. I could never be thankful enough for that.” She put both her hands on his cheeks and took him in for a kiss.

“I’ve dreamed of hearing you say that so many time.” He admitted half whispered, his eyes teary and probably the reflection of her own. “I love you too baby.” He said and that was all she needed to feel while again.

“Sometimes I feel like it’s too good to be true.” She admitted, holding him for dear life as he tried to move away for whichever reason she honestly didn’t care she didn’t want to let go of him.

“Honey I need to not let our dinner burn.” He reasoned her and she let go of him with a pout but only to follow him and hug him from behind when he was placed in front of the oven.

“Let it burn, you were never meant to be a chef anyway. You’re a husband and your wife needs attention.” She knew he couldn’t resist taking care of her, he never had the strength. So when he sighed she knew she had won. He took the plate rapidly out of the oven and turned around, wrapping his arms around her waist.

“You know if it’s burnt you won’t like it and then you’ll talk me into buying Chinese takeout and that’s a no.” He told her and she pouted again. Despite being separated for ten years he still knew her damn well.

“Dinner is ready anyways. So we’ll call the kids and they’ll set the table while I take care of you, sounds good?” He smirked and started kissing her neck and she couldn’t suppress the moan that came out of her lips.

“Emily! Timothy! Come here and set the table!” Felicity yelled while doing her first attempt at not becoming a slave of Oliver’s lips like she had so many times already.

  
_____

 

  
**Saturday, October 13 2018**

  
Felicity had slept like a baby in Oliver’s arms and woke up this morning to the delicious smell of freshly cooked pancakes and coffee. She hummed happily and got up to take a shower before walking downstairs and meet with Oliver and the kids. Once out of the shower she stirred and put on some comfortable clothes before going down.

It wasn’t really hard to find them, Felicity just had to let her nose guide her through the house and she was instantly in the kitchen with Emily holding a mug full of coffee, the way she liked it, waiting for her to drink it.

“Thank you baby.” She whispered and kissed her daughter’s forehead before kissing Timothy’s and then walking toward Oliver and hugged him with one arm around his waist while her other arm was in front of her with her coffee mug close to her mouth.

“Hello to you too Felicity.” Oliver whispered into her ear as he drew patterns on her back with his fingers.

“Hi.” She whispered and turned her head to kiss him. She got lost in him for a few seconds before her daughter interrupted their moment.

“Mom,” she waited for Felicity to turn around and only continued when she was looking at her. “I know you have had your coffee yet so I’m playing with fire here but I’d like to know if we’ll go home anytime soon? Not that I don’t like it here on the contrary I do it’s just I miss my home and my room and all of that.” She spoke fast but Felicity understood her anyway, she wasn’t her daughter for nothing.

“You bet.” Oliver chuckled.

“What?” Felicity turned to look at Oliver in confusion.

“You thought aloud. Again.” He clarified for her and she nodded slowly, she did that on a daily basis so she wasn’t really surprised.

“I’m starting to get used to this thing between you them.” Felicity heard Timothy tell Emily and she smiled internally. She wouldn’t want anything else than having her family and being happy again.

They spent their morning lazily laying on the couch watching talk shows while Emily and Timothy did their homework together and helped each other when the other had some issues understanding some exercise. Felicity, at some point during the movie they were watching, fell asleep with her head laying on Oliver’s shoulder and with the murmurs of her children arguing about a math problem. Felicity felt whole for the first time in a decade and the feeling she had bubbling in her was indescribably satisfying.

_____

 

  
**Thursday, February 24 2000**

  
Felicity walked home from school after staying an hour at the library to study for her exams, starting the following week, the semi finals were eating her alive. She wouldn’t eat, go out or even respond to any emails or calls. She was too stressed. She needed to succeed to get in at MIT. Even if it meant moving to the other side of the country and being away from those she loves.

She took the stairs to the second floor and while walking toward her door she looked for her keys in her bag without really looking in front of her when she found her keys she was looking up but before doing so she bumped into something hard but soft at the same time.

She looked up and was met with baby blue eyes staring down at her.

“Hi.” He smiled down at her and started leaning down to kiss her. She smiled and closed her eyes when their lips met for a soft kiss.

She let herself get lost in the kiss for a few precious moments and felt his hands wrap around her waist and on the small of her back.

She broke the kiss but kept their faces close together so much so that they were breathing the same air. She let a smile draw slowly on her cherry lips and hummed happily.

“Hi.” She whispered and wrapped her hands around his neck.

“I’ve been calling but you weren’t answering my calls.” He asked worriedly while his right hand put a strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

“I know I’m sorry with the fact that we don’t interact in school and I’m closing myself down to everything because of the finals and I didn’t think of telling you about me cutting myself off.” She told him apologetically with a pout, hoping he wouldn’t get mad.

He sighed and nodded, “Can you invite me in at least? I could really use your help for anything science related.” He shrugged with a smile, she knew he tried and she knew he needed help so she nodded and opened the door to find her mother cooking something.

Her mother. Cooking something.

“Mom! What are you doing?!” Felicity rushed toward the kitchen and was followed closely by Oliver.

“I’m making dinner honey! Hi Oliver! Are you guys going to study? Do you need me or of the house?” She turned around all smiles and raised her brows significantly.

“Yes”

“No.” They both said at the same time and Felicity turned around with an eyebrow raised and just had time to see Oliver blush.

“Yes we are going to study and no you don’t need to go.” He clarified ending his sentence clearing his throat.

“Yeah.” Felicity mumbled. “Mom don’t burn the house please.” She pleased and took Oliver to her room.

They spent their evening checking on her mom to make sure she wasn’t burning their food and studying maths to help Oliver get better before the semi finals.

They ended up cuddling each other in her bed after dinner, Oliver trying to convince her to let him sleep with her and not let him go back to his mom’s house.

“Why don’t you want to go home?” She knew he wouldn’t tell her but she was going to get the end of it.

“Because I’m good with you I wanna stay with you.” He used his best argument and she almost gave in but shook her head.

“Tell me why. The real reason.” He pressée him and he sighed, she knew she had won at that very moment.

“I had an argument with my mom about you and I don’t want to go back and see her face again. I’m mad at her.” He explained and Felicity almost regretted asking, she hated being the reason why people argued.

“What were you arguing about?” She drew patterns on his chest with her hand and sighed.

“Because she told me I wasn’t doing any efforts and if I come to fail my semi finals I’ll go to a private school on the other side of the country with no distractions. That’s the word she used to describe you. A distraction.” He chuckled but Felicity knew he was boiling inside.

“Does she know I’ve been helping you?” Simple question but when she saw he was taken aback by the question she doubted he had told his mother how many hours they spent studying instead of being distracted.

“No she doesn’t.” He whispered, almost ashamed of not having told his mother.

“Then we’ll prove to her that she’s wrong.” She smiled and saw a glimpse of his draw on his lips.

  
_____

 

  
**Monday, October 15 2018**

  
Felicity and Oliver came home around 1am from their night out with a nice restaurant and a walk down the streets that had become their home for the past decade. They entered his house tip toeing, not wanting to wake the kids and went straight to the kitchen where Sara and Dinah were drinking some wine while chatting about their work at the precinct.

“Hey guys.” Felicity whispered and hugged her best friend from behind while Oliver said hi so Sara.

“Hi munchkin. How was your evening?” Dinah turned around and hugged her friend.

“It was so great. Being able to spend one night just the two of us did me some good.” She hummed happily as she hugged her friend.

“Well I’m glad you guys took the night for yourselves. Your kids were adorable, and two dorks. I’ve never seen anything like it before. Not even with Dinah and Felicity.” Sara told Oliver and the both of them chuckled while Felicity and Dinah shook their heads with a sigh.

“You guys, I’m not a dork.” Dinah huffed and Oliver laughed.

“You are but it’s cute so don’t worry.” He smiled and wrapped one arm around Felicity’s middle.

“So are you guys planning on telling your kids that they’re related before or after they made out?” Sara teased but neither Felicity nor Oliver found that very funny.

“If my kids make out I think I’ll die. I’m telling them soon. We are.” She said looking up at Oliver and smiling shyly. “But we just need some time to figure out how. You know like to not hurt them too deeply and not shake them to the point where they don’t want to see us anymore.” Felicity tried to explain the best she could.

“Yeah we get it don’t worry Fel, you two take your time. We’re all here to support you anyways.”

After that they said goodbye to their friends and went straight to bed only to wake up a few hours ago to go to work.

Felicity hurried in the bathroom while Oliver went down and prepared breakfast since he never had any classes on Monday morning, he made the usual breakfast with pancakes, orange juice and some french toasts. Felicity rushed down, dressed in a cotton candy rose dress with black high heels and her hair put in a pony tail. She took her mug of coffee and stopped in front of Oliver.

“Morning sunshine.” He started, kissing her lovingly. “You are stunning.” He whispered and kissed her cheek before giving her a french toast and a glass of orange juice.

“Have you slept well?” She asked as she took a mouthful of her french toast.

“Like a baby. As always when I’m around you.” He smirked and winked at her, making her blush immediately.

“Oliver Queen, always ready to woo the ladies.” She chuckled and heard him huff.

“Only one lady I’m afraid. My heart is taken already. Has been for the past 18 years.” He said while walking slowly toward her and when he was in front of her he leaned down and took her lips hostage with his.

Felicity hummed happily and smiled as soon as they stopped kissing.

“18 years huh? That’s a long time the last must be special.” She teased him.

“She’s one of a kind computer princess and queen of hearts.” He kissed her forehead and took a step back. “Alright I’m going to get the kids.”

He walked upstairs and she just watched his magnificent muscles move. She heard him open the door and continued eating, she was on her last bite of french toast when Oliver called her.

“What?” She put the rest of her breakfast in her mouth and climbed the stairs as fast as her legs allowed her.

When she entered the room it was empty apart from Oliver, kneeling in front of something she didn’t see.

“They know.” He sat on his side to show her one of their photo album with one photo missing and a message replacing it.

Felicity felt tears rolling down her cheeks and her knees gave out, making her fall miserably on the floor as tears started rolling down freely on her face.

**They know.**

 


	6. All Falls Down

In Another World We’ll Be Together

 

  
All Falls Down

[<https://youtu.be/F-Y86dlubEk>]

 

  
**Monday, October 15 2018**

 

  
Felicity paced in her office while Caitlin watched her from behind the clear glass separating their offices. She hadn’t heard from Emily. Or Timothy. They didn’t answer the phone and she didn’t know how upset they would be when they come home. If they come home. Felicity knew her daughter and she knew she was capable of running just to prove a point. But with Malcolm around she just couldn’t allow that. She needed to have them home, even if it’s to be yelled at all night she didn’t care, she would probably slap her if she went too far but Emily knew her limits.

She sat in her hair and sighed. A single drop rolling down her cheek. Had she made a mistake by not telling them right away? She meant good, she didn’t want to press them into anything before being sure of her feelings for Oliver and vice versa. She felt like a total failure at the moment but she guessed it was part of parenting. She had never wanted her mother more in her life than at this very moment. Her mom always knew what to say, always knew what to do. But she wasn’t here and Felicity had to deal with this problem on her own, with the help of her friends.

Speaking of friends, Caitlin knocked on her door and Felicity motioned her to come in.

“Hey sweetie, what’s happening? You’ve done nothing all day except for pacing around in your office.” Caitlin walked toward her desk and sat on the chair in front of it.

Felicity sighed and tapped her fingers on the table, debating whether or not to tell her friend. She looked at her once more and saw genuine concern on her sweet face and gave in. “Emily and Timothy found our photo albums and wrote a word on it saying we were liars and then we couldn’t find them, were hoping heure at school but I know Emily is totally capable of running away.”

Felicity saw Caitlin’s face decompose in front of her and become whiter than a snowflake.

“Oh god. Do you want me to call the school to see if they’re there?” Caitlin asked but Felicity shook her head no.

“No, no need to do that. That’ll be to no use. I’m just going to going wait and see if she comes home tonight.” Felicity sighed once more, unable to do something else.

“But how did they find your albums? Did they steal a photo from it?” Caitlin asked, not really understanding how their kids found this album since Felicity hid it very well.

“They found it probably in our room since we keep them here under the bed and yes they took a photo. Of Oliver and I.”

“What kind of photo? If I remember well you guys have lots of photos” Caitlin chuckled and Felicity nodded with a smile.

“Our wedding picture.” She whispered, this photo was her most precious one. The one where her whole family was, her two kids and her husband in one picture, all four of them holding each other.

“I remember this being your favorite picture.” Caitlin pouted and Felicity nodded again, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

“I’ll get it back. I’m sure they won’t tear this photo apart.” Felicity, determined to see her children and photo back let herself get lost down memory lane for a short moment.

 

  
_____

 

  
**Saturday, December 29 2007**

  
To say that Felicity was nervous was the understatement of the year. Her mother was behind her and helping her out the final touches to her outfit with Moira watching closely behind with the blue broderie in her hands.

“Stop worrying honey. It’s all going to be perfect.” Donna reassured her and she saw Moira smile confidently.

“She’s right, my boy is deeply in love and you shouldn’t worry.” Moira got up from her spot and gave Donna the broderie for her to put it on Felicity.

“I know but I can’t help but being worried. I mean, what if he changes his mind last minute?”

“He won’t baby. I promise. And if he does you sue him.” Donna chuckled and Moira, surprisingly, did too.

“My boy had a lot of trouble before you came into his life. You’re the light inside the darkness for him. I don’t think he’ll ever love someone else. And if he does I’ll disown him.” She raised her brows and chuckled again.

“Alright are you ready baby?” Donna asked her daughter, making sure her veil was correctly put on her head.

“I’m ready.” Felicity nodded once and smiled looking at herself in the mirror. Oliver wasn’t ready for what was coming to him.

“Let’s get you married.” Moira stated and Felicity got ready to head out, with Robert waiting for her at the door.

Felicity held onto Robert for dear life, fearing she might fall while walking down the aisle to meet her future husband. She walked slowly with Oliver finally in front of her, staring her down like she was so sort of a vision. She blushed profusely and unconsciously moved faster.

“Keep it slow child, you got all your life waiting for you, don’t break a leg now.” The priest, who must’ve noticed she got faster, made the room laugh and Oliver chuckle.

“I think she’s in a bit of a hurry sir.” Robert nodded when they finally arrived in front of Oliver and gave her to him but not before kissing her cheek and warning his son about hurting her.

The room became quiet and the priest started his speech about love and commitment. Felicity smiled brightly and Oliver had the same smile on his face.

“Now, would you like to exchange vows?” The priest told them and Felicity as well as Oliver were dumbfounded.

“I didn’t prepare any vows.” Oliver whispered to her and Felicity heard some people chuckle behind them.

“Me neither.” She chuckled but restrained a laugh.

“Well I can say that I love you. And that I’ll never leave you. You’re it for me and I don’t think I’ll ever love anyone else in my life. I’m a better person because you bumped into me on the corridor.” He finished and Felicity chuckled, tears threatening to roll down her cheeks. Her mother must’ve seen t because she stood up slowly and whispered a little loudly to Felicity.

“Don’t you dare cry right now young girl you’re going to ruin the make up Moira and I took hours to do.” She chastised her and the whole room laughed this time.

“Alright. I have never loved as much as I’ve loved you. Probably because you’re my first love. And I intend for you to also be my last. I love you Oliver Queen.”

They smiled at each other and saw Thea with Timothy and Emily walking down the aisle with the rings in their hands. Their children stopped in front of their parents and gave them their rings.

Oliver put Felicity’s ring on her finger and kissed her cheek but was quickly chastised by the priest.

“Not yet! Impatient child.” He shrugged and Felicity chuckled.

“Mama. Me too.” Emily put her arms up for Felicity to lift her up and she did so because why not.

She and Emily took the ring into their hands and put it on Oliver’s finger. She put Emily down and her and Timothy started clapping and laughing then hugged making everyone stare in awe.

Oliver took advantage of Felicity being distracted and put his hands on both her cheeks and took her lips hostage and kissed her passionately, creating a loving bubble of happiness for mere seconds before everyone’s claps and cheers of joy bursted it and enveloppes Felicity in happiness and love.

“Hi Mrs Queen.” Oliver whispered and felicity couldn’t help the smile that spread on her lips.

 

  
_____

 

  
**Monday, October 15 2018**

  
She knew she shouldn’t worry but she couldn’t not worry. They were her children after all. It was kind of her duty to worry.

But she tried not to and spent her afternoon busy. Wisely busy. She met with Ray Palmer for the last time before starting building the machine with Cisco and Curtis, with the help of Caitlin from time to time.

She heard a knock and opened the door to a smiling but weird looking Ray Palmer.

“Please take a seat Mr Palmer.” She motioned for him to sit, which he did immediately.

“Hi thank you for receiving me on such short notice Ms Smoak.” He said as he sat down. Short notice was kind. He called her the same morning to get a meeting. Thank god she had nothing planned.

“No big deal. What brings you here?” She walked to behind her desk and sat on her chair taking a pen and a piece of paper in case.

“I just wanted to make sure everything went smoothly and that you were still in with our common project.” He smiled but she still didn’t know what bugged her so much about him. She’ll know one day.

“Everything is going perfectly fine. I and my team are starting building the machine next week.” She told him, hoping she would end this meeting as soon as possible. She needed to do some things before going home.

“Alright. That was all for me. Say hi to your beautiful kid for me.” He told her before getting up and exiting. She didn’t even want to touch him and hank god he didn’t ask for a handshake.

Beautiful child?!

That man gave her shivers down her spine. She took her keyboard and started typing on the all mighty google. After just a few minutes she found what she was looking for. Just the outline was enough for her.

Ray Palmer’s wife to be killed by unknown thug in the glades of Starling City.

 

  
_____

 

 

Felicity parked her car in front of Oliver’s house and felt the bile getting stuck in her throat. She saw Oliver out of the house on the porch and went directly to him.

“Hey.” She whispered, sitting on his lap after being invited to do so and kissing his cheek then his sweet lips.

“Hey, how was today?” He kissed her softly and she smiled.

“It went good. I met with some guy I wanted to ask you about.” She waited for him to nodded and proceeded to continue.  
“Do you know any Ray Palmer?”

“No why?” He asked, his brows raised in worry.

“Because a little before we met for the first time he went to my company and-“

“Hold on! The company is yours?” He asked, not believing his ears. “I’m so proud baby.” He kissed her cheek and hugged her tightly.

“Yeah it’s mine” she chuckled. “So he came to me and asked me to do a project of his that he would fund. Something about a machine that could stop natural catastrophes to happen. Having lost so much because of the earthquake I said yes and asked who had this idea and he said someone who had lost a lot. When I met you I thought then that it might be you, who knew him and asked him to give me this but since you don’t know him it’s someone else. And I don’t know who it is.” She finished and saw worry instal itself on Oliver’s facial traits.

“It’s okay we’ll figure it out but we need to go home now it’s getting chilly.” He told her.

“Have you-“

“I haven’t dared getting in. What if they aren’t there? What if-“

“Hey, everything’s fine Oliver. Whatever happens. I love you.” She got up and reached her hand out for him to take, which he did.

They entered in a deafening silence. The house was dark and Felicity started sobbing when she realized her kids weren’t home. She felt Oliver’s hand on her waist and they walked together to the kitchen table when she saw a letter on it.

She almost ran toward it and took it in her shaking hands.

 

  
_Mom,_

_I know you know why I’m writing. You lied to me, I’ve always wanted to have a dad and you hide him from me. Pushed me away from him. Like you didn’t care. You may worry about us not being home. But we need time. Timothy and I, all we ever wanted was to have both our parents. We need some time away to think about what you and dad did. I wanted to run away and Timothy followed me. Well come back when we’re ready to forgive you. Meanwhile, we wish you a good night and don’t worry about us we’ll take care of ourselves just fine._

_Emily & Timothy_

 

  
Felicity fell down on the chair and started crying while Oliver sat behind her and read the letter. When she didn’t hear him say anything she lifted her head and looked at him weirdly.

“What’s wrong?”

“I don’t get it.” He simply replied.

“What don’t you get?” She bent over to look at the letter through blurred eyes because of the tears.

“If this is Emily writing this letter, why would she call me dad?” He asked and Felicity immediately stopped crying.

“She didn’t write the letter.” She said. A cold shiver ran down her spine and she started breathing heavily.

“Can you call a friend from school and ask if the kids went to school today?” She asked and Oliver picked up his phone. He called all the teachers he knew had classes with the twins until one told him something neither he nor Felicity wanted to hear.

“So?” She asked impatiently.

“They said they didn’t go to school and that someone took them in the middle of the day and they never came back. They bought he was a friend of ours and when I asked what he looked like-“

“They gave the perfect match for Malcolm Merlyn didn’t they.”

Oliver nodded and Felicity didn’t feel like crying anymore. She had good reasons to but if her children were in the hands of this monster it was her duty to get them back home. Her and Oliver prepared themselves, took a bag of clothes and called Tommy as well as their friends to meet at his house. Thirty minutes later they were all gathered in Tommy’s house and discussing what to do to get the twins back.

“We should just call him, confront him and get the kids.” Roy suggested but if only it was that easy.

“I don’t think he’ll surrender that easily. He would most likely trick us into think we won and then strike back.” Sara told them and they agreed.

“That’s totally the thing my dad would do. I can’t believe he would do that to you guys. What is wrong with him? Why is he always targeting you?!” Tommy got mad by the end of his sentence and Felicity understood. Neither her nor Oliver ever told anyone what had happened to Malcolm and why his wife died.

“It’s a long story that we’ll explain later. I promise.” Oliver told them and Thea was about to ask when Tommy’s phone rang. He picked up and he became livid the moment the person talked to him.

“Hi dad.” He said, putting his phone down and on speaker.

“Hello Thomas. I hope you’re doing well.” Merlyn started.

“I was better off knowing you were dead.” He added and they heard him sigh.

“That’s too bad. My dead self has had the pleasure of welcoming two lovely visitors to my mansion. The young twins look remarkable. Smart. Beautiful. So young.” He whispered the last two words and Felicity felt like throwing up.

“What do you want dad.” Tommy sighed in exasperation and Merlyn chuckled.

“You tell Mr and Mrs Queen What goes around comes back around.”

“What does that even mean.” Tommy asked and everyone around looked at Oliver and Felicity, their eyes asking a thousand questions.

“They’ll know what it means.” Merlyn says before hanging up and leaving everyone in the room speechless.

“Do you guys want to tell us what he meant by that?” Dinah crossed her arms and stared at Felicity, who she knew could crack up more easily than her husband.

“Its a long story.” Oliver told them and got up.

“Where are you going?” Thea asked, getting up and following him.

“I’m going to get a drink. Do you guys want anything?” He asked everyone but looked only at Felicity, somehow he knew she wasn’t feeling well.

“No I’m fine thanks,” she said after everyone told Oliver what they wanted and he went off to get the drinks with Thea.

“Maybe you should eat something Felicity, you look a little pale.” Dinah told her and Felicity shook her head.

“I don’t want anything thanks.” She got up and Tommy followed her upstairs.

“Your room is the second one on the left.” He whispered and hugged her quickly before letting her go inside the room he showed her.

She immediately rushed toward the bed and laid on it, face on the cushion and tears wetting it. All those years she had done everything in her power to protect her child. The only one she thought had survived. She even came to her dad, the person she hates almost as much as Merlyn and asked him to changer her daughter’s name to protect her. Even that didn’t protect her. She was with Merlyn now and Felicity didn’t even know if her daughter and son were safe.

She had hoped that after Oliver and she reunited everything would go back to normal but destiny decided to be a bitch and take all forms of happiness from her. It felt like she got something back only to have something else taken from her. Her heart ached for her children. She felt like a complete failure. She couldn’t even protect her on children.

“That’s not true and you know it.” A male voice startled her and she turned around just enough to see Oliver lay on the bed next to her.

“It is!” She sobbed harder. “My kids! Are with Merlyn! You remember what he did don’t you!” She half yelled and Oliver moved away a little bit.

“Felicity, honey. It’s not your fault. He took them directly from school and we weren’t there we couldn’t do anything about it.” He came closer to her and wrapped his arms protectively around her.

“I just want my children back with me.” She sobbed harder into his arms.

“We’ll get them back.” Oliver told her. He looked down at her and smiled a little.

“You swear?” She asked, wanting to hear the words coming out of his mouth.

“I swear. You’ll get your children back. Whatever it takes.” He promised her and she believed him.

_Whatever it takes._


	7. Way Down We Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Hope you had an amazing week and also I wanted to thank you all for all the kudos and comments you’ve put under each chapters.
> 
> Enjoy this new chapter  
> xoxo

In Another World We’ll Be Together

 

  
Way Down We Go

[<https://youtu.be/0-7IHOXkiV8>]

 

  
**Saturday, July 8 2006**

 

Felicity laid on the couch while Oliver prepares some food she had asked him to prepared, pregnant ladies and their cravings he would say. She chuckled at the thought of it and rubbed her almost nine month big belly.

“Here you go baby.” Oliver came with the pancakes and berries and caramel, put them on the table in front of the table and helped her into a sitting position.

“Thank you,” She said kissing him softly. “You’re the best fiancé ever.” She dived in immediately and started eating the pancakes with berries and caramel on top. Deliciousness from heaven.

Oliver was about to sit with her when the door knocked and he got up to answer it but not before helping Felicity up too so she could hear what was happening.

She put herself at the end of the entry corridor and listened to a familiar voice talk with Oliver.

“Oliver I need your help.” Merlyn sounded more than frustrated and hopeless. She felt bad for him but she couldn’t really see Oliver or Malcolm’s faces.

“What do you want Malcolm?” Oliver asked and she didn’t need to see his face to know he was already upset.

“My wife’s been attacked and kidnapped I need you to do your thing and help me. Tommy and Laurel are out of town with Thea and Roy and Sara is in the middle of an investigation with the police. You’re my only hope.”

“Okay okay hold on. Your wife has been taken by whom and where? Second of all, I would love to help but my wife is in here with my babies in her and I’m not leaving her alone. Not that she can’t be scary when she wants to be but I can’t.”

“You don’t get it Oliver. If you and your wife don’t help me she is going to die in their hands.”

“Malcolm, usually I’ll be already suiting up and calling for backup but my wife is in here!” He half yelled and Felicity saw Merlyn take a step back.

“You don’t want to help me? What kind of man does that! I thought that you more than anyone could understand what it’s like to lose He one you live but apparently you don’t!”

“I don’t want to know what it is that’s why I’m staying with my wife. Go save Rebecca. I can ask some friend to go help you. Who took her?”

“Yes that would be great. Someone named Deathstroke. Had some beef with me.”

Oliver was sending a message to one of their friends when Felicity finally decided to speak.

“We know that guy.” Felicity finally talked and Oliver turned around as Merlyn finally saw her. She moved toward them and wrapped an arm around Oliver’s when she arrived beside him.

“How much do you know him.” Merlyn asked, tears making his eyes shine under the house light.

“He’s probably taken her by the docks. That’s his territory. Go look for her there and-“ Felicity couldn’t have time to finish her sentence when she was taken aback by white sharp pain on her lower belly.

“Baby are you okay?” Oliver asked, his facial traits only showing worry.

She nodded and kept talking. “You need to go there now and take with you whether he wants you to give him Malcolm. Please do that or you won’t see her again. Give him what he wants.” Felicity said through gritted teeth, the pain getting stronger each second passing by.

“I can’t do that.” He whispered.

“Why?! Then if you’re not ready to give up everything for your wife we can’t help you Merlyn. Now as you can see Felicity’s in pain. I need to take her to the hospital.”

Merlyn nodded and walked back to his car head low and shoulders shaking.

“Oliver it hurts.” Felicity fell on her knees. The pain getting stronger each time it came back with a vengeance.

“I know baby. We’ll go to the hospital and I’ll call your mom there. I’ll take your bag and we’ll go right away.” Oliver put Felicity on the ground, near the sofa and gave her a water bottle in case. He then ran toward the babies’ room and took the bag they had prepared months ago.

He rushed out from the room while Felicity was drinking and already sweating like she had done a marathon.

“Come on babe we’re going now.” He lifted her up and took her inside their car. He drove as fast as the law could allow him and sometimes a little over speed limits.

They arrived less that 20 minutes after and Felicity already felt like she was dying inside. Those babies were crushing her insides to get out of there.

“My wife is in labor please help!” Oliver yelled as two nurses ran toward them with a wheeling chair and put Felicity on it.

Oliver followed them and the nurses explained what was going to happen while Felicity was cursing under her breath.

“I’m going to kill you Oliver you don’t ever touch me again.” She said through gritted tears while the nurses chuckled and reassured Oliver.

“Don’t look so panicked she’s just in utter pain right now it’s going to be fine.”

After that everything went by in a blur. The needle to ease her pain. The room full of people in front of her opened legs but weirdly she didn’t mind because all she wanted was to push those babies out. The sweat. Oliver hands holding her and comforting her. And then the cries, soft baby cries echoing in the room. Felicity get a rush of relief pass through her veins and sighed happily as Oliver let go of her hands to go see their babies. Felicity started crying for no reason and then saw Oliver holding two tiny babies in both of his strong arms.

“They look so little in your arms.” She said, her voice hoarse because of all the shouting she had done.

“You wanna hold them.” He looked up at her and she could finally see the tears shining on his skin. She smiled and nodded.

Oliver tenderly put their babies on her and let her admire them for a few moments before whispering close to her ear.

“The boy should be named Timothy.” He looked at her with a smile and she nodded, receiving a kiss from him.

“The girl should be named Emily.” She looked up and saw him smile while nodding.

“That’s a wonderful name. I love you.” Oliver kissed her forehead and wiped the tears that had fallen on her cheeks with the back of his fore finger.

Felicity sighed and looked at Oliver once more. “Go.” She said and when he looked up she nodded. “Go help Merlyn. Let’s hope it’s not too late.”

He nodded and rushed outside right when her mother and friends came in.

“My sweet baby girl!” Donna rushed toward Felicity and hugged her daughter tightly.

”Calm down Donna Felicity must still be tired.” Quentin told her with a smile on his face as Sara came in with Dinah.

”What’s up mama!” Dinah whispered, the only one with Sara who noticed the twins were sleeping.

Felicity nodded with a smile. “I’m a little tired but I’m fine. And I’m happy. My babies are beautiful. So that’s all I’ve ever needed.”

Sara and Dinah smiled while Felicity saw Donna starting to cry and Quentin comforting her as they looked toward the sleeping babies beside Felicity.

“Where’s Oliver baby?” Donna asked and Felicity found herself in a dead end, she looked at Sara and Dinah wide eyed and they nodded, understanding immediately.

“He sent us a message before we arrived telling us not to worry and that Felicity didn’t have her phone by her so he was just doing some groceries, bringing them home and then he’ll be back.” Sara told everyone and Felicity sighed in relief.

After that they chatted for a little bit me everyone left her after the visit they were allowed to have was over. Being able to visit your daughter at midnight was indeed a perk when the mother was working at said hospital. They left her and she immediately closed her eyes, trying to find some sleep.

 

_____

 

  
**Tuesday, October 16 2018**

  
Felicity had been up all night look my for a way to trap Merlyn. Holy Google did not give her much this time. She sighed in exasperation and decided to get up and go to bed before Oliver realizes she had an all nighter but in vain, as soon as she got up Oliver appeared in his holy handsomeness around the corner of the room and gave her a disappointed look.

“You really spent all night on the computers trying to get Merlyn?” She nodded and he shook his head. Getting closer he spread his arms open and she rushed toward him to hug him.

“I needed to find something Oliver. My babies are in his filthy hands. I can’t let him touch them.” She closed her eyes and prayed for them to be okay.

“We need you at your best for this Felicity you’re our rock. And the cute IT girl that occasionally takes a bullet for us. Quite literally.” He whispered and both chuckled before hearing commotion in the kitchen. They went there and found all of their friends already awake and preparing for the day, starting with some kickass breakfast.

They all spent the morning eating and doing sports or some things like that, Felicity just looked at them doing things. She only needed her fingers and her brain for their mission and both were okay last time she checked. She prepared her computers for whatever they were going to do later and took them somewhere she hadn’t shown to anybody. That was her treasure place, kinda. But right now they needed it for some obvious reason.

“Where are you taking us Felicity?” Tommy asked, his tone suspicious. But she couldn’t really blame him. She hadn’t even told Oliver about it.

“You’ll see.” She said as she put the key in the keyhole and turned it. Revealing stairs to a basement and everyone walked down behind Felicity who, as soon as she touched the ground, turned the light on and let everyone behind her discover her hideout. Speechless was pretty accurate as to how her team was at that moment.

This basement contained all of their old suits. Including Felicity’s. Weapons of all kind, their weapons. Their bikes, glasses, masks, and even a computer station for her.

“I know it sounds crazy but since ours was destroyed I just had to recreate one even if I didn’t use it at all. I needed it.”

She saw the faces of the ones she loved roam the place like it was a dream. She chuckled and showed everyone where their suits were. She then turned her computers on and looked if there was any update on Merlyn but nothing new came out. This really frustrated felicity to no end. His capacity to stay under the radars were driving her crazy then and it’s no better now.

Tommy sat on one of the chairs around the table Felicity had installed down there and sighed.

“Mind explaining why my dad had beef with you two now?” Tommy asked and both Felicity and Oliver nodded.

Everyone gathered around the table and listened to Felicity and Oliver talk about that night where everything changed. As much details as possible but they purposefully missed out on the last part. The one where Oliver left to help Merlyn. They didn’t need to know what had happened. It was already a huge burden to Felicity and she guessed it was for Oliver too. She didn’t want to burden her friends any more than they already were.

“There’s something you’re not telling us Felicity?” Dinah, of course, must’ve smelled it or something like that. She had a sixth sense for that kind of things.

“We’re telling you everything there is to say.” Oliver wisely responded before Thea intervened.

“So there is indeed something you’re not telling us.” She started, everyone stared at them, annoyed and impatient. “Why?”

“Because it’s better that way? And we promised not to tell. It’ll put some people in danger if we did.” Felicity pointed out.

“Even at the risk of hurting your own children? You’re not ready to give up this secret even for them?”

“I supposed we can ask our secret if they can make an exception.” Oliver suggested and Felicity nodded, Oliver got up with his phone and called their person as soon as he was far enough for anyone to hear.

Felicity sighed. Looking at Tommy, remembering that night where everything had really, changed, and is still a huge weight on her shoulders.

  
_____

  
**Sunday, July 9 2006**

  
Felicity was dozing off when heavy steps entered the room and got closer to her. Before she could push the emergency button she had his peculiar scent invade her nostrils and as soon as she opened her eyes she saw ocean blue eyes looking down at her.

He whispered sweet words to her and smiled.

“How are you baby?” He asked and she nodded slowly.

“Tired but fine. They pumped my milk like they were on a deserted island for years.” She chuckled and Oliver shook his head with a smile.

“I’m glad you’re okay. I’m back from you know where and let’s just say things didn’t go as expected.” He told her and she immediately got worried.

“Are you okay?” She asked, or more accurately mumbled while trying to put herself in a sitting position.

“I...” He started and sat beside her, taking her hand in his. “Something happened there. I didn’t know what to do so I took her to my parents’ vacation house in Ivy Town.”

“What? What are you talking about Oliver? Who?” She asked, he voice low, aware not to wake up the twins.

“Rebecca. She was very well alive and scared as hell. She asked Slade to take her. Can you believe that?” He whispered loudly and she shook her head.

“That’s nonsense.”

“I know right! That’s what I told her and she started to explain to me why she had asked for one of her husband’s enemies to help her. That’s some crazy shit story.” He assurés her, amplifying it with a nod.

“There must be something big for her to act like that! Do you think she owes money to the wrong person? Or maybe she had some issues with White China! That bitch knows the worst ways to kill somebody. But why alert Merlyn if she asked. Maybe it was better if no one knew? I mean that’s logical but-“ Oliver stopped her ramble with a kiss of her lips that made her moan. Not the sexy kind of moan but the surprised and happy one.

“Wait for the explanation. She was being beaten up by Malcolm.” He stopped talking to see her reaction and wasn’t disappointed. Her mouth wide open and her pupils as big as if she had taken drugs. Shock. He waited for her to close her mouth and nod then proceeded to continue his story. “That’s why she escaped by faking her own abduction. So that Merlyn would think she’s dead and she’ll be fine. But she hadn’t expected for him to actually show up. When I arrived Merlyn and Slade were fighting each other showing no mercy whatsoever. I think he really hurt Slade. Like took an eye off him or some shit. So that’s when I took advantage of the situation and went to look for Rebecca. Who was safely sitting in another room. When Rebecca saw me she rushed toward me and begged me to take her somewhere I knew Merlyn wouldn’t reach her. So I took her to my parents’ house in Ivy Town. You know the one by the lake? The one with no service that makes your tech loving self’s life like a living hell. No service equals no one can search for her there so she’s safe and I don’t know if I should warn my parents or not.” He looked at her and she nodded then shook her head.

“That’s some crazy shit you’re telling me Oliver and you don’t need to tell them they gave us the house remember?” He nodded and put his second hand on hers.

“Tell me about it.” He chuckled and shook his head. “And yeah I remember. I guess she’s safe then Rebecca told me everything on top of showing me pictures too; of her wounds and all the bruises he had left on her body. She also mad eme promise not to tell Tommy.” Felicity was opening her mouth to protest when Oliver shut her up with a kiss.  
“I’m serious. If Tommy knows he’ll try to reach her and Merlyn will know where she is and it’ll put her in danger.”

Felicity nodded and sighed. “Tommy is going to want to kill us when he learns that you know it right?” She saw Oliver nod and sigh at the same time.

“We don’t really have a choice here. It’s either we make the world think she’s dead or she’ll really be dead, riddled with bruises and broken bones because yes, she had broken bones she showed me pdf’s of the X-Rays she had done behind her husband’s back. It gave me chills and you know how many broken bones I’ve seen since we started this.”

“Alright fine. I don’t have a choice anyways. Let’s hope she never gets hurt by the hands of a man. Ever again.”

Oliver nodded and they laid together on the small hospital bed. Falling asleep looking at their children and thinking of Rebecca and hoping she was safe.

  
_____

 

  
**Tuesday, October 16 2018**

  
Oliver came back and looked at Felicity while shaking his head. She nodded and everyone else sighed in frustration. All except Tommy.

“So my mom died when you gave birth?” He asked, his voice low and shaky. He looked up and saw Felicity nod.

“The twins were born on July 8 2006 at 10:36pm.” She told him and he nodded.

“Why. You know my dad blamed you two for years and I never listened to him because I thought you had good reasons. And now I realize that I was right. This mother fucker can only blame himself for what happened after how he treated her.” Tommy murmured and Felicity frowned.

“What do you mean the way he treated her?”

“I mean like what I remember was a shitty relationship based on lies and betrayals. All from him not from her of course but she didn’t have the strength to get up and get freed from his tight grip.” He raged and got up. “Where is he? He needs to pay for her death.”

Felicity gulped down and looked at Oliver, guilt eating her up piece by piece. He nodded and took her hand. She was about to speak up when Sara stood as well.

“We don’t know where he is. I suggest we get back to the house and stay there until Felicity get an alert on her computers. Then we can move on him.” Sara suggested and everyone nodded. They went to the house and all slept on one ear for the next three days. Too afraid to get some unwanted visit from some unforgotten father that, basically, ruined all their lives and especially Felicity’s. Her mother was still in a profound coma at that very moment and that was because Merlyn. Because of what he had done.

Waiting for some notification telling them they can finally move on Merlyn and get Felicity’s and Oliver’s children back. But Felicity can’t sleep, as usual, and decides to get down and search every night for some new information until she finally gives in to sleep and miraculously end up in bed next to Oliver the following morning.

  
_____

  
**Friday, October 19 2018**

  
Felicity got woken up by the incessant beep of her computer alarming her that whatever notification she had put on anyone had been set. Meaning she needed to go check and see if it was Merlyn.

For once she had decided to go to sleep with Oliver and not search for him all night and that’s when her computer decided to be a bitch. She, apparently, wasn’t the only one with Oliver hearing her computer beep from downstairs.

Several knocks on her door from Thea, Tommy and Dinah telling her to “wake the fuck up and turn this thing off.” She sighed and obliged, saddened by the fact that she had to leave her warm and safe cocoon Oliver had created overnight just for her. She dressed up with Oliver and they all walked downstairs to see what was happening.

Soon everyone gathered around her and looked her type away lift fast while Oliver quietly drank his coffee, stressless. Only a husband knowing his wife could be stressless when everyone else was stressed to the point where they couldn’t eat.

“It’s him. We. I. He’s here Oliver we found him, the thermal activity shows three human beings in the center of the building and five human beings on each side.” She showed the screen and let tears roll down her cheeks. Her children were at east alive a rush of relief spread through her as she saw their thermal signature on her screen.

“Where is it.” Roy asked while eating one of his pancakes. Apparently he wasn’t stressed that much either.

“It’s in Starling. He’s in Starling City.” She looked up and saw Oliver become livid. This time he moved from his place and looked at the screen.

“That’s where..” He didn’t have to finish Felicity already knew and their friends connected the dots pretty quickly too.

“That’s where Tommy’s mother died isn’t it?” Thea asked and both Felicity and Oliver nodded.

“We need to go. As soon as possible.” Dinah told them and Oliver nodded.

“She’s right. We have children to save.” Oliver turned around and Felicity did the same, watching her friends, her team. The ones she trust waiting for Oliver.

“Say it Ollie” Thea encouraged him with a nod and a small but noticeable smile.

Oliver nodded and moved one step forward.

“Suit up everybody.”


	8. Whatever It Takes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I’m so sorry, bring tissues guys. Love you all xoxo

In Another World We’ll Be Together

 

  
Whatever It Takes

[<https://youtu.be/rGlEZpOVjGo>]

 

  
**Monday, October 22 2018**

 

  
They arrived in Starling City, or more what’s left of it on some parts, three days ago with all the necessities to go through the mission they had. Felicity and Oliver had found an abandoned house near their old neighborhood and ever since everyone were either inside the house or out looking for food or thugs that could help them find a way to approach Merlyn without being noticed.

As the day dawned on Starling City Felicity decided to get up and go for a walk in the now almost rebuilt neighborhood. She walked without purpose through the streets until she found herself in front of something she once called her home. She looked at it as painful memories resurfaced and sighed.

She sat on the sidewalk and watched cars passing by for a certain amount of time until she heard a door open behind her and she immediately got up, ready to apologize for any inconvenience but was met with a tall and imposent skin colored man.

“Can I help you miss?” He asked, his voice hoarse and low.

Felicity shook her head and smiled awkwardly.

“No I’m.. it’s the first time I came back since the earthquake and-“ she couldn’t finish because the tears blurring her vision and the tightness in her throat didn’t allow her to.

The tall man didn’t think twice and took Felicity in and made her hot milk while she sat on the couch and kept on crying softly until a much smaller and thinner figure appeared, still blurry on one side of the room.

She followed the blurry person as they moved to the tall man and heard them ask.

“Johnny who is she?” The woman voice asked.

“I don’t really know she started crying before I could ask. I think she lived here. She told me she hadn’t been here since the earthquake and then started crying. I felt bad and thinking this was her home and I could offer her some milk. You know, to make her feel better.” The man said and it warmed Felicity’s heart but she couldn’t stop crying.

What she knew now was a woman came closer to her and gave her a tissue and took her glades off to wash them she guessed.

“I know we don’t know each other and all but my baby is sleeping, would it be too much if I asked you to calm down a little bit and breathe?” The woman asked kindly and Felicity nodded, starting to calm down and breathe in and out as the tall man put a glass of milk down on the table in front of her.

“Thank you” she mumbled and the woman put her hand on Felicity’s arm as to comfort her. She had washed her glasses and put them back on her nose and Felicity could now see clearly, the woman had deep blue eyes and short hair that brightened her face and a wedding band on her finger.

“My name is Lyla, and this is my husband John Diggle. How did you get in here? Do you live here?” The woman asked nicely and Felicity nodded then shook her head no with a sore smile painted on her lips.

“I used to. This was my home before the earthquake. But everything was destroyed and I thought my husband and son were killed during it until a month ago I discovered they weren’t. We live in Central city, and I’m here for business.” She lied about the reason of her presence in starling and the couple seemed to not notice or not care as they both nodded slowly.

“I’m sorry about what happened to you.” The man raised a brow and she understood.

“Felicity, Felicity Smoak.” He couple nodded once more and exchanged looks.

“And you? What do you do here?” She asked, trying her best to have at least some sort of a smile on her face but it was harder than she thought it would be. Sadness had submerged her and she was too deep in it to feel something other than pain and sorrow.

“We work for A.R.G.U.S, both of us and were here for just some time.” Lyla told her and she nodded.

She had heard this name before, at work to be more specific. They were a government agency targeting people like Merlyn or Slade Wilson. They had worked with them before the earthquake and Felicity had built some pieces of technology for them.

“And you?” Mr Diggle asked and Felicity raised her brows. “What are you doing in stealing?”

“Oh! Yes! Right. I own Helix Dynamics and I’m here to expand my horizons.” Felicity said, expensing your horizons usually meant you were here for another reason but his it and this sentence was all it took for people to back down but apparently, the Diggles didn’t.

They were about to ask her another question when Felicity’s phone rang.

“Hello?” She answered without looking who it was.

“Felicity?” It was Oliver, he seemed worried.

“What’s happening?”

“I’ve been worried sick! You’ve been out for more than an hour now and no one knows where you are and you’re the IT so we don’t even know how to track you down babe please tell me you’re safe.”

“I am. I’m at the house, our old house and I’ve met very nice people. Can you come and get me please? I don’t feel like walking.” She asked and Oliver said yes before he hung up and Felicity turned around to see John and Lyla Diggle staring at her.

“What?” She asked softly and the couple shook their heads.

“Nothing at all. It was a pleasure to meet you, Felicity. Hope to see you soon.”

“Likewise.” She said and ten minutes later as they were talking about life before in starling the doorbell rang and Felicity, as if nothing had changed, got up and was ready to answer the door when she remembered she wasn’t home anymore and sat right back immediately and instead John Diggle walked to the door.

“John?!” She heard her husband say and say Mr Diggle take a step back and stare at her.

“Oliver what are you doing here?” Lyla asked from the kitchen. Felicity was lost and kept looking at everyone who, looked at her wide eyed.

“John, Lyla, meet my wife Felicity.” Olivier told them and they both nodded.

“I wasn’t sure when she told us her name was Felicity but then she used Smoak as her last name so we weren’t sure.” Lyla told Oliver and John smiled.

“There aren’t as many Felicity’s as one could think.” Oliver told them and felicity raised a brow but Oliver hadn’t seen her yet. “I’ve only met one in my life and that was it for me.” He said and by the time he turned to look at her she was now smiling and her cheeks were turning red.

Oliver walked toward her and brought his arm around her waist and smiled down at her.

“We lives together with our twins before Merlyn destroyed everything.” He said, the taste of sourness not missed by Felicity when he spoke about their former life.

“We can help you take him down. We know where his hideout is.” Diggle offered but they didn’t know.

“He has our children John. We can’t do it the way you guys want to. I have to get my children out and safe before any move can be done.” Oliver told them and they nodded slowly.

“Alright then, we’ll come with you tomorrow and we’ll decide on what to do. Okay?” Lyla proposed and both Oliver and Felicity agreed.

After that Felicity went back to their hideout in the glades with Oliver and they spent the night calling the Diggles and setting an appointment as well as making some sort of pre meeting with the whole team.

 

  
_____

 

  
**Tuesday, October 23 2018**

 

  
They spent the day preparing for the mission and setting everything in place for D-Day. They were going to strike at the end of this week and were going to do so by taking Felicity on the field to help them hack the facility Malcolm and their children were in as well as A.R.G.U.S agents to back them up in case they need it.

The whole team presented themselves to John and Lyla.

“Sara Lance, nice to meet you.” Sara started and shook their hands.

“Thea Queen, Oliver’s younger sister.” She smiled and Oliver shook his head.

“Why do you have to say younger?” Oliver asked, clearly annoyed by it for no reason.

“Because it’s better that way.” She simply answered and let Roy present himself.

“Roy Harper, Thea’s boyfriend and Oliver’s punching-ball when she’s hurt.” Roy resumed what his role in the family was with precise accuracy and it made everyone chuckle, even felicity who was in no mood to do so.

“Dinah Drake, Felicity’s best friend and former cop at SCPD.” The Diggles nodded and waited for the last one to present himself.

“Tommy Merlyn. My dad needs to die and I’m no danger for you.” Tommy’s harsh words for his father didn’t go unnoticed on the group and they all lowered their heads.

“Why do you have so much hate toward your father?” Diggle asked and didn’t know that wasn’t a question to ask to Tommy.

“Why? The dude separated Oliver and felicity for ten years making them both believe the other and the child they were carrying were dead and he put my wife in a fucking coffin, my step dad in one too and my step mom in a coma! Do you realize the damage he’s done? Just to us, and were just a bunch that were affected.” Tommy finished when Felicity put her hand on his shoulder and made him backup a little bit.

“Your mom is in a coma?” Sara asked softly and Felicity could see the pain in hers and Oliver’s eyes.

“She is. But the doctors said she might wake up because her brain activity is back and she has done a lot of progress.” She said in a low and shy voice.

She let Tommy wrap his arms protectively around her and hugged him while Oliver and Sara looked devastated by the news.

“Why didn’t you tell me? Is she the person you were meeting last Monday? Or I don’t remember which really.” Oliver spoke louder than usual and she knew it meant he was upset and about to burst.

She excused herself and took Oliver with her in a quiet room at the very back of the hideout where she was certain no one would hear him if he did burst.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.” She started and waited for him to sit and look at her to continue. “I wanted to tell you but between the kids and us finding each other again I barely had time to visit her. And then the kids were taken by Malcolm and everything just came back with a vengeance and-“ she was stopped by Oliver’s hands on her arms and him kissing her lips softly.

“It’s okay. I mean I kinda get it, if I was in your position I wouldn’t have told anybody about it. But how does Tommy know?” He asked, genuinely not knowing how he could’ve known.

“He was with me when they found my mom. At the hospital, or more what was left of it.” She sighed as the painful memory came back all at once.

  
_____

 

  
**Friday, September 27 2008**

 

  
Felicity woke up with a dull ache on her forehead and tried to open her eyes but in vain. The light was too bright and her ears were buzzing. She still managed to focus enough to hear people talk.

“Don’t worry she is okay she’s waking up and her vitals are more than correct.” One nurse said to the person that must be in the room with Felicity. Then she walked toward her and presented herself.

“Hi I’m Lysa, I’ll be your nurse. You’re in the hospital and we’re taking care of you. You don’t have to worry your baby is right next to you and she has no big injury. We’ve taken care of her every day and given her everything she needed as well as new clothes.” The nurse told Felicity and she was thankful for them taking care of her baby but the other one was missing and she felt tears prickle her eyes at the thought of it.

“Tim Tim.” She whispered and heard the guy next to her talk while her eyes opened slowly.

“Felicity it’s Tommy. Please talk to me I need you sis.” Tommy wasn’t hurt badly or else he wouldn’t be saying sis. She smiled and right when he eyes opened she turned her head to look at his blurry face.

“She needs glasses. She had bad sight she’s probably in a blurry world right now.” Tommy told the lady and Felicity nodded.

“Alright I’ll see what I can do.” The nurse went out and let Felicity with Emily and Tommy alone.

“How are you?” Tommy asked and Felicity nodded then pointed toward Emily. “She’s fine your baby is a badass sis.” He told her and she smiled.

“I’m-“ She started but her voice was too hoarse so she cleared it and started again. “My head hurts.” She simply said and Tommy chuckled.

“I’m glad you’re okay Felicity.” He told her right before the nurse came back in with a doctor.

“Hello Miss I’m your Doctor and I’m here to explain you everything that’s happened to you since the earthquake.”

“What day is it?” She asked, persuaded it was just the day after.

“September 27th Miss.” The doctor told her and Felicity took her first toll.

“I believe you are one of our lucky cases in this hospital, if I may say.” The doctor started and Felicity felt her heart rate fasten. “See, when the earthquake occurred you were right where you weren’t supposed to be. Meaning, when you fell you hit your spinal chords pretty badly and unfortunately, and after two surgeries, we were unable to reconnect the tissues and nerves together.” The doctor finished, his tone low and shy.

“Does that mean..” she started and the doctor finished her sentence.

“That you’re paralyzed from the waist down. I’m so sorry. But we had rehabilitation centers that can help you and your baby get used to your new life.” The doctor proposed before exiting the room with the nurse by his side.

Felicity felt tears roll down her cheeks and heard Tommy getting up and coming to her bed.

“I’m so sorry Felicity. I-“

“It’s okay. My baby’s fine. Now I have to find my mom and Oliver and Timothy. Can you help me find my mom?”

“Sure. I can get you a wheelchair and we’ll just walk around asking if anyone’s seen your mom. Piece of cake.” He whispered while walking out to her her a wheelchair.

As soon as the nurse allowed them to round and go on the wheelchair for Felicity they started searching for her mom as well as everyone they might know. They walked for about 45 minutes and Tommy was starting to get tired when they passed by a room full of doctors with a patient in tight, pink and white dress.

The dress her mom was wearing that day.

“Here! I saw her clothes I’m sure it’s her!” Felicity told Tommy and they entered the room to see Donna, tubes around her as well as doctors undressing her and not noticing at all two people has entered the room until one finally noticed and asked them to leave.

“I’m sorry you can’t be there.” The doctor said but Felicity was having none of it.

“This woman is my mother so if I want to stay I’ll ducking stay!” She yelled and cried at the same time.

“Alright miss let me explain to you what her condition is outside to let He other doctors work and heal her. Deal?” She nodded and Tommy took her out and they followed the doctor.

“I’m sorry sir but I’m not allowed to talk about a patient with someone other Jan the family.” The doctor warned Tommy but Felicity interjected immediately.

“He’s family.” She assurés he doctor.

“I’m the husband of the daughter of the husband of her mother.” Tommy explained and the doctor looked at them weirdly.

“He’s my step sister’s husband. He’s family.” She insisted and the doctor slowly nodded.

“Your mother has suffered very bad injuries and internal bleeding as well as a big confusion that caused her body to force her into a comatose state. We’ve put all the tubes you saw when you arrived to keep her in that state until she gets better. But with the brain injuries she suffered from it might take ten days as well as it might take ten years or a whole life.”

When the doctor was done Felicity was crying again and Tommy was trying his best to comfort her.

“It’s okay Felicity she’ll be fine she’s a fighter.” He assured as they walked back to their room.

  
_____

 

  
**Tuesday, October 23 2018**

 

  
“And what happened after? Didn’t you stay together?” Oliver asked, eager to know the rest of the story and how Felicity found herself alone with their baby when clearly his best friend was there with her.

“He left. He was let go and so he went looking for the others and we didn’t have a phone anymore so I lost track of him and the next thing I know we meet again ten years later.” She explained and Oliver nodded.

“And then I found him but he didn’t tell me anything about you being alive.” Oliver thought out loud and Felicity sighed.

“Maybe he had something more important on his plate. Like the death of his loved one.” She told him and he nodded slowly again.

They walked back to where everyone else was and was directly met with Sara’s face and Tommy’s sorry face on the background.

“Why didn’t you tell us when we asked what’s up a few times ago?” Sara crossed her arms and Felicity shrugged.

“I didn’t really think it was important to all of you. I mean I’m my mother’s only child and we were always a bit exclusive you know.” Felicity tried to explain herself but truth be told she didn’t really know why she hadn’t told them about it.

“Alright that’s enough you’ll talk about this all when we’ll be done with he plan.” Lyla interjected and Felicity was secretly thankful for it.

“Just one thing.” Oliver moved forward and in front of Tommy. “Why didn’t you tell me you were with Felicity at the hospital when we met. And if not when we met when I ducking told you I was looking for her and desperate!”

“Oliver.” Felicity moved beside Tommy and put a hand on his shoulder and looked at everyone.

“You tell them. I don’t really remember anyway.” Tommy mumbled and Oliver raised his brows in worry.

“Tommy suffers from short term memory loss. Every since the earthquake Tommy doesn’t really remember anything unless his memory is triggered. For exemple he doesn’t remember anything until I say the name Laurel Lance.” Felicity turned around and they witnessed Tommy’s face decompose in front of them.

“She died. I couldn’t save her. Felicity my wife died.” Tommy started crying and Felicity wrapped her arms around him and whispered soothing words to him.

“Tommy doesn’t even remember why you’re mad and what he told us about. Every day that I woke up at the hospital Tommy would tell me how happy he was that I and Emily were alive and in good health. And every morning I explained to him what my condition was and that my mom was in a coma and he would cry with me.” Felicity whispered he last words, too painful to be said louder than they were said.

“I’m sorry.” Oliver started, his head low. “I didn’t know.”

“You couldn’t have known Felicity just explained to us that even he doesn’t remember anything so we couldn’t know Oliver it’s okay.” Dinah reassured him as Tommy finally calmed down.

“Are you okay Tommy?” Felicity asked and when he nodded she let go of him. She turned around for one second and saw Tommy move around and smile.

“So! What do we do guys?” He asked and everyone looked at Felicity in both horror and despair.

“We are making a plan to take down your father and bring my children back.” She explained and everyone nodded.  
“You have to act as if it was just a normal day in your life and he has no anomaly at all.” Felicity whispered to Oliver and let him pass it on.

The Diggles stayed for around 2 hours before the plan was finally set up and everyone came home or just to sleep before spending the next two days preparing for their encounter with Merlyn.

  
_____

 

  
**Friday, October 26 2018**

 

  
They had all eaten. They had all trained accordingly to the task they were given. Their suits were on and they were on their way to the docks.

Felicity felt the bile in her throat threaten to come out and end up on Sara’s shoes. She swallowed and breathed in and out slowly as Oliver was reminding everyone of what their plan was.

Get in. Fight everyone that was on their way. Protect Felicity because she was just the IT girl. Get to where the children were. Bargain with Merlyn if necessary. Get everyone out and try to stop Oliver from killing Merlyn.

That was the plan. But since when did plans go accordingly? Never.

“Ready?” Oliver told the group and everyone nodded, they heard Lyla on the comms telling them the emergency team was ready.

They exited the van and rushed toward a gigantic building where Felicity could clearly see all the persons inside with her thermal camera.

“There are two by this entry.” She told them and they immediately entered and knocked the two down then continued toward where the children were supposed to be.

But instead there were two other guards and as soon as they knocked them down the gates of hell opened on them and Felicity saw Merlyn move with with her children.

Her beautiful babies were fine and Felicity couldn’t help but let a son escape. Her babies were okay. Their faces were hidden by the darkness of the room but she could see they hadn’t eaten properly since they were abducted.

Felicity showed the children and Merlyn to Oliver and they decided to go face him together, they warned the team and let them deal with all the other assailants that were coming out of nowhere.

“Good luck!” Sara and Dinah yelled and Felicity yelled back the same words.

The ran behind Merlyn and met him at the very top of the building where a helicopter was waiting for him.

He was about to put the children in it when Felicity yelled.

“Malcolm!” She shouted from the top of her lungs.

He turned around and her children did too.

“Mom!” They both yelled and were restrained by one of Merlyn’s dog.

“Mom help us please!” Emily yelled and Malcolm pushed them both violently.

“Quiet! Both of you! Or I’ll cut your mom’s nice face off of her body the way your daddy let my wife’s face be cut off of hers.” He said, Felicity could sense the bitterness in his words.

“We didn’t do anything! Those two babies were born the night your wife was taken Malcolm! I even told Oliver he should go help you but just an hour after you left I was giving birth to them so don’t you dare say he didn’t try to help because I know he came after!” Felicity yelled and started getting mad, seeing her children cry and watching Oliver closely as he moved slowly forward.

“I don’t care! My wife isn’t here anymore and that’s because of you!” He pointed toward Felicity. “That’s because of them!” Malcolm pushed the kids and they almost fell over the building and that’s when Oliver snapped and rushed toward Malcolm shooting an arrow at him but not expecting him to avoid it.

“Oh Oliver. I’ve been waiting and training for years. Thanks to your wife finding you now I have not one but two children to bargain for.” Malcolm smirked devilishly and Felicity felt her blood boil.

She rushed toward her children and inspected their faces before untying them.

“Oh god my babies!” She hugged them as tightly as she could when they were finally free from their restrains.

“Mom I’m so sorry!” Emily started crying on Felicity’s shoulder while she noticed Timothy holding back and watching what was happening behind her back.

“It’s okay now that’s you’re both safe we can all go home.” She told them and Timothy finally looked at her and smiled sadly.

“Do I have a place in your home too?” He asked and it broke Felicity’s heart.

“Of course! You’ve always had a place in my heart and in my home. Wherever home is you’ll always be welcomed.” She reassured him and as they were about to head out Felicity heard a grunt.

She turned around and kept her children both safe by her side. In front of her, her husband was fighting Merlyn like two beasts fighting for territory. When one gave a punch the other one gave a harder one until Oliver’s face was covered in blood and he was hobbling while Malcolm was still standing.

Oliver put all his strength in what she thought would be his last punch and Merlyn fell on the ground. Oliver took advantage of the situation and rushed toward Felicity jumping on one leg.

“Felicity, baby.” He panted and put both his bloodied hands on her face as she started sobbing. “Please don’t cry my sweet. It’ll be okay Malcolm is going to go to prison I promised to you remember?”

She nodded and he wiped her tears with his thumbs. He looked at both their children who were petrified behind her and smiled proudly.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Malcolm get behind Oliver and she saw the gun he pointed at her husband’s back. Oliver lifted his hands and put his bow down.

He smiled down at Felicity and nodded.

“Move!” Malcolm said and Felicity started panicking and moving to see if there was anything she could do but as soon as she looked down she saw the Argus team was down and all her friends were out running and trying to call her.

Merlyn hit Oliver’s shoulder blades with the gun and Oliver grunted.

“Get on the helicopter, now!” Merlyn told Oliver and Oliver started walking toward it while Merlyn pointed now his gun toward Felicity and the children.

“What goes around comes back around.” He said before turning around and walking toward where Oliver was.

Felicity ran toward the helicopter and was stopped when Merlyn his her in the belly with his fist.

“Don’t you dare touch her you piece of shit!” Oliver yelled and Merlyn hit him one more time on the face. Oliver ended up on the ground at took the occasion to do one more thing.

He turned to Felicity and the children and smiled at them.

“Take care of her would you?” He asked and Felicity frowned. What’s was happening. He wasn’t supposed to go he was supposed to stay.

“What?” Felicity started stuttering.

“Take the kids home and safe! I need them safe Felicity do you hear me?” She nodded.

“But-“

“Whatever it takes baby.”

Then she understood.

He repeated one more time.

“Whatever. It. Takes.” He told her and walked in the helicopter, head down, with Merlyn following closely, his gun still on Oliver’s back.

“What’s happening!” She heard Dinah’s voice behind her and turned around just as the helicopter started going in the air.

“Oliver! He’s in there with Malcolm!” She yelled and started crying.

Felicity hobbled forward and sobbed harder the more the helicopter went up.

Then she heard it. As clear and bright as she heard Dinah talk to her. A shot resonated in her ears from up in the helicopter to here on the rooftop of this abandoned building. It felt like she was out of her own body.

She heard herself cry and yell out of her lungs as she saw a figure falling against the window of the helicopter. She felt hands holding her back as her knees gave up and hit the ground. She felt her lungs empty themselves so quickly that she couldn’t even breathe. She couldn’t even yell. She was just becoming the shell of herself all over again and tears rolled down freely on her cheeks as she saw what was left of the love of her life flying away with the man that had ruined her life.


	9. Numb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s a sex scene in this chapter

In Another World We’ll Be Together

 

  
Numb

[<https://youtu.be/kXYiU_JCYtU>]

 

  
**Wednesday, October 31 2018**

  
Felicity felt completely and utterly empty. She had lost the love of her life for the second time in ten years and had witnessed him being murdered in front of her and her children’s eyes. She felt like the shell of herself, only breathing because it was a natural thing to do. But she was only doing that. Breathing. Surviving through the day as the memory of her husband invaded her brain. She hadn’t eaten since his death. She had only gotten up to pee and to take more tissues from the cupboard in Oliver’s kitchen. She had gotten thinner and paler than she had in a long time. Her friends had taken her to the hospital against her will after she had spent three full days without eating or drinking a single thing.

At the hospital she would’ve moved if she could’ve when they IV’ed her but she was unable to do anything else than stare blankly at the wall in front of her. And now here she was, being fed through a tube and having no choice but to get up when nature calls. The only time she get up. Because the hospital had put tissues on her bedside so she could cry all day and just reach on her left to take tissues.

Felicity felt like a complete failure. She was supposed to be the strong one. She was the one people looked up to because she was supposed to have her head on her shoulders. She was supposed to be the one comforting her children and not the reverse. But seeing your husband, he love of your life, the only person you’ve ever loved and that you’ll ever love, die in front of you. You don’t come back from that. Only a miracle could get her out of the state she was in and miracles don’t happen so often in her life.

She didn’t sleep either. She was unable to. The weight on her chest and the tightness around her heart were making it hard to breathe especially at night, when she was alone and without his warmth surrounding and protecting her from her nightmares. Every time she closes her eyes she sees him, on that rooftop telling her he loved her and to take care of the children and the next thing she knows she wakes up throwing up and sweating.

Apart from that she had her friends visiting everyday and the hardest one had to be Tommy. Every single time he was here he asked what had happened. She knew how Tommy’s sickness worked and the more an experience is traumatizing the more he’s going to forget about it all. So they come in with him every time now because the first time he had come in alone Felicity had had a panic attack and ended up being sedated so much she had forgotten for one bit why she was there.

Felicity felt the sun burn her left arm as it rose on the sky and invaded her room. As soon as seven am arrived nurses and doctors came in her room with her two children behind them to give her food and tell Dinah, who had been taking care of he twins ever since, what will happen next.

“I’m afraid if she doesn’t get out of this comatose state on her own we will keep her indefinitely. She needs to be able to feed herself and not only get up to go to the toilet or get more tissues. Do you have any idea what’s put her in that state?”

“She saw our dad die in front of her eyes. She had lost him and my brother in the earthquake ten years ago and they just found their way back to each other when he was taken away from us again.” Emily explained and Felicity felt tears blur her vision. She closed her eyes and the memory of him next to her smiling came to her before his head started bleeding and she opened her eyes, startled and on age once more.

“Mrs Smoak please calm down, you need to rest a little bit.” The nurse giving her her breakfast told her and Felicity let the tears roll down her cheeks freely.

“Mom. Please you need to get better.” Timothy cried by her side and laid his head on her lower belly. Felicity would’ve been very happy to have him calling her mom if she wasn’t completely hollow and broken.

He hadn’t had the chance to see the real her. He had just learnt she was his mom and she had fallen again the way she had ten years ago but only ten times worse.

“I’ve seen her like that before.” She hears Emily day and it saddened her to inflige that to her daughter yet again.

“When?” Dinah and the doctors asked at the same moment.

“When She first lost dad. She was just the shell of herself and she didn’t eat or anything I was here so I forced her to eat but otherwise she wouldn’t have eaten anything and let herself starve to death if I and her friends weren’t there.” Emily’s harsh words on her previous state made her swallow and she’d one more tear.

She was right though. Felicity had never been worse than now but she had been close to it. She just couldn’t be without him. It sounded like shit but she just felt like the other half of herself was violently torn away from her.

“Is she going to be okay though?” She hears Dinah ask and also hears the doctor’s answer.

“I don’t know. We need some miracle here. Are you sure her husband is really dead? Because from what you told me and the fact that I know the guy pretty well maybe he is just injured. I know what I’m going to say is unbelievable, even for me, but she needs her husband to live. Right at that moment I think that she needs him or else she’ll stay in that bed, in that state, for as long as she lives.” The doctor told Dinah and Felicity heard her muff a cry to not alert the children who, laying on their mothers belly, weren’t paying attention to anything around them.

“Okay. I’ll ask my friends to help me but I can’t know for sure if we’ll bring him back. We don’t even know where he is or if he’s still alive.” Dinah told the doctor and Felicity heard nothing after that.

The twins got up and had she had strength she would’ve taken their hands and asked them to stay but now she was just in a vicious circle where she didn’t have enough strength to eat or move by herself but she didn’t want to. But she wants her children and she needs strength to keep them with her.

She closes her eyes and sighs, the pain now back with a vengeance as she finds herself alone in her hospital room.

  
_____

 

  
**Monday, September 11 2000**

 

  
Felicity was late. She was never late. Especially on her first day of school. It made a bad impression and teachers hated those who were late. And that’s how she found herself running on the principal avenue, just a few hundred meters from school when a guy ran into her and made her fall.

“Oh shit!” He yelled and ran back toward her. “I’m so sorry I’m late for school I didn’t mean to run into you.” The boy said and Felicity looked up to find deep blue eyes staring at her in horror.

“It’s okay. I’m late too so I guess we’ll be late together. Not that we’re together together but like late, the two of us, separately and probably in the same class but that’s too much maths in the morning.” She babbled and stopped when she heard him chuckle.

“That was cute.” That was a first. No one liked her words vomit apart from her mom and this guy apparently. “I’m Oliver. And you?”

“Felicity.” She nodded with him and he helped her get up while taking all the papers he had made fall in the process of bumping into her.

“Are you a senior too?” He asked and she nodded once again.

“Yes but technically I should be in junior. Because I just finished middle school. But I jumped classes because of my grades.” She explained and saw his eyes widen.

“Really?”

“Yeah!”

“Me too!” He told her and she took a good look at him and raised a brow.

“Really?”

“Hey don’t look so surprised! This is just an act! I’m pretty darn smart and a little geeky but that’s our secret okay?” He pointed at her and she nodded while smiling.

“Okay and what are you excelling in?” She asked, genuinely wondering what he’s capable of.

“I’m pretty good in physics, history and languages, so much so that I apparently didn’t need the first two years of high school. And I’m good in archery too. I love the sport it’s so calming and spiritually satisfying.” He smiled and nodded slowly, probably thinking of himself shooting arrows.

“That’s amazing! I’m pretty good in science too and computers. But I am good in mostly every classes.” Felicity told him and he nodded.

“Do you wanna get late together but not together ?” He proposed and she nodded.

They walked and then watched their clock and started running to school and arrived right when the bell rang. They rushed to the gymnasium where the back to school speech was about to start.

Felicity followed Oliver on the steps and they quietly sat at the back of the stairs.

“Ladies, gentlemen, senior students, welcome back to Starling City High School!” The principal started his speech and Oliver bent on Felicity’s side.

“Do you know anyone here?” He asked quietly and she nodded.

“I do. They’re in junior year. So they already had their meeting. And you?” He nodded.

“My friends Tommy and Laurel, they’re juniors too. But we still hang out.” He shrugged and she chuckled.

“So because you’re a senior you’re going to hang out with seniors only?” He shook his head.

“No no it’s just I like being a senior and being able to go to college faster.” She shrugged and nodded.

That’s true being a senior already had its advantages. You could do your college years sooner and start your life before all the others. Being a genius was cool.

“So you think we’ll be in the same classes?” She asked, feeling like she will see him around sooner rather than later.

“We’ll see? I don’t know I hope at least on science classes so that we can do projects together and kill everyone.” He smirked and she chuckled.

“That would be so great to finally have someone who understands me.” She told him and shrugged happily.

They spent the rest of the hour listening to the principal and nodding from time to time or laughing when others were doing so. When it was over they got up and parted to go to their own classes.

“Bye Felicity. Hope to see you soon.” He said and she nodded.

“Ditto.” She simply answered and went down the corridor to the administration to get her schedule for the first semester.

Oliver was a good guy. She was glad she had met him and truly hoped she’d see him again.

  
_____

 

  
**Friday, November 2 2018**

 

  
Felicity had survived another day. Her children were back in her room and today Sara and Thea were here.

“I know you’re not talking to anyone but that’ll be great if you’d at least talk to your children?” Thea complained and Felicity flared at her.  
“Okay! Okay I take it back but you know Emily is very sad since you’re in here and she was really scared when you fainted.” Thea whispered as they looked at the kids working together on their homework.

“She’s right.” Sara sat beside her and patted her leg. “You should try to get better. I think your kids would be really grateful if you’d do the effort of talking to them.” Thea nodded and Felicity, when thinking about it, had to admit they were right. Her kids didn’t deserve it.

She sighed and nodded.

“You’ll try?” Thea yelled and clapped her hands and the twins lifted their heads from their books to look at them with worried eyes.

“Everything’s fine, Thea is getting all excited for not much. Go back to your homework guys.” Sara told them and Felicity nodded slowly.

“Now please tell me this isn’t a joke.” Thea asked, worried Felicity might chicken out.

“I don’t think she ever makes jokes about anything that concerns her children.” Sara said and Felicity nodded again.

“Okay then we’ll leave you with the kids and we’ll come back later.” Thea suggested and Sara nodded, following her out of the room to talk to her doctors.

Felicity breathed in and out. Talking wasn’t the problem. The problem was being able to. She still had this tightness around her throat preventing her from saying a word without crying or sobbing hardly. She had tried with Tommy but it ended up in a panic attack. So she tried a breathing exercice and started by clearing her throat but the kids didn’t seem to mind that much.

“Em.” She tried to whisper but it got out much louder than she intended and her daughter got up immediately and jumped on her bed followed closely by Timothy.

“Tim-Tim.” She whispered after both of them had rested their heads on both her shoulders and held them tightly.

Felicity felt Emily shake and looked down to see her cry.

“Oh no Em we made a deal remember?!” Timothy told her but Felicity knew her daughter and she knew why she was crying.

“I know but I was so scared you have no idea what I’ve been through with her. I was afraid she’ll end up like she had ten years ago.” Emily cried harder on her mother and Felicity held both of them tighter.

“I know but I’m here and I’m going to get better. For you two, and I’ll probably have Dinah’s help at first but I’ll get better you’ll see. It’s going to be fine.” Felicity assured them and dried her daughter’s tears with her thumb.

“And me? What happens to me?” Timothy asked and Felicity raised her brows.

“You are my child Timothy. You are going to go with us and I’m going to learn everything there is to know about you. And we’ll live together.” She assured him and he nodded with a small smile on his lips.

“Thank you.” He whispered and hugged her tighter.

  
_____

 

  
**Tuesday, November 7 2000**

 

  
Felicity was on edge. She hadn’t been touched by a man in... ever? Yeah she’s never been touched by any man. But Oliver, oh lord Oliver, he was so nice and he understood her and he was just like her! They’ve been turning around each other for months now and nothing happened yet. It frustrates Felicity to no end. She wasn’t the kind of woman who needed action or anything but she was physically attracted to Oliver on extends she couldn’t explain.

That’s how she found herself, unnecessarily nicely dressed and in front of his house where she had already knocked and a nice woman, named Raisa if she remembered well, was standing in front of her with a nice fake smile.

“Hi I’m Felicity I’m here to work with Oliver?” She said and the woman, this time, genuinely smiled and told her to come in.

“I thought you were a crazy young paparazzo again I’m sorry. Mister Oliver is in his bedroom upstairs. Second I’m on the left on the east corridor.” She told Felicity and Felicity thanked her and started climbing the stairs. When she was omg don’t of his room she knocked and heard Oliver walk in his room before telling her to come in.

She opened the door and found a half naked, out of the bathroom and having still some droplets of water wonderfully dropping on his abs. Abs she hadn’t had the chance to see from that close up until now.

“Well hello.” She smiled and heard Oliver chuckle and didn’t understand why until she noticed she was hugely staring at him. Or more accurately his abs.

“How are you today?” He asked and she nodded. That had become their thing. Nodding as an answer.

“Been good and you?” He nodded too and she smiled shyly.

“I’m here to do our homework about our technology invention? Remember?” She asked and he nodded yet again.

“I do remember but I was hoping we’d do it quickly ? Not because I don’t want to see you but because I love seeing you.” He admitted and the smile had had after saying that took her breath away.

“You do?”

“I do. It’s just I have a huge dinner with my family tonight and my mom hates when I’m late. So you’ll have to leave before she arrives or else she’ll be kinda furious that I’m not ready.” They both nodded and didn’t say a word anymore.

Felicity was frozen, staring at Oliver who was staring right back at her behind his geeky glasses with such intensity that it left her breathless. His eyes were devouring her body as if he was a predator and she was the prey.

“Oliver.” She whispered as her feet started walking on their own accord and moved toward him.

Oliver didn’t say anything he just waited for her and grabbed her butt as soon as she was within his reach. It surprised her so much that she moaned loudly. He didn’t wait for any approval from her and planted a kiss on her lips.

What started as a rather soft kiss escalated quickly into something carnal and animal. He devoured her with his lips and Felicity was gladly giving him more access, making her knees weaker in the process.

She moaned against his lips and her center moved against his, searching for some kind of friction as she felt her blood boil with need and lust. Oliver stopped kissing her lips to kiss her cheeks and go down on her neck and finishing on the top of her breast where her blush had spread.

He kneeled in front of her and Felicity frowned, what is he going to do exactly She panted already as his thumbs and index hooked in her jeans and pulled it down with her panties. Before Felicity could say anything, Oliver’s face was between Felicity’s thighs and he started devouring her starting with licking her clitoris up and down and up again until the rhythm he had adopted drove her crazy and she started begging him for she didn’t really know what.

“Oliver.” She panted and swallowed as she felt his expert tongue roll around her tender nub of nerves. “Have you ever done that before? Because this feels really good.” She moaned and felt Oliver chuckle against her before moping at it and pulling back to answer her question.

“I haven’t.” He smirked and went back to work, leaving Felicity breathless and her jaw dropping to the floor as he feasted on her.

“Please.” She hissed and pulled at his hair when he slipped his tongue into her core.

She heard and felt his chuckles resonate into her like a sweet torture.

He kept on sucking and licking and the more he did the more Felicity’s knees felt weak and she was falling on his shoulders. She panted loudly and kept her eyes closed as Oliver kept moving from her core to her clitoris. She was on the verge of coming she could feel it bubble up in her lower belly and she moaned loudly when Oliver hit the perfect spot with his tongue.

Her mind was going crazy until it went crazier when he introduced a finger, long and expert finger, into her and started thrusting and twisting it some way that it rubbed right where she needed it. He kept on sucking on her clitoris mercilessly and thrusting his finger in and out while rubbing against her g-spot when Felicity felt it explode in her lower belly and her knees finally, totally, gave out and she quite literally fell on his face as she came around his finger.

“Oh fuck!” She yelled and hissed, his finger and tongue were riding her through her orgasm and when she finally came down from her high she was taken to what she recognized as his gigantic bed and dropped by him on it.

She didn’t wait to be ordered and naturally spread her legs and lifted her arms in the air, waiting for him to fall on her in all his naked glory.

“Waiting for something Smoak?” He smirked and when she lowered her arms with a pout when she saw him, naked and her mouth gaped. Oh how handsome he was. His body is a fucking wonderland.

“Thank you.” He chuckled and Felicity blushed harder than humanly possible.

“I thought out loud?” She asked, or more accurately blurted out.

“You did but baby I’m totally fine with that.” He smirked and finally went onto the bed and laid on her.

“Baby?” She asked with her blush still going hard on her cheeks.

“Yeah.” He smiled widely and kissed her lips. “That is if you want to.” He half asked half said and she nodded enthusiastically.

“Yeah.” She kissed him hard on the lips.

“Alright, take your shirt off please.” He asked and she immediately obliged, taking also her panties and pants off of her ankles.

“You got a condom somewhere?” She presses and Oliver nodded toward the nightstand before reaching there and taking not one but two condoms out of it.

“Planning a big night mister? I thought you had somewhere to be.” Felicity asked while immediately blushing.

“Oh yeah. I got my girl. And she’s all ready. So I’m going to enjoy it. The whole night if possible but I guess we got more time on other days to finish this.” He winked and when Felicity thought he would put the condom on he just leaned down and took one of her now pebbled nipples in his mouth and his tongue twisted devilishly satisfyingly around it and Felicity whined while wrapping her legs around his naked waist.

Oliver used two of his fingers to pull and play with one of her nipple while the other was taken hostage, happily, by his tongue. Licking, sucking and pulling it mercilessly.

She automatically started grinding against his already rock hard cock and heard him moan against her nipple. She smirked and took the condom he had left next to her.

She pushed him from her nipples and forced him to sit so that she could put the condom on him. When she was done she wrapped her legs back around his waist and her arms around his neck and pulled him down into a kiss as one of her hands took him and directed him in front of her entrance.

He didn’t wait for any kind of invitation and thrust in whole all at once and Felicity had to take one second to adjust herself again to his manhood. It was her first time and she wasn’t accommodated to something that big. It kinda hurt for a few moments but after a minute the pain started to ease into pleasure.

“You good? Not too big?” He asked and she chuckled.

“Nothing that I can’t manage.” She panted and smirked devilishly at the wonderful man standing above her and nodded slowly as she took his lower lip between her teeth and pulled on it before sucking it and ending up devouring each other’s mouths while he started thrusting wholly into her.

Felicity moaned against his lips and gripped harder on him. She met each of his thrust with the same frenzy and soon he thrust in faster and harder. Pounding into her like there was no tomorrow.

Felicity’s back arched, giving him more access to her neck and her breast while she cried out in pleasure.

“Oh fuck yes!” She hissed and her nails scratched his entire back as he moaned against her skin.

“You’re going to leave marks.” He groaned against her neck and bit her there making her moan loudly.

“You bet I am.” She answered and started kissing his shoulder until she came to the base of his neck and started sucking his skin as he pounded harder into her, making her see butterflies where there shouldn’t be.

She sucked on his skin util he groaned and she stopped to see her work with a devilish grin on her face.

“That’s a nice hickey you got there Mister Queen.” She panted and Oliver smirked.

He started kissing her again as their rhythm started getting frenzied and they were both close to reaching their orgasms. Oliver let his fingers slip between their bodies and his forefinger and thumb started rubbing her clitoris in the most torturous way as his cock rubbed right where her g-spot was. She kissed him like her life depended on it as it finally crushed on her.

She came with a loud cry and her legs wrapped around his waist like vines as her nails scratched his back again. Her back arched and her head rolled back. She was left breathless for a mere seconds before her shout finally echoed in her own ears.

“Oh shit! Shit fuck. Oliver.” She yelled and heard Oliver coming as well, still thrusting inside her until both of them came down from their high and panted.

They didn’t say a word for a while, both just resting. Oliver moved and removed himself from inside her, eliciting a whine from her at the loss of contact. He rolled on the empty side of the bed and held his hand out for her to take, which she did

“That was good.” He started.

“Best first time I’ll ever have.” She added and Oliver chuckled while nodding a little bit.

“It’s your first time too so?” He turned around and laid on his side, allowing him to have a good look at her.

She did the same and looked at every little detail of him she hadn’t had the chance to really look at before.

“You have freckles.” He remarked and she nodded, blushing a little bit.

“You too.” She told him and he nodded as well. “But wait it’s your first time?” She said, not believing him.

“Yeah! Remember I’m your age! I’m not a real senior. But you were so loud and stuff I thought you had done it before!” He told her and she shook her head no.

“I had never. But I swear I think this is he best first time a girl can have.” She smirked and kissed him.

He came closer and wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed her again softly and she moaned against his lips.

“You tired?” She purred against his lips and he shook his head.

“Wanna use that second condom I took out?” He asked and she nodded.

“I’m a bit sore. Would you mind if we just lay here?” She asked and he nodded.

“Not a problem miss.” He told her and was about to kiss her when they heard a small voice calling him.

“Oliver!” The voice said while footsteps coming their way were clearly audible and scare Felicity to death.

“Who is that?!”

“My little sister, Thea, remember her?” He asked and she nodded fast.

“I need to dress up. Now.” She got up and got her clothes before the young girl could get in but apparently Felicity wasn’t fast enough because she was just in her underwear when a young brunette bursted in the room.

“Thea get out of here!” Oliver yelled and threw a pillow at her, making her get it immediately.

He got up and got dressed and ran toward Felicity who was now fully dressed and ready to go.

“Are we good? Are we still a we? Do I need to worry?” He asked and she shook her head.

“We are good. We are still a we. And no, that is something that will happen more often with my mom than it will with your sister if you ever come to see me so it’s fine.” She kissed him softly and took her books,

“I guess we’ll have to see each other again for that project huh?” He asked and she shrugged while nodding.

“It’s okay though I don’t think my boyfriend will mind if I see you to work on a project.” She told him and saw him smile brightly.

“I’m sure he’ll mind actually. If I had a girlfriend seeing some other guy without telling me I’d be pretty pissed. Not because she’s seeing another guy, I don’t care about that but because she didn’t tell  
me you know what I mean?” He asked and she chuckled.

“I do know. I’ll see you in class.” She kissed him where she had done a hickey on his neck and then on his cheeks to finish on his lips.

“See you in class.” He smiled and waved goodbye as she exited the room.

  
_____

 

  
Saturday, November 3 2018

 

  
Felicity woke up with Sara, Thea, Dinah and her two children staring at her with a mischievous smile on their faces. She glared at them and they moved themselves from the door to leave place to a wheeling chair carrying her mother, alive, awake and smiling.

“Mom?” She sobbed and started crying as her mom was taken to Felicity bed to hold her hand.

“Felicity Megan Smoak-Queen! What on earth do you think you’re doing? You need to get up now! And go find the strength to take care of your children! Not hop hop! Get up and show them who the real you is.” And that was all she needed, her mother giving her the speech she needed to get in order to get back on her feet.


	10. Especially Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is my tenth one and so is changed a little bit. Every fic I write has a reversed POV chapter, this is the one. I hope you guys like it and don't use as much tissues as I did.
> 
> enjoy!  
> xoxo

In Another World We’ll Be Together  
  
  
Especially Me

[<https://youtu.be/gBtJpVY7NkE>]  


  
**Friday, October 26 2018**

  
  
He had done the right choice. He had to think that in order to not go crazy in this helicopter. He had done that to make sure his children and his family were going to be safe.  
  
He had done the right choice.  
  
He sighed and looked up to see Merlyn smirking and all he wanted to do was punch him in the face and make sure he’d never be able to smile again.  
  
“Don’t look so angry Oliver, it’ll make it harder for you if you are.” Merlyn told him and Oliver pulled on the chains he had been attached to as soon as he had been sat on the helicopter.  
  
Merlyn immediately reacted and pulled his gun, shooting him on his left leg, where he had already been injured during the earthquake. The gunshot resonated in the interior of the helicopter and Oliver lowered himself and grunted in pain.  
  
“Now maybe you’ll stop being rude to me. After all I’m still mourning my loss. You know the one you caused, my wife. Remember her?” He spoke with disgust in his voice and Oliver wanted to tell him but he had sworn to never tell. No matter what. He’d take this to his grave if he had to.  
  
Oliver stayed in the same fetus position throughout the ride because of the pain reverberating from his leg to his heart.  
  
They landed on top of a skyscraper and Oliver was transported without much care to the basement of the building. They laid him on a cold and hard table, then proceeded to take the bullet out of his leg. Without numbing him first. His cries and shouts resonated in between the four walls imprisoning him.  
  
When they were done they let him rest for what he thought were hours but in fact were just one.  
  
“Don’t fall asleep just now, Ollie. It’s only been an hour since you’ve got that bullet taken out.” Merlyn said, pressing his hand on the wound and making him hiss in pain.  
  
“What do you want Merlyn?!” He yelled and got a slap on his leg in return.  
  
“Don’t talk to me like that.” He whispered and got closer to his ear. “I’ll take my take and make you pay for Rebecca.” He threatened and Oliver gulped. Remembering Rebecca and her physical state when he had saved her, Oliver could only imagine Merlyn had gotten stronger by the years.  
  
“I’ll make sure you know better than to thwart me.” He said and Oliver didn’t really understand his use of words here.  
  
“Thwart?” You mean upset you maybe. The only thing I did was try and same Rebecca.” He pulled on his strings again but in vain.  
  
“No. I used the appropriate word. And you failed at the only thing you claimed yoursefl good at. Saving people. You can't even save your own family. Pathetic.” He said as he walked away and put on display all the toys he’d brought to torture Oliver. “See, I wanted to be the one to bring her down. This woman cheated on me. Tommy is a bastard. But I don’t think there’s a need to tell the poor boy since he’s lost his short term memory since the earthquake he’s rather useless.” Merlyn turned around with what looked like a hammer and nails.  
  
“What are you going to do with this.” Oliver asked, without really asking since he kinda knew what was the use of those two objects in his case.  
  
“I’m going to test your body and its resistance to pain. Let’s see how long it takes before you faint young Queen.”  
  
He smirked and put one nail on his wrong let, he rose the hammer in the air and hit the nail hard, making its way fully into his skin and up to his bone. Oliver almost threw up at the feeling. One of the most painful pains were near the knee and apparently, Merlyn knew that just well.  
  
He started doing it on his other leg, his tibia was broken by one nail while his thighs ligament were snatched, Oliver felt it when they broke under the pressure of the multiple nails introduced into his body. After the twenty nails were all over his legs, Merlyn took another tool of his and started inducing electric shocks on his chest, his neck and his pelvis. Making him black out at some point due to the high level of electricity coursing through his body, plus the nails stocking it because they were metals.  
  
“Please.” Oliver begged when was startled awake by water splashing on his face.  
  
“Oh poor Oliver. The party has just begun.” Merlyn told him and Oliver sat his head back on the hard metal supporting his body.  
  
He heard another voice chuckle and lifted his head to be met with an unknown brown haired tall guy.  
  
“Who are you.” He asked dryly and the tall guy punched him in the face.  
  
“I’m Ray Palmer. And the only thing you need to know is that I have your wife and her friends under my claws, if you do just one wrong move I’ll make sure you never see them again.” The Palmer guy threatened and Oliver’s jaw tended at his words. 

“Fuck you! If you touch her I swear to god you won't be part of this world anymore.” Oliver threatened that Plamer guy and got a sap on his face by said guy in return.

“Don't talk to me like that.” he came on top of him and spit on his face. “I'll do whatever I want and you wont be able to stop me from doing anything. Starting with taking your wife and making her mine. It's when they're in pain and sorrow that they're the most vulnerable.” Palmer laughed and Oliver felt his blood boil in his veins.  
  
As Oliver kept his attention on Palmer he didn't notice Merlyn moving on to the next torture device, droplets falling every two seconds on his forehead for an hour. He set the device and Oliver was screaming thirty minutes in and begged for it to stop until, when the hour was done, he felt completely numb and didn’t even respond to the next torture Merlyn was inflicting him.  
  
  
_____

  
  
**Wednesday, October 31 2018**  
  
  
Oliver’s been tortured for almost a week now and there wasn’t any part of his body that wasn’t touched by Merlyn’s hands. Not one. He was shaking on his own and didn’t even bother begging for anything anymore because it was just making Merlyn prouder and sneakier about this whole situation.  
  
He fell asleep the second Merlyn got out from his cell and regretted immediately when he heard commotion at the end of wherever he was. He tried to get up but his body was too weak to do so. He still had his chains on and was completely unable to free himself. He stayed still on his metal table and listened. The commotion, whatever it was, was getting closer and he could hear two pairs of footsteps coming his way. He braces himself and closed his eyes, not wanting to see the blow come.  
  
He heard his chains getting detached and a voice he thought he’d never hear again calling his name.  
  
“Oliver. We need to go now.” The féminine voice said and another male one added something immediately.  
  
“He’s too weak look at all the bruises Malcolm gave him. We have to carry him to the van.” He said and Oliver sighed in relief. After almost a week of pain, physical and mental, he was finally taken out of this place.  
  
“We need to move now. Carry him and I’ll take care of Malcolm.” The feminine voice said and Oliver felt his body being lifted. He had a pill introduced in his mouth and some water to help swallow it. He didn’t know what it was, probably some adrenaline recipe because he jolted awake immediately and was on his feet in a matter of seconds. He turned around and saw tommy and his mom starring at him.  
  
“The pill you took from Felicity really does miracles.” She said and Tommy nodded slowly.  
  
“What the hell guys?! I thought you had lost your memory!” He said pointing at Tommy. “And I thought I told you to never come back to Malcolm!” He told her, disappointed more than anything else.  
  
“Tommy called me saying you’d been kidnapped but we can come back later if you want. After or before you die what’s your preference? And what will we say to your kids if we intervene to late? You thought about that Oliver?” Rebecca told him, anger palpable in her usually soft voice.  
  
“She’s right man. I’m sorry I haven’t told you about my condition being fake and all but I had my reasons. My mom told me what Merlyn did to her and what you did to help her. I never lost my memory but she asked me to act as if to protect me from my father. The first day after the earthquake I woke up and my mom was there, after we argued a little bit and she showed me Felicity, who was on the other side of the room and I started crying when she told me about Laurel and-“ Tommy stopped and swallowed heavily. Oliver’s brows raised in worry and Rebecca continued Tommy’s story.  
  
“Laurel was pregnant at the time. And I told tommy that it was all his father’s fault so I asked him to act like he had memory loss, which of course was undetected by the doctors at any of his tests but he kept acting like he forgot, to preserve himself and me. In the eventuality of something like this situation had to ever happen.” Rebecca told Oliver and he had to hold himself against the wall for some time.  
  
He breathed in and out. The bile coming up until it was too much and he threw up the little he had left in his stomach.  
  
“We need to get out now before Malcolm wakes up and runs after us and kill us all.” Tommy suggested and both Oliver and Rebecca agreed.  
  
They both carried Oliver out in an empty parking lot and put him in Tommy’s car. He saw his bow immediately as he sat and before he could say anything he heard a shot resonating in the empty parking lot and Tommy fell on the ground.  
  
Rebecca yelled out of her lungs and Oliver stayed immobile. On purpose.  
  
“You thought you could escape me that easily little whore!” Merlyn yelled and Oliver shivered. His adrenaline was starting to wear off and he didn’t have much time to act.  
  
“Why did you have to shoot him?!” Rebecca yelled out of pure rage while crying over her boy’s body.  
  
“He’s a bastard I don’t care about him but you, I have dreamed of ending you for years.” Merlyn threatened and Oliver took the chance and got out of the car with his bow and placed three arrows. He pulled, aimes and let go of the arrows. Only two of them touching his target and the last one touching the leg of his accomplice.  
  
Merlyn grunted in pain and Oliver used his last bit of adrenaline to help Rebecca our Tommy at the back of the car and walk himself at the front seat of the car before falling into unconsciousness.  
  
  
_____

  
  
**Thursday, November 1 2018**  
  
  
Oliver woke up with the beep of his heart rate resonating in his ears and the thin of his own heartbeat pulsing through his veins assuring him he was very well alive. The room was simply lit and it was easy for Oliver to open his eyes and realize he was at his parents house in Ivy Town, with Rebecca rummaging in the kitchen on the other side of the room as if to keep her brain out of whatever she was thinking.  
  
He cleared his throat and called Rebecca.  
  
“Rebecca.” He whispered and she immediately looked up and walked toward him with determination.  
  
“Hi Oliver, how are you? Do you remember anything from this past week and especially last night?” She asked and he nodded slowly.  
  
“Tommy.” He whispered and Rebecca swallowed immediately. She didn’t have anything to say, Oliver remembered pretty well actually it was the only memory he had without any blanks altering it.  
  
Tommy has almost died yesterday night and they discovered it when they arrived here, at Rebecca’s house. She had given Oliver another pill of adrenaline to help her carry him. They had taken him upstairs and put him on a bed to wait, they IV’ed him and made sure he’d stay stable through the night at least. After that he had fallen out of consciousness after that again. But not before crying all the tears he had in his body and holding Rebecca against his chest to comfort her as much as he could given the circumstances.  
  
Oliver swallowed and lowered his eyes to his body, finally taking in the damage Merlyn had done to it. He had scar tissue forming everywhere and the nails in his legs were all gone. He sighed in relief despite having a lot of pain coursing through his body at the time. Rebecca has taken all the nails off and he was thankful for it.  
  
“I’m sorry.” He started and Rebecca immediately stopped him.  
  
“It wasn’t your fault Oliver. It was Tommy’s and my choice to do this and I paid the consequences with my son’s condition. Now let’s just hope Malcolm won’t wake up from the arrows you shot him with.” She said in a low tone and Oliver barely heard her.  
  
“Felicity.” He whispered again and Rebecca nodded.  
  
“Don’t worry you’ll see her soon but you’re too weak to go back for now and especially since we don’t know if Malcolm is still alive. Wanna go see tommy?” She asked and he nodded.  
  
The got upstairs and saw Tommy, sleeping peacefully while holding onto his life. He had an IV on his left are and Rebecca explained to Oliver that she had to give oxygen regularly to his brain for him to not die with the second IV on his other arm and the monitors she had set behind his bed to see if he was doing okay. Oliver sighed and got closer to Tommy with her help. He sat next to tommy on his bed and took his cold hand in his warmer ones.  
  
“Please Tommy, you need to wake up buddy I need you. Your mom too. Please.” Oliver sobbed and felt Rebecca’s hand on his back and turned around to see her nod slowly.  
  
“He’ll wake up eventually. Just give him time. You need to do some re-education before going back to your family. And while you do that I’ll make sure my family stays the way it is. With Malcolm dead.” She assured him and helped him downstairs before giving him a bunch of exercises for his legs, torso and arms.  
  
  
_____

  
  
**Wednesday, November 7 2018**  
  
  
Oliver has trained for a whole week and was feeling much stronger and more muscular than before. He had visited tommy in his room everyday begging him to wake up and be alive without much success yet. Today he woke up with more determination and started by a good breakfast with Rebecca and they trained together, her making sure he did his workouts well and him making sure she won’t fall apart in front of him.  
  
Two days prior they had learned that Merlyn wasn’t dead and that he was recovering from the two shots Oliver had sent in his chest. That had given Oliver the strength to work harder and be better. And that’s exactly what he did. He worked twice as much as needed and grew stronger by the second.  
  
Now he had done all his workouts and it was his time with Tommy. He rushed upstairs, still with some difficulty because of the holes in his legs but still faster than the week before.  
  
He sat beside Tommy and took his hand in his. He sighed and closed his eyes. The room was completely quiet he breathed in and out and was about to say his daily sentence when he heard a groan and some movement. He opened his eyes and saw Tommy stirring up his legs only and opening his eyes slowly but surely to finally see Oliver and smile.  
  
“Hey buddy.” Tommy said and Oliver fell down in tears, hugging his best friend tightly and thanking the gods for Tommy.  
  
“You scared me to death man.” He shielded and Tommy chuckled.  
  
“I’m sorry mate. I like sleeping until very late you know.” He said, his voice hoarse and Oliver chuckled.  
  
“You’ve been out for two weeks man.” He said to Tommy and heard Rebecca come in. They knew. Tommy knew. Rebecca sat in front of Oliver and they held his hand.  
  
“My sweet boy. I’ve missed you.” She said, and stoked his hair.  
  
“I know. But I also know that you know I won’t last long. So I have some stuff to tell you. He turned to his mother first and smiled at her.  
  
“Thank you mom. For everything that you’ve done for me. Protecting me from my dad and preventing me from doing the mistakes I wanted to make when laurel died. Thank you for always being behind me and carrying me when I can’t carry myself. I love you and you’ll always be the love of my life mom. No one else even Laurel can replace you. I’ll give my life for you a hundred times if I could. I live you mom.” He finished and turned to Oliver now, tears making his eyes brighter and Oliver smiled, his own tears blurring his vision.  
  
“Ollie, oh lord we’ve done it all together. We’ve made out with girls together. We chatter about felicity for hours when you first met her because you were crazy about her and still are. I wish you all the happiness in the world mate. I want you to me happy and I want you to live your life the way you always wanted to, before Malcolm ruined it you know?” His voice was hoarser than before and Oliver felt his throat tighten. “I want you to remember me as the friend that always supported you and also the one who did everything he could to protect you and your family. Please tell Felicity I adore her and that I wouldn’t be anything without her unending support, tell the kids I love them. Tell them I’ll going to be with my own kid now. With my kid and my wife. I’ll finally be free and happy man. That’s the dream! I love you Oliver.”  
  
“Tommy no.” Oliver started crying while Rebecca swallowed her tears and Tommy held both their hands tighter.  
  
“Please let me go with my wife and my kid. Let me be in peace.” Tommy begged and they nodded.  
  
They got up and Tommy laid on the bed, looking at the stars on the roof. They started unplugging his IV and turned all the machines off, finishing with the last IV, giving oxygen to his blood and brain. They sat with him, holding his hand as he slowly closed his eyes.  
  
“Goodbye Tommy, I love you.” Oliver whispered and Tommy went away with a smile on his face. Oliver and Rebecca started crying at the same time and both crumbled on on Tommy’s lifeless body.  
  
Oliver stayed like that, crying all the tears he had in him on his best friend for hours before falling asleep on him and saying one last thing.  
  
“Enjoy your after life with your family mate. You’ll never be forgotten.” He whispered and felt Rebecca’s hand hold his tightly.  
  
  
_____

  
  
**Friday,** **November** **9** **2018**  
  
  
Oliver got up with his eyes red and watery, just like yesterday. He had cried all night and was inconsolable about Tommy.  
  
He saw Rebecca getting down, she probably slept beside Tommy, his death taking a toll on her in the worst way.  
  
Oliver felt like his lungs weren’t letting him breathe air and his throat was tight barely allowing him to take in any food.  
  
He got up and followed Rebecca in the living room.  
  
“What do we do?” He asked and Rebecca sighed.  
  
“We burry him, our own funeral, and then you go home and kill that son of a bitch.” Her tone was cold and her eyes were empty of any emotion.  
  
“I’ll do it.” He whispered.  
  
“Promise me Oliver.” She insisted and he nodded.  
  
“I promise. After everything he’s done to my family and now what he’s done to Tommy. It’s unforgivable and he’ll pay for it, even though I know felicity won’t allow me to kill him.” He told Rebecca and she nodded. Felicity has always drawn the best out of him and he wasn’t going to darken the light she had spent so many years lightening.  
  
“Now if you’ll help me.” She showed Tommy’s body on the wooden floor at the entry and Oliver immediately moved toward it to carry it wherever Rebecca planned on burying him.  
  
A few hundred meters into the forest behind her backyard he dropped the body on an already dug tomb. Rebecca pointed toward tommy then toward the grave and Oliver went down in it while Rebecca pushed Tommy’s body toward him. He took his body and dropped it slowly on the ground, placing him correctly in the grave.  
  
Rebecca then helped him out of the grave. They both took the shovels Rebecca had brought and started burying Tommy. When they were done they were both exhausted and Rebecca stood above her son’s grave, some seeds of a tree she hadn’t told him about.  
  
She threw the seeds on his grave and they both sighed.  
  
“Tommy Merlyn was my boy.” She started and Oliver got emotional and teary. “He was a best friend, a fiancé and a soon-to-be father. His life was filled with joy and happiness as well as friends whom I hope will never forget him. He passed away too soon. His soul is now in a better place and his body will forever Rest In Peace. Thank you for everything you’ve given to me Thomas.” Rebecca finished with a whispered ‘I love you’ to her son and took a step back to let Oliver speak.  
  
He knelt close to where Tommy’s head was and sighed.  
  
“Tommy was probably my one and only best friend. I’ve never had another like him, he always supported me no matter what, he was always there to help me when I didn’t know what gift to bring for Felicity. And I was here for him, when he had to choose the ring for Laurel I remember he was the first one who knew about Felicity and me! Apart from Thea and my mom because they... let’s say they were at home not at the best time.” He stopped and heard Rebecca chuckle a little.  
  
“That’s my boy.” She said and Oliver nodded.  
  
“He’ll always be here for me I know it. Despite him being dead he’ll guide me in my dreams and subconscious and that’s enough for me. I’ll see him when my time is done. I hope he’s happy with Laurel and their Kid now. Love you Tommy.”  
  
Oliver got up and nodded at Rebecca. Together they got back to her house and packed the few things Oliver had when he arrived here. They drove for the whole day, Felicity and the whole group had gone back to central city apparently and Oliver couldn’t wait to hold his wife and children in his arms and make sure they’re all okay. At around 7pm they finally arrived in front of a very lighted house and both got out of the car. Oliver took his bag and moved forward with Rebecca behind him, still in the car.  
  
He got closer to the door and had just time to turn around that Rebecca was already leaving. He chuckled while shaking his head. She was right, no one needed to know about her it’ll just make them an easier target if they knew.  
  
He knocked three times on the door and waited for the door to open. A few seconds later the door did open but not by the person he expected to.  
  
“Oliver?!” Donna whispered and opened her mouth but Oliver hushed her.  
  
“Shush! Let me sneak on them, where are they?” He asked and she showed the upstairs with her finger and he nodded.  
  
He hugged his step mother and kissed her forehead.  
  
“How is it possible? I thought you were in a coma?! I’m so happy that you’re back!” He told her and she smiled.  
  
“Yeah well I’ve been pushing felicity to go out because she’s been a mess since you’ve been gone Oliver.” Donna warmed him and he gulped down, nodding once more.  
“Don’t you know something else than nodding?” She chuckled and Oliver shook his head.  
  
“It’s our thing with Felicity. We nod and we understand each other better that way.” He told her and she moved to the side to let him in.  
  
He walked upstairs slowly, followed by Donna and he started hearing her voice, in the children’s room. Talking to them. He closed his eyes for a second and enjoyed the melodic sound of her voice.  
  
“He’ll come home soon and you’ll get to hold him as tightly as you want. He’s alive I am sure of it. I love you both from the bottom of my heart.” She told them and Oliver’s heart melted in his chest.  
  
“We love you too mom.” Emily said and Oliver could only guess Timothy was nodding, making his soft golden curls bounce against the pillow.  
  
“Goodnight mom.” He hears his son say to Felicity and he chose that time to come in.  
  
He pushed the door and three pair of eyes looked toward him and all widened.  
  
“Hi guys.” He said and Felicity immediately jumped from Timothy’s bed and into his arms, holding him tightly and crying on his shoulder.  
  
“Dad!” Timothy yelled and jumped out of bed and into his arms as well while Emily was being shy and got up slowly and waited for Felicity and Timothy to be done with him.  
  
When Timothy finally pulled back Emily shyly approached him and hugged him and felicity at the same time. Felicity who had still been crying the whole time. Emily and Timothy got back to bed and Oliver kissed them goodbye.  
  
He got downstairs with Felicity in his arms and Donna following them closely. They arrived in the living room and Felicity was still nestled in Oliver’s arms, slowly calming down.  
  
He sat down on the couch and sighed in relief. He was home. His babies and his wife were safe and his step mother was back in town. He was happy.  
  
Donna day on the couch next to them and stroked her daughter’s cheek tenderly.  
  
“I think someone is very happy to see you.” Donna said with a smile and Felicity his her face in Oliver’s neck.  
  
“Mom I’m 35 I shouldn’t be shy about this!” Felicity complained and both Oliver and Donna chuckled.  
  
“I think you’ll always be shy and ashamed of me Felicity. Some things never change.” Her mother told them and they both nodded.  
  
Felicity sat up on his lap and kissed him softly, for a few moments he forgot about all that’s happened and just focused on his wife. They eventually broke apart and she opened her eyes, looked him in the eyes and sighed.  
  
“Mind telling us what happened?”

 


	11. House Of The Rising Sun (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and the next one will be dedicated to Tommy mostly. Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Have a good night/day lovelies!  
> Xoxo

In Another World We’ll Be Together

 

  
House Of The Rising Sun

[<https://youtu.be/scTqpfL9WMA>]

 

  
**Monday** , **December** **4** **2000**

 

  
“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Felicity asked nervously as they walked hands in hands in the streets of Starling.

“Don’t worry they’re not going to eat you baby!” He reassured her and kissed her cheek.

“I know but I’ve never met your best friends it makes me nervous! Plus I’m a geek I’m not good with people the way you are.” She pouted and Oliver chuckled.

“I’m a geek too. And speaking of geekiness you beat me on our latest biology test! You’ll have to explain me the third question cause I didn’t understand.” He asked and pressed her hand in hope.

“Of course! It’s actually pretty simple you-“

“Woah woah woah.” A dark haired man came to them with a smirk as a less dark haired girl laughed behind him and told him to stop while slapping his arm.

“Tommy! She was explaining something to me you’re rude!” Oliver slapped what Felicity guesses was his best friend and immediately felt her cheeks blush.

“Hey! You must be Felicity! I’m so happy to finally meet the girl who stole Oliver’s heart.” The girl smirked at Oliver, who sighed and chuckled with Tommy.

“This is Laurel.” Tommy told felicity who nodded while still blushing very much.

“Nice to meet you Laurel.” Felicity said shyly and held Oliver’s hand tighter.

“Baby relax they’re neither speedy nor my mom, okay?” Olivet told her and she chuckled. Oh yeah they’ve met multiple times but still not officially. And she was ready to wait a very long time for that. Thea has some kind of a gift to enter the room right at the moment she shouldn’t. But felicity will have her payback eventually.

“So you guys want to grab some coffee?” Tommy asked and felicity’s face lit up.

“You said the right thing to make her like you bro!” Oliver chuckled when they saw felicity’s facial reaction at the word coffee.

She was addicted to coffee. And so what? Tommy realized that quickly when she ordered her extraordinary, weird, coffee.

  
_____

 

 **Saturday** , **November** **10** **2018**

  
“Oliver? Baby. Can you at least tell me how you got here?” Felicity asked slowly, it was hard to have her mom give them some slack and go to sleep but she managed after giving her some magical pill she had stored in her cupboard.

Oliver gulped down and slowly nodded.

“I was being tortured for a week when they came. Tommy and Rebecca. He-“ Oliver stopped for a moment and felicity knew there was something he was withholding from her. “He took something from you to help his mother help me out so we fought Merlyn for the first time. Then they were about to take me home when Merlyn shoot Tommy.” Oliver stopped there, a single tear rolling down his cheek. Felicity let her own tears roll down her cheeks while wiping off her husband’s.

“Is he?” Oliver nodded and Felicity’s lower lip trembled.

“He was still alive when we got back at Rebecca’s house in Ivy Town but I have to gain strength to come here so it took me a week or so to heal at least a little from all the wholes and electric shocks. By that time Tommy was dying and he was IV’ed until the very last moment. He made his goodbyes to us and we too the IV down and let him go in peace. At least he’s with Laurel now. He’s in peace. But Rebecca found out that merlyn he survived the arrows I’d put in him and now we have to find him.” By the time Oliver finished his story they both ended up on laying on the other and hugging each other tightly.

“Was Merlyn alone?” Was Felicity’s only question at the time. They’ll talk about Tommy when Oliver will be more stable.

“Yes. Some guy that, apparently, has a grip on you.” Oliver looked her in the eyes with worry and sorrow as the only two emotions present.

“What’s their name?”

“Ray Palmer.” Oliver raises a brown and Felicity’s mouth gaped. She knew ray wasn’t to be trusted and her mother instinct never failed.

“He’s the one who presented me the project I talked to you about! With the anti catastrophe machine. What if he intends on reversing the machine and creating another earthquake? Oliver I can’t do this again.” Felicity started panicking at the idea of losing her loved ones again, she couldn’t do it. She simply couldn’t and the idea of losing her family again made her ill and took her breath from her as panic started rising in her chest, something she thought was long gone came back with a vengeance as her lungs wouldn’t get air in and her heartbeat raised dangerously high as she started to see everything slowly blurring.

“Felicity.” She heard a voice.

The voice shook her but she was unable to breathe and her throat was too tight for air to pass. Tears rolled down her cheeks and her vision was still blurry. She hadn’t had a panic attack for quite some time now but you can’t escape from things like those she guessed.

“Felicity!” This time she heard his voice loud and clear. Oliver was shaking her so hard that she couldn’t even see straight.

“Oliver.” She simply said and made him stop shaking her like a tree.  
“I’m fine. Don’t worry. I-“

“No you weren’t fine Felicity. You were breathing heavily and your pupils were dilated. You were having a panic attack baby.” Oliver knew. Of course he knew it’s not as if he lived half of his life with her.

“It’s the first time in a while I wasn’t prepared, usually I’m more calm and focused when I have panic attacks. But I guess with you coming back and Tommy dying and-“ she didn’t have time to finish that the tears were already rolling down her cheeks and Oliver was cuddling her in no time. Soothing her and whispering loving words in her ear.

“I’m so sorry Felicity. I promise I’ll never die again.” He tried to joke but Felicity just cried harder and he felt immediately bad about it.

“I don’t want you to die Oliver. What am I going to do if I don’t have you? I’ve already lived the worst ten years of my life without you. I can’t do it again, not now, not ever. I need you. I need you because without you I’m completely hollow!” She wipes her tears and sat in front of him to make sure he was really looking at her and understanding.  
“I’ve loved you for almost twenty years now. And I intend to love you until my very last breath. I don’t want you to die because if you do, and I know that’s selfish but, if you do a part of me will die along with you and that means I simply can’t live without you Oliver. You’re my person.” She finished with a pout and Oliver chuckled, which made her raise her brows at him.

“Did you just pull a grey’s anatomy at me Mrs Queen?” He smirked and she blushed, she hadn’t even realized that she had done that.

“Did it convive you though? ‘Cause the whole speech was a hundred percent heartfelt. And if you die I’ll make you suffer Mr Queen.” She smiled and pushed him on the bed.

“Aren’t you tired after all the emotional talk?” He asked her and she shook her head before kissing him softly while pulling his shirt up.

“I’m not tired.” She whispered against his lips and he nodded slowly.

“Let’s not sleep then.” He proposed and she nodded.

  
_____

 

  
**Sunday** , **November** **11** **2018**

  
Felicity woke up slowly and stirred the sore muscles of her body as the sun started sneaking through the blinds of her bedroom. She turned around to see Oliver’s side of the bed empty and the smile that had appeared a few seconds earlier immediately disappeared to let worry kick in.

She sat on the bed and looked around, sighing when she finally spotted Oliver’s pile of clothes neatly put on her chair beside the bathroom door. She smiled again and got up, directing herself toward the bathroom where, by the sounds she was hearing, Oliver was taking a shower.

She sneaked in and took the little clothes she had left on and hopped in the shower with Oliver.

“Hey princess. How are you feeling?” He whispered and kissed her softly. She smiled against his lips and nodded.

“I’m perfectly fine. And a little sore.” She smirked and Oliver chuckled.

“That would be my fault.” He said as he wrapped his arms on her lower back and kissed her cheek, then her jaw to end up peppering kisses on her neck.

Felicity hummed happily and chuckled when Oliver started tickle her with his beard.

“What are we going to do today?” She asked, worried about what’s to happen next.

Oliver stopped kissing her and sighed. “I think we should go to Ivy Town and let everyone say their proper goodbyes to Tommy. Then we can focus on catching Merlyn and avoid getting a natural catastrophe again.” Oliver proposed and felicity nodded.

“That sounds like a plan. Now we have to tell them he’s dead.” She said; unable to keep the emotions at bay and internally thanked the shower for still running because if not Oliver would’ve seen the tears rolling down her cheeks.

“Don’t cry baby.” Oliver still notices and wiped her tears with his thumbs before kissing her lips once more before they got out of the shower.

They dressed up together before going downstairs and facing their family and just the thought of it made Felicity smile. Not because of this whole situation but because for once in what felt like eternity, Oliver and her were back to the fusional couple they once were and they had both their children and as far as she knew they were in good health. Her mother was alive. Just Oliver’s parents were missing to the picture and it pained felicity a lot to not have had been able to be there for him when he learned they had died during the earthquake.

That’s how, without any warning from her brain, she started crying again and had Oliver hug her within the next second.

“Baby, what’s with the mood swings since yesterday? Are you sure you’re okay?” He turned her around so that she was facing him and she shook her head.

“Tell me what’s happening.” Oliver pleases and she sighed and nodded.

“I’m not feeling good. I keep hoping that things would go back to the way they were ever since we saw each other on that parent and teachers meeting but things escalated so quickly and were here, Tommy died and I get that we’re together and everyone is perfectly healthy and stuff but I mean, I have the right to cry whenever I want.” Felicity sobbed with a pout on her face that clearly makes Oliver melt if she trusted the look she was seeing on his face.

“You have every right to cry baby! Absolutely every right, but right now I need you to calm down or else the kids are going to cry too and your mom is going to start crying if she sees you all cry so I can’t deal the Smoaks crying you get me?” They both chuckled and she nodded, wiping her tears and taking a deep breath.

“I’m not crying. Or at least I’ll try.” She assurés him and herself in the process because if she was being honest, she didn’t know if she’d be able to restrain herself when he’ll be talking about Tommy.

  
_____

  
**Saturday** , **December** **23** **2000**

  
Felicity got woken up with Oliver jumping on her bed.

“Good morning baby!” He yelled and kissed her everywhere he could.

She chuckled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

“How did you get here!” She laughed and Oliver raised his brows knowingly.  
“My mom let you in didn’t she.” He nodded and she shook her head while chuckling.

“I knocked on your door and she jumped on me and told me that you were still sleeping and I should wake you up.” He kissed her again, just because.

“What are we doing today? Are we still going with Tommy, Laurel and Sara?” He nodded again and she nodded too.

She was about to do a little more than kissing him when her mother decided to knock and get in the room without any warning.

“Honey I’m sorry to disturb but I’ve ordered your last Hanukkah gift and it came a little later than expected.” Her mother said, a little embarrassed before pushing herself to the side to let someone she hadn’t seen in ages come in.

She didn’t really have time to know what was happening before her best friend had jumped on her and nonchalantly pushed Oliver to the side to completely lay on Felicity.

“Felicity! I’m so happy to see you!” Dinah said with a high pitched voice only she could have.

Dinah Drake. This woman was everything to Felicity. She had helped her when her dad left her and her mother. She had helped her accept the fact that he was a jerk who only cared about reputation and money and she was here whenever Felicity wanted to actually. This woman was her everything.

“Oh god, D! What the hell are you doing here I thought you had a boyfriend and all! I thought we weren’t going to see each other this year!” Felicity hugged her friend tightly and saw on the corner of her eyes Oliver with big wide eyes staring at them.

“You really thought I wouldn’t be here for the last day of Hanukkah? Even if I’m a day late doesn’t mean we can’t open gifts.” Dinah smirked and took out the gift Felicity had sent her from her bag as well as another wrapped box that she handed to Felicity.

Felicity pushed Dinah and crawled toward Oliver to sit on his laps. They were now in front of one another and ready to open their gifts when Dinah interrupted the opening.

“Aren’t you going to present me to the guy I saw in your bed? Who do you think I am?” Dinah looked offended but Felicity knew she was just teasing her.

“Dinah, meet Oliver my boyfriend I’ve talked to you about so much on the phone.” Felicity smiled mischievously and saw Dinah and Oliver blush at the same time while her mom, who of course was still there, started chuckling and was soon followed by Felicity.

“Nice to meet you Dinah. Felicity’s told me a lot about you. I’m glad I can meet the girl who stole my time with Felicity every night.” He trader and the three girls’ mouths gaped.

“You didn’t dare.” Dinah threatened and Oliver nodded.

“That means he did.” Felicity explained just in case because nodding to everything was really their thing and weird to others.

“You’re lucky Felicity likes you.” Dinah pointes her finger at him and he chuckled.

“Open your gift princess.” He whispered but Dinah and Donna heard and melted at the sweet name he called her.

“I want Vince to call me princess.” Dinah complained and Felicity shook her head.

“Then make it so he calls you that?” She suggested and Dinah shook her head.

“How about we open gifts first and you both will talk about boyfriends and the unforgivable way they call you. Deal?” Oliver suggested and the three girls in the room chuckled and nodded.

  
_____

  
After opening their gifts, Felicity had had a connected watch and Dinah had had a spa weekend for her and Vince. Both were very happy about it and kept talking about it for Dinah and showing off to everybody for Felicity. The three of them were walking down to where the parc and nightly attractions were when Oliver’s phone rang.

“Yeah?” He said and nodded twice, felicity raised her brows and he nodded, just for her, Tommy and Laurel are already there.

“Where are we meeting them?” She asked when he hung up and Dinah looked at her weirdly.

“What are you? A psychic? How do you know he was talking to his friends?” She asked, not trusting that her friend was able to understand him just like that.

“Because he nodded.” She shrugged and huffed as if it was obvious but apparently wasn’t because dint hadn’t even noticed.

“You know what, I feel like I’ll see you two do that nodding thing again.” Her best friend shrugged and both felicity and Oliver chuckled.

“It’s our thing. Nobody gets it and no one ever will.” Oliver justified and felicity shook her head.

“I think we all get that it’s your thing you geeks.” Tommy yelled in front of them, at the entry of the parc.

“Tommy buddy!” Oliver yelled and hugged his friend. Laurel arrived with Sara on the side and Sara immediately jumped on Felicity.

“I’ve missed you so much sissy!” Sara sais while hugging her tightly.

“I’ve missed you too Sara!” They broke their hug just for Felicity to hug Laurel and present Dinah to the sisters.

“She’s the one who’s been, and I quote almost word to word, so far you can’t even breathe anymore you need her so much?” Sara asked and Felicity chuckled.

“Yes she’s the one.” Felicity told them and Tommy arrived behind Laurel to shake Dinah’s hand.

“Nice to meet you, I’m glad to finally see one of Felicity’s friend.”

Everyone laughed and Felicity blushed profusely.

“Shut up Tommy you’re embarrassing her!” Oliver chuckled and wrapped an arm around her waist, kissing her forehead.

“Thank you.” She whispered when they started walking into the parc and Oliver simply nodded. He didn’t need to do more.

  
_____

  
**Sunday** , **November** **11** **2018**

  
Oliver and Felicity had spent half an hour explaining to everyone what had happened and they were now on their way to Ivy Town where everyone would say goodbye to Tommy one last time and make their peace with his death.

They arrived around 2pm and everyone rushed inside to hug Rebecca and then ask where Tommy was.

“He’s behind the house, buried in the forest.” Rebecca told them and they nodded, following her into the forest behind her house only stopping in front of a homemade cross Oliver had spent an entire day making.

“Did you make this cross dad?” Timothy asked and Oliver nodded.

“You still nodding for everything aren’t you?” Dinah chuckled and Sara did too.

“It’s their thing.” She said sarcastically but Timothy and Emily crosses their arms in front of them and pouted.

“It is our thing!” They both protested at the same time and the group chuckled.

“We know honey, now get close to me and stay quiet for a while.” Felicity told them and they both went on each side of her, waiting patiently for everyone to pay their goodbyes to their friend.

When they were done they went back inside and everyone was silent for a while. Not wanting to say a word. Not wanting to believe they were never seeing Tommy again. Felicity sighed and looked up.

She looked at Oliver, who nodded and she started speaking. “So, when and where do we catch this son of a bitch?”


	12. House Of The Rising Sun (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s the last chapter of this story, but no worries pals! I’ll weite some more soon if y’all want me to :)

In Another Life We’ll Be Together

  
   
House Of The Rising Sun (Part 2)  
   
 

 

 **Tuesday,** **November** **13** **2018**

 

   
Felicity readied herself for the battle they were about to begin against Merlyn. They had put a location on him the day before and contacted ARGUS as soon as they had found him. That’s how Felicity found herself in a secret facility, getting ready to end a man’s life with computers while Oliver and the team were getting ready to end his life, literally. She had written codes all night and prepared herself to erase him from existence the second they had arrived at ARGUS. She had worked really hard to empty all of Merlyn’s accounts and gave them to charity all over the world. Then she had spent a few minutes erasing all traces of the man on the dark web. He had some nasty relations with weird people but Felicity didn’t really pay attention to it, it made her want to throw up to see what he had done.

The kids were with Donna and Felicity had to make the impossible promise to come back with dad and all of their friends alive.

Around three in the afternoon, she was done with erasing Merlyn from the internet and the whole team was ready to act on him but were waiting for the dark hours to act on it. Felicity proposed to take a break from their activities to eat something before going out. They all agreed and directed themselves toward the kitchen where the first in the fridge, of course, was Roy.

“Calm down on the food Harper! We all need some.” Oliver warned him and everyone chuckled.

“I’m not going to eat all your stuff Oliver don’t worry.” Roy chuckled and got all the food from the fridge and onto the kitchen table. Everyone started eating and drinking what was set on the table while Felicity sat at the end of the table, simply looking at them.

“Hey, are you okay Fel?” she heard Dinah’s voice behind her and turned around to see her friend leaning down on her, worry filling her green eyes.

Felicity forced a smile and nodded, to be honest, she felt sick and her belly ached but no one needed to know that.

“Aren’t you eating blondie?” Roy asked and some people chuckled but neither Oliver nor Dinah did. Because they knew her and they knew something was off.

“I’m fine Roy thanks. I’ve eaten all night long and all through my computing hours.” She told them and Oliver started walking toward her while Dinah forced her up.

They took her to a closed room a bit far from the kitchen to have no eavesdropping. They crossed their arms and stared at her for a few seconds before she sighed and gave in.

“I don’t feel good. My belly hurts and I’m hot as fuck 24/7! I shouldn’t be part of this.” She told them and they uncrossed their arms and sighed.

“Baby, if you felt ill you should’ve told us and we would have totally understood.” Oliver took her hand and kissed the top of it.

“You’re too good for this shit. If you don’t want to do it just tell us and we will all understand. You’ve helped us a lot already I couldn’t thank you enough for the help you’ve brought us.” Dinah explained and it warmed Felicity’s heart to see the people she cared most about, not that she didn’t care about the others but her husband and her best friend had more leverage than the others, it warmed her heart to see they were okay with her not feeling good about this. She sighed in relief and nodded.

“I’d rather stay with ARGUS and help here if I can than going with you. Even though I hate Merlyn with all my heart, I don’t want to see him die in front of me. I think I’ll probably throw up if that happened.” She murmured the end and Oliver and Dinah laughed.

“We know Fel, don’t worry about it you’ll stay here and simply guide us, deal?” Dinah proposed and Felicity nodded.

“I don’t want you to feel bad about anything you do baby, okay?” Oliver asked and she nodded.

They went back to the kitchen and Felicity took a bit of some frozen pizza the team had warmed up in the small oven. When they were done eating it was past five o’clock and the sun was already setting. They started getting ready while Felicity watched them, getting her computers ready, connecting all the coms and making sure she had a connection with everyone on the team.

“You guys ready?” Lyla asked and they all nodded then looked at Felicity.

She nodded while typing and looked up to stare at Oliver. “Don’t get yourselves killed. If you do I’ll kill you all myself.” She warned and they all chuckled while nodding.

“See you in a few baby.” Oliver told her and kissed her fondly before stepping away and going on his bike with Dinah behind him.

Overall they had four bikes for the eight of them plus the cars of all the soldiers from ARGUS. They opened the gigantic doors and started their engines. Before going Felicity connected their coms together and made sure they all heard everyone. When that was established, she gave the go and the motors from the bikes roared as they accelerated toward the street behind the building.

Felicity started speed writing and looked for Merlyn’s precise location while they all separated in the city to not look obvious for any ally Merlyn could’ve had without them knowing.

“Found him!” she yelled and Oliver immediately answered.

“Where to Felicity?” he asked and Felicity sent the address to their maps on the motorbikes and heard them all thank her while speeding toward where she had located Merlyn.

“Please be careful.” She whispered and they all answered the same thing at the same time.

“Promise!”

She nodded and started typing again, rechecking the location to make sure the bastard didn’t move already while they all arrived on site. Sara asked if he was still there and Felicity confirmed, warning them about the approximately fifty guards guarding the location.

“Someone else is with him.” She said and heard the team sigh.

“Could it be Palmer?” Lyla asked and Felicity nodded.

“Felicity no one can heard you nod.” Olive told her and she chuckled. “I know you nodded because I know you but they don’t.”

“Yes it could be him and I’ll try to not nod without everyone knowing.” She chuckled and shook her head.

“It’s a huge house, you have any idea how we could break in without being noticed?” Sara started and Felicity heard them all talk at the same time.

“We could go under? Maybe there’s a tunnel under the house that could allow us to break in without being noticed.” Thea proposed and Felicity check the plans of the locations to make sure this was possible.

“Felicity?” Roy asked and she nodded.  
“Give her some time to find the tunnel Roy.” Oliver told him and Felicity thanked him.

“Found it! It’s on the east side of the house, under the pool there’s supposed to be some bushed and behind those hides a tunnel. You’ll have to take about three guards down if you manage to go there unnoticed. The guards are keeping the entry to the tunnel and one actually just left so it’s your window guys go!” she told them and immediately heard them running through the bushes and as soon as they arrived she heard grunts and people falling on the ground.

For a few seconds she heard nothing. Just a deafening silence piercing her ears until Oliver’s voice went through the coms and she let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding.

“We in babe.” He simply told her and Felicity sighed, she had done her part of the job, now it was up to them to succeed the most difficult part of the mission, kill Merlyn and take down Palmer with him.

She watched their warm signatures move within the house and directed them through the tunnels to make sure they’ll arrive in the good room without risking getting shot at by the guards. A few minutes after wandering in the tunnels she finally found the perfect room for them to come in. she directed them toward it and told them to push above their heads, when they managed to get in she started telling them where the guards were. One outside each door and Merlyn and his friend were in the room next to the one they were in.

“Can’t we just make put a whole on the wall and shoot them and go the way we went in, by the tunnels?” Roy proposed but Felicity didn’t have time to explain to him it was the worst idea ever that everyone had slapped his arms and Oliver his face.

“I had to swear to my kids that we all would come back alive from this shit. So you don’t fuck things up Abercrombie. Got it?” Oliver half yelled half whispered and Felicity could almost hear Roy gulp down and nod.

“Now, Felicity, tell us when.” John told her and she gave the go a few seconds later when she had set the house’s cameras on and was able to watch them and make sure they weren’t surprised by any guard.

Then it went like a slow motion movie. They burst out the room and each took one guard down. While half of the team guarded the door, the rest of the team went inside the room where Merlyn and, now confirmed by Oliver, Palmer were in. What they hadn’t planned was that Palmer and Merlyn knew too well how to fight and managed to unarm half of the group inside the room leaving Oliver and Sara as the only ones still armed. Oliver aimed for Palmer and shot him in his lower belly while Sara took a knife out of nowhere and shot Merlyn in his left thigh. When Merlyn and Palmer were down, way too easily if Felicity trusted her guts, Oliver and Sara went out to help the others take down the rest of the guards and make sure everyone went back to ARGUS in one piece and not in a bag.

“They’ve been taken down too easily.” She warned everyone and Oliver agreed.

“We know that Felicity but right now we have them and we’ll take them to questioning room in ARGUS.” Lyla told her and Felicity nodded.

“Don’t worry, they won’t make it out alive this time. Palmer is bleeding out and Merlyn is grunting in pain so we have them.” Thea reassured her and Felicity sighed in relief.

“Bring them back here and make sure no one hurts you in the process please.” Felicity warned them and they all a laughed in the coms.

Felicity leaned back on her seat and sighed. This was all over. It felt like it happened all way too fast to be true. But they were really done with the whole Merlyn situation and she could finally live happily with her kids and her husband.  
She prepared the room Merlyn and Palmer were going to be put in while the team came back. She set two chairs and nothing else in it in case Oliver would want to do something he shouldn’t do when they interrogate them.

Thirty minutes later the whole team was back and Lyla, who forbid Oliver to get in with her, was interrogating Merlyn and Palmer while the others ate some pizza while waiting for Lyla to drop the sentence she has chosen for Merlyn and Palmer. Felicity kept staring at Oliver, waiting and also expecting him to burst and run to the questioning room to beat the crap out of Palmer or Merlyn. Or both.

He lasted five more minutes before getting up and rushing toward where Lyla had just gone out. Before she could push him away he was in and started punching Palmer, they all go up and rushed toward to door but only letting Felicity get in. she didn’t really know how to intervene, Oliver was furious and kept insulting Palmer names she had never heard him say before.

“You fucking son of a bitch if you ever hurt her again I swear I’ll fucking kill you with my bare hands. I have the experience for your body to never be found.” He spitted out and Palmer laughed between two punches.

“Because you think you can ever do something from where you’re standing, if I want to hurt her I’ll always find a way, no matter where you take her, no matter how far you can be. I’ll always find a way. This bitch is going to die someday.” Palmer laughed and Felicity felt her bile up her throat and just had time to turn over before throwing up all the things she had eaten the past twelve hours.

“Oliver stop. Right now or I’ll put you in jail with them.” Lyla threatened and Oliver calmed down immediately then rushed to Felicity to help her.

“Felicity are you okay?” he asked and she lifted her head up then nodded. He picked her up and took her to a separate room. He sat her on a chair and kneeled in front of her.

“What happened there baby? You’ve never thrown up like that before. Are you sure you’re okay?” he asked, worry filling his ocean blue eyes. She nodded and sighed.

“I don’t know what happened I just felt so sick. I’m sorry Oliver.” She apologized and he shook his head.

“You have nothing to worry about. We had our revenge on Merlyn and the kids are safe. The villains are going to jail and we can finally have the life we deserve baby. Aren’t you excited about that?” he asked and she nodded, chuckling softly as he wiped the single tear that had fallen down her cheek without her noticing.

“I’ve dreamed of having my life back with you and my family being reunited for ten years Oliver. I’m more than excited. I’m impatient. I want to live with you and the kids and finally be free from Merlyn’s constant presence on us. I want to go to Paris and renew our vows there with Timothy and Emily by our side. I want to go to Berlin and learn about everything there is to know about this amazing city with you. I just want to be with you.” She smiled and saw the corner of Oliver’s eye get watery and wrapped her arms around his neck.

“I love you Felicity.” He whispered before kissing her softly.

“Let’s go home.” She whispered against his lips and he nodded.  
 

 

 **Thursday** , **November** **15** **2018**

  
 

Felicity woke up after an amazing night spent in the arms of her loved one. Her mother had decided to keep the kids until Friday so Felicity and Oliver enjoyed the silence that the house offered without any kid running all over the place.

“Good morning sunshine.” She heard Oliver whisper behind her and stirred while keeping the same position. Him being the big spoon and her enjoying the head of his body on her back.

“Good morning husband.” She turned around and kissed him.

“What do you want to do today baby?” he whispered against her lips.

“Just lay here and only get up from bed for basic needs.” They both laughed and he nodded.

“Alright let’s do that. It’s all over now.” Oliver said as if he didn’t really believe it and Felicity nodded. “You can come back now.” He whispered and Felicity turned around, staring at him with her brows raised.

“What do you mean?” she asked, panicked.

“You have to come back Felicity. People need you.” Oliver told her and she got away from him slowly

“Oliver I –“

“I miss you please come back.” And as he said that the room around her became blindly white and everything was gone except for Oliver who was still there, standing in from of her and repeating again and again that she had to come back. That she couldn’t stay like that forever but she didn’t understand. One day everything had gone back to normal. Then she heard a distant sound. Some regular sound, much resembling to the beep of a monitor. She heard some machines beeping and the more she focused the more the whiteness of the room became more like sunlight and the beeping was clearer.

She slowly opened her eyes and looked at her surroundings. She clearly was in a hospital room but she didn’t know why. She turned her head around slowly and saw balloons by the window and flowers with it. She looked down and saw Oliver leaning his head against her thigh. She smiled and tried to speak but somehow her mouth wouldn’t cooperate so she squeezed the hand he had put in hers and he immediately looked up.

“Felicity?” he looked at her as if he couldn’t believe what was in front of him.

She nodded and he smiled. “I’m so happy you’re back!” he breathed loudly and pressed the call button, a second or whatsoever later a doctor came in and immediately started talking to Felicity.  
“Hello Miss Smoak, I’m Doctor Lance, I’m going to proceed to some tests on you while the nurses check your status.” The doctor said and as soon as he had said the word nurse, one entered the room and started checking her heart rate and making sure everything was okay. She made her drink some water before the doctor asked her questions.

“Miss Smoak, can you tell me what day it is today?” she shook he rhead and the doctor looked at Oliver who immediately lowered his head.

“What is going on?” she slurred then coughed, her throat being abnormally sore.

“I should probably let you talk with your friend over there and he’ll explain everything to you. When you’ll be done processing it all, I’ll come back and explain to you what will happen. Okay?” he asked and she nodded. The doctor and the nurse headed out and Oliver took her hand in his and kissed the top of it softly.

“Felicity, do you have any idea why you could be here?” she shook her head. “Or what day it is today?” she shook her head again and saw Oliver gulp down slowly.

“Please tell me.” She said with a hoarse and low voice.

Oliver nodded and sighed. “Today is November 15 2018. You’re in the hospital because…” she saw he couldn’t finish his sentence and squeezed his hand to encourage him to tell her.

“Felicity,” he looked up and she saw his eyes filled with tears and only reflecting sorrow and pain. “You’ve been in the coma for two months.”

 

\- - TO BE CONTINUED - -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhm, sorry not sorry? I killed the plot twists game here just sayin..

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading! If you have anything to say please feel free to comment below! Kudos are appreciated as well.  
> See you soon lovelies xoxo


End file.
